


On a secret mission

by LoveLexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, Porn with Feelings, intersex lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLexa/pseuds/LoveLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa looks at her then she disappears, Clarke looks for her then she finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa leaning her back to the bar, in one hand she has her 3rd drink while the other rests on the bar.  The place has a good number of people drinking, playing pool, throwing darts and milling about.  At one corner of the room there is a gathering of youngsters at one table, drinking, talking and laughing from time to time.

Lexa is darting her eyes from one side of the huge room to the other feeling bored and disinterested.  The music starts to play, some of the people start to sing with it dancing and swaying with partners.  The gathering at the table start to move too, girls and boys hooking together and dancing in one big group together.

Her roaming eyes fall on her eyes and freezes. She is almost staring, the girl looks back and holds her gaze drink in her hand, she sips on it slowly her eyes not moving. Lexa feels the staring in her guts and her pants too. The blonde, slim, blue eyed girl smirks, leaves her gaze, turns around and bends over reaching for something on the floor.

Lexa's breath hitches and her mouth dries.  The very sinful, oh yeaa so fucking short skirt the girl is wearing barely covers her ass, as she gives Lexa a full view of her red pants almost riding up her thighs and exposing her folds. Lexa swallows the big lump that formed in her throat and almost lets out a moan at the sight of the pale white skin fucking her right in the face.

Her cock twitches and her pants are suddenly feeling so uncomfortablely tight, as it, doubles in size. She's  going to burst. She licks her lips, nudges and as discreetly as she could, rearranges her bulge to the middle then folds her arms over it.  She is way too embarrassed and her face redder than a beet root. While the heat in her body starts to rise to her head, she needs to take care of her little problem before she gets totally mortified and humiliated on the bar's floor.

The cock teasing girl then pulls herself up and turns around, still staring her in the eye with a big shit eating grin on her face.  Her eyes not leaving those of Lexa's, then she starts to sway to the sound of the music.  Clarke dips her fingers in her drink, brings them to her mouth, licks them erotically and then licks her lips swiping her tongue over them ever so seductively.

Lexa is so furiously aroused.  _"What a fucking cock tease"_ Lexa huffs under her breath.  She releases her tie around her neck a little, drinks the rest of her drink in one big gulp, turns around and ushers the bar tender for more Whisky straight up.  She leans on the bar to steady her shaky legs, holds the glass between her long slender fingers, then turns around and looks at the blonde again and smouldering green eyes meets sparkling blue and holds.  Lexa takes a slow sip from her drink, she thinks she must leave soon as the bulge is pulsating in her pants and it needs attention.

"Clarke what the fuck are you doing?." Raven nudges her as they dance close to each other.

"What, what did you say Ray, the music is too loud, I can't hear you?" Clarke inches closer to Raven and smirks at her while she keeps dancing.

"You're such a tease Clarke fucking Griffin," Raven says giggling as she hooks her arms around Clarke's neck, pulls her closer to her to have a solo dance with her.  Clarke holds Raven's hips, pulls her to her swaying body as close as possible, happy to dance with her knowing that someone is watching her closely and intimately.  Her hips sway seductively to the rhythm of the music while resting her head on Raven's shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

Lexa can't take her eyes off of the display of hot bodies swaying and unfolding in front of her eyes.  She knows that the blonde is playing a dangerous game.  She knows that the blonde is looking at her and definitely putting on a show for her pleasure and discomfort too. In fact she is sure the girl is teasing her and desperate for her but not as desperate as Lexa herself.

Lexa turns around sternly eyeing the bar tender. She quickly comes rushing, leaving the other clients waiting.  She leans over the bar top giving Lexa her full attention.  Lexa leans into her and whispers instructions in her ear. Anya nods, and disappears behind the bar for few minutes then comes back discreetly holding a small device with flat screen.  Lexa reads while Anya still holding. She lifts her head and motions her satisfaction and end of reading. Anya leaves Lexa and disappears back behind the bar to leave the mini ipad on her desk.  She comes back quickly to get the next instruction from Lexa.  Lexa gives her a nod, drink in hand, she takes another mouthful ushering Anya to get back to her waiting clients.

Clarke holds Raven tightly and plants a kiss on her cheek.  Raven lifts her head and looks at Clarke with arched brows. "Clarke what the fuck?" She hisses in her face. Clarke smiles and giggles her "what?" She whispers at Raven.

"you know what Griffin, I do love you but... not like that, we are.."

"friends, I know Rays, relax, I love you too." Clarke interrupts and giggles still dancing closely with Raven.

"Yea we are friends, Clarke fucking Griffin." Raven giggles with Clarke and carries on dancing.

"Give us a kiss Ray Rays" Clarke smirks and laughs out load pulling Raven closer  into her body.

"Shut up you fucking dork... Clarke." Raven giggles moving her face in the direction of the bar.

"Yeah, Raven," Clarke looks at her with soft eyes.

"I think the object of your desire and odd behaviour is leaving the bar, if you wanna get laid you better go get her before she disappears," Raven bellows as she sees Clarke's fascinating, mysterious woman moving and slowly disappearing into the crowd. Clarke looks towards where Raven's eyes are going.

"What, naaa, it's your special day, am not leaving you," Clarke says.

"Clarke, get the fuck out of here, go, get her, I'll be fine with O and the rest of the gang." Raven holds Clarke's shoulders and pries her away from her body pushing her back gently, turning her round and forcing her forward.  Clarke wants to protest and pleads with soft eyes.  She doesn't want to leave her friends.  Raven looks at her with stern eyes and motions her out. "Get going dump ass, she's leaving." Clarke gives Raven a hug, kisses her cheek and starts to move her legs reluctantly but she so wants to follow the woman with the dazzling green eyes.  "Ok, I'll say you later babe," Her heart is hammering between her ribs and her mouth is dry, she feels very very thirsty.

Lexa can't take any more of those dirty games and teasing.  Her cock starts to feel painful, she needs a release and she needs it quick.  She drinks the rest of her Whisky, taps her empty glass on the bar, her eyes still on the erotic display on the bar's floor, the object of her desire and the reason for the bulge in her tight pants.  Lexa leaves the bar heading to a private place to take care of her embarrassing problem.  She sees Indra  standing where she positioned her earlier.  She locks eyes with her.  Indra nods acknowledging Lexa's presence.  They have an understanding.  She pushes the door to the ladies and enters.  She looks around and check that no one is in there even though it's a private restroom, she can't be too careful.  She pushes a door to one of the cubicals, gets in and locks the door behind her.

She pulls her tie off and unbuttons the first two buttons on her shirt.  She feels free from her restriction and able to breathe better.  Her heart is pounding between her ribs and her tummy is flipping.  She lowers her shaky hands to her hips, unbuttons and unzips her pants and in one swift move she pushes them down let them pool around her ankles.  Her free hard cock jumps forward and Lexa moans at the sight of her boner. It's so huge, tight and glistening with pre-cum.  She holds it between her long slender fingers and starts to stroke it slowly, releasing some of the tightness and the ache in her gut.

Leaning her back on the wall, her eyes closed, her hand stroking still, she hears the door pushed open and someone enters the ladies.  She holds her breaths and stops stroking her penis.  She hears footsteps advancing forward into the toilet, she's stands still.  The clicking of the woman's heels on the marble floor makes her heart beat faster and she bites her hand to muffle the little moan escaping her throat.  

 _"This is a private restroom, who dares invade my space?" Lexa humming under her breath._ She stands still and listens praying that the woman should do her business and leaves soon.  See seconds later, Lexa hears a low tap on the door of her cubical.  She freezes. Her mouth dries and She shuts her eyes tight.  " _Just my fucking luck, what are the odds haa,?"_ She scolds herself and curses her life.

"Hello, are you in here?" She hears a woman speaking in a low gentle voice almost whispering to her.  Lexa holds her breath and doesn't say anything.

"Open the door please... let me in," Again the voice is a whisper and the woman almost pleads with her. What is going to do? " _fml_ " Lexa curses under her breath.

"One second please." Lexa whispers back and quickly pulls her pants with her boxer back up.  With trembling hands, she fumbles to zip up and makes her self presentable.

" _What the fuck are you doing Lexa Wood, talking to a stranger in a toilet and what the fuck, are you gonna let her come in too? what the fuck Lexa what the fuck?_  

Lexa huffs under her breath. Her legs shaky and her hands sweaty a little.  She looks in the mirror, hold her hands under the cold water and splashes her flushed face with cold water to cool herself down a little.

She dries the excess water off her trembling hands, and wipes her face with the paper towels.  She takes another breath to compose herself.  She stands tall and holds the lock to unlock the door to her private space.  Inch by inch she pulls the door open.  Inch by inch she's closer to the woman who's invading her personal space and private moment. Inch by inch she's closer to the polite soft talking voice.  Inch by inch she is closing the space between her and the intruder, the unknown woman behind the door who's almost pleading with her.  Inch by inch she's winning the space to the woman who's invaded her peaceful moment.  Her breath hitches and her heart starts to hammer faster and faster between her ribs.

When the door is painfully and finally is wide open, her eyes fall on the dazzling blue eyes of the woman who was driving her insanely crazy on the dance floor. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate your kudos and comments, please come say Hi, I don't bite unless instructed, I promise. Enjoy the fine stud Lexa and the gorgeous supreme blonde. Clexa is always endgame with me forever and ever. Updates always in progress and progressing :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the door is painfully and finally is open her eyes fall on the blue blue eyes of the woman who was driving her fucking crazy on the dance floor.

Clarke's hand is on the door trying to push it open gently. She has a smile on her face, her head tilted to the side as she comes in view of the fine stud on the other side of the agonisingly annoying door that is separating them. Lexa looks at her quizzically. She is still standing tall, fully and immaculately attired again. Her suits dripping with finesse and it probably costs more than Clarke's year  rent. Using the door to hide half of her body behind it, Lexa still has her hand on the lock.  Her face was deeper shade of  red, her pupils blown and her forehead still showing signs of faint sweat.

"May I... come in?" Clarke leans in closer and whispers to the elusive woman who was still shielding herself by the door.  Lexa looks with an arched brows. "How did you get here and Who allowed you in?". Clarke lowers her head hiding a faint smile.  "Ah... the woman posted at the door, she let me in after a brief interrogation," Clarke answers with a puzzled look on her face.  Lexa huffs a staggered breath and rolls her eyes at Clarke.

Lexa instructed Indra to let in only a certain blonde with blue eyes, who is wearing a short black skirt, then she gave Indra a full description of the girl. Lexa did not want any body else to intrude or interrupt her and she didn't think that the certain lady would be brave enough to actually follow her, but she had a faint hope.

"And how can I help you aaa...?" Lexa huskily asks still holding the door between them, her gaze full on Clarke's eyes.

"Umm.. I think I'm the one who's gonna help you," She smirks and then smiles at Lexa.

Lexa blushes and clears her throat. Clarke looks at her with a smirk and rasps again when she feels Lexa is lost for words.

"Clarke, the name is Clarke Griffin but my friends call me Clarke fucking Griffin." She giggles a little still holding Lexa's gaze.

"Oh, are you now? and how are you gonna help me Clarke fucking Griffin?" Lexa grins as she knots her eye brows at the brazen woman standing opposite her.

"Ha ha, very funny... call me Clarke or Griffin, either is fine." Clarke whispers lightly pushing on the door still to let herself in.  She was still waiting to be invited in by Lexa.

"Ok Clarke, so, are you propositioning me?" Lexa widens her stance and walks backward to let the bold uninvited woman advance her intrusion further. Not that Lexa minds, she has a thing for bad-ass girls with brassy attitude. Clarke gazes at Lexa's green mystical eyes and then narrows her eyes as if racking her mind to remember something.

"Ummm..." _She wants to ask but what!?_

Lexa furrows her brows and understands the gesture, then she remembers. "Oh yea, you can call me Heda, pleasure to meet you, Clarke." Lexa learnt to act proper, polite and with well manners with people.  She stretches her hand to shake Clarke's, and give her a peck on the top of her smooth silky skin. She nods almost as a courtesy, her eyes not leaving those of the deep blue sea seeking her eyes too.

"Oh pleasure is all mine, Heda." Clarke croaks her words, takes the fine stud hand in hers, shakes the slender soft hand as she suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

"So, why don't you come in since you're already half way into my private space?" Lexa chuckles, moves backward more to make a room for Clarke.  She slides the door open wider, and lets Clarke walk forward and in.  She then locks the door behind them.  Clarke nervously giggles, nods her head and walks unashamedly, right in.

"So Clarke, what brings you in here?" Lexa's quizzical eyes look at her directly, then she lets her eyes roam around and down to fall on her slightly parted lips.  She sees her tongue peeking at the tip of the lower lip.  Lexa gulps seeing the pink tongue slides out as Clarke swipes her dry lips.

"I, I want to pee." She stammers her words and lowers her red flushed face to the floor.

"Aha, of course you do... and why here not the other empty toilets next to us?" Lexa raises her brows smirking.

"I don't know, I just..."

"You just what, Griffin?"

Clarke is lost for words again. She feels Lexa's eyes on her and her body shivers.

"I think, you are a very very naughty girl, Griffin." Lexa's voice deep and husky, it sounds so smooth in Clarke's ears, she wants to scream her name.

"Heda...?" Clarke swallows hard. Lexa towers over Clarke slightly, she leans her back on the wall, her arms still folded and covering her centre.

"Yea Clarke?" She rasps.

"I, I wanted to... see you," Clarke regains her courage and whispers drawing closer to Lexa's ears then she holds Lexa's arms with both her hands.  She starts to pull them off. Lexa's heart skips a beat.  She's not sure what reaction she's gonna get from Clarke.  She feels Clarke's hands pulling her arms away but Lexa is resisting.

"Clarke, what are you doing?"

"Heda, please let me see you?" Clarke feels that Lexa is reluctant to unfold her arms and she wonders why.

"Clarke, I'm a... I'm different!" Lexa hesitates and stutters on her words.

"Different, what's that, are you an alien?" Clarke mischievously giggles, still holding Lexa's arms and gently pulling.

"Ha ha, no, I'm not an alien Clarke, I'm just not like you." Lexa was cursing in her mind.

" _fml_ " What is she going to say and how's she going to explain? She shuts her eyes and hopes for the best. 

"Not like me? what do you..." Before Clarke finishes her question Lexa relents, removes her folded arms and drops them to her side with Clarke still holding them.

Lexa wants disappear.  She feels mortified. She wants to hide her embarrassing anatomy.  She will take the rejection with stoic face and with her head up.  She will not be ridiculed or allow anyone to make her feel like a freak.  She is who she is and she loves what and who she is.  But... She waits for it.  She waits for the comments that she's heard all of her life.  Comments that made her life hell through out her childhood into her teenage years. She waits to be humiliated and be called names.  Her eyes still tightly shut, shutting the cruel world out.  But, she hears nothing.   _Nothing_?  She opens her eyes.  She is not going to cry.  She's not going to be vulnerable or feel weak anymore.

She looks and sees Clarke's soft eyes and she could almost see them glazing with tears.  Clarke's face is mesmerised and fixed on her crotch.  There is no hint of disgust, no hint of resentment, and no hint of anything that's remotely sick.  If anything, Clarke looks fascinated.  Clarke's eyes fall down to the centre of Lexa's lower body. She sees the bulge that Lexa was almost fighting to hide.  Her pupils dilated and her mouth feels dry.  She places Lexa's hands on her hips, and pushes her body forward to collide with that of the exotic creature hovering closer to her.  She feels Lexa's twitching cock pulsating on her stomach, closer to the centre of her heat.  She feels a flood of slick moist leak as her cunt quivers with the powerful need and want in the pit of her stomach.  She licks her lips and looks straight into Lexa's eyes.

"Heda, you are not different, you are absolutely fucking gorgeous... just amazing." Clarke husks her words and pulls Lexa into her arms for a much closer embrace.  Lexa is lost for words.   _"Is this girl for real?_ She thinks for herself as she feels Clarke's warm arms around her and her body pressed close to hers.  Both girls hug for what it feels like eternity.  Lexa feels Clarke's lips start to move up and down on her neck.

"Thank you." Lexa whispers in Clarke's ear, happy to have her arms wrapped around this naughty but gentle creature.

"What you thanking me for Heda, you are you and you are beautiful, don't ever hide who you are." Lexa lifts her head up and looks at Clarke's misty eyes.  She sees acceptance and understanding and maybe some love too.  "You are beautiful too Clarke,"

"I want to see you." Clarke pleads licking Lexa's earlobe.

"Clarke?" Lexa shivers saying her name.

"Please Heda." Clarke's voice almost begging.  Lexa pushes Clarke off gently as she sink her eyes in the deep soft blue sea.

"Are you sure Clarke?"

" I am fucking sure Heda," Clarke smirks and plants a wet kiss on Lexa's ear.

"Ok, you will then, let's first get..." Before she could finish her sentence, Clarke's lips were hovering over hers.  Her face cupped between Clarke's warm hands as she gently starts to pepper her with tiny kisses, pecking, and biting her lower lip. Lexa's thumping heart races faster, her fine stud member pulsating and bursting to be free.  Clarke's lips are driving her insane. She kisses Clarke back.  She places her hand behind her neck, pulls her closer into her as her slender fingers tangles in the blonde's tassels and brings her closer.  She closes the very last damn inch between them and presses her fine body onto Clarke's.

The kissing deepens, as Lexa swipes her tongue on Clarke's lips begging for permission.  Clarke grants it and Lexa slides her tongue in Clarke's warm and inviting mouth. Clarke sucks Lexa's tongue tasting the alcohol on it, mixing it with her own Margarita, the cocktail of their saliva making them both dizzy with lust, ache and cravings.  Clarke swipes and then slides her tongue in the most alluring mouth she's ever tasted and kissed.  She dips in and out of Lexa's dazzling mouth, drowning in her taste.  Lexa's full pouty, rosy lips feel as if they are Clarke's life line and she's going to have as much of them as possible, and for as long as possible.  She's sways and gyrates her hips back and forth. Lexa dips in and out of Clarke's hips too, both fit like they've been made for each others. 

Tongues dancing in and out of each others mouths, breathing, whimpering and moaning on each other's lips as they both devour each others bruised and tender lips. It's getting really hot and Lexa's cock feels hard like a rock. Clarke's hips pushing deeper, seeking closer friction to her pulsating centre.  It makes Lexa want to pop and ruin the moment but she has to get a grip and gain control.  Lexa is willing to wait to see where the teasing and the dirty games are going to lead to.

They break the kissing, fighting for air and establishing dominance. Their breathing is ragged.  But Lexa wants more, she's not done with this naughty and audacious blonde who's invaded her space and her private moment.  Clarke was almost fearless and her strength was a huge turn on for Lexa.  Her hands resting on Clarke's hips, she pulls her closer to her again.  Clarke whimpers with the feelings of Lexa's strong arms engulfing her body and holding her tighter pulling her closer.  Lexa sucks on Clarke's pulse point.  She licks sliding her tongue up and down her neck, sliding it to lick at her ear lobe, turning her neck and moving her tongue from one side to the other of Clarke's fine slender neck.  She bites and nips up and down both her sides, leaving a trail of destruction, a reminder on Clarke's pale skin. Clarke doesn't give a fuck, she wants Lexa to bruise and mark all her body.  She doesn't want Lexa to stop.  She doesn't want to stop.  She has not got what she came here for yet.  She's just started. She's not going to let anything stop this private time with the most gorgeous stud her eyes ever seen.  She tilts her head, cups Lexa's face in hers, yanks her off of her neck gently and then devours her lips.

"Heda, please?" Clarke whimpers on Lexa's lips.  The pool of slime between her legs has long ruined her tiny pants. "Fucking hell" She ghosts her words breathless.

"Yes Clarke?" Lexa mutters under her breaths not leaving Clarke's lips.  She wants to kiss and worship all of her body.  She wants to taste all of her and gives her what she came there for.  Lexa slides her tongue out of Clarke's mouth and then lowers her lips and moves her mouth to her ample bosom.  She pins her on the wall, slides both her hands under her see through blouse and cups her beautiful full breasts.  Clarke buckles under her desires and needs. Lexa's mouth and hands are driving her insanely into a mush.

"I want you to... fuck me, please Heda." Clarke whispers her wishes shamelessly into Lexa's ear.  Again, she doesn't and will not give a fuck.  She's not gonna apologise for wanting to be with this exotic creature or for being a dirty naughty girl.  She wants Lexa's cock insides her, drilling her, pounding into her hips, thrusting into her and nailing her ass and she wants it now.  Clarke is not leaving until she and this fine stud are utterly and completely ravaged. 

"Dirty... naughty... cock teasers like you Griffin, get thoroughly fucked." Lexa croaks between kisses.

"You promise Heda?"Clarke roars her arousal is making her lose all her inhibitions.

"You've done it on purpose didn't you Clarke fucking Griffin?" Lexa bellows through her staggered breathing, her face between Clarke's breasts, her hands kneading her flesh, her slender strong fingers squeezing her nipples. "You cunningly and audaciously calculated all your moves didn't you babygirl?" Lexa lifts her head off of Clarke's chest to look at her soft blue brave eyes.

"If I admit it, would you not fuck me?" Clarke's pleading feels urgent as she so can't wait to have her release.

"You want me to stop babygirl?"

"Oh my fucking gawwd, no, no fucking way Heda, please never stop" Clarke wants to scream.

"Ok, so what is it Clarke?" Lexa hovers her lips over Clarke's and steals her breath away.

"Yes... yes I fucking did it on purpose, ok? I saw you, you saw me, your puppy eyes were drawing me to you, my body was aching for you, my heart leaping for you. I wanted you, _ **I still want you**_... please Heda... fuck me" Clarke's voice is trembling almost begging her.

"Aha, I knew it, what a dirty dirty girl you are Griffin, what am I gonna do with you?" Lexa growls with a stern voice but with soft dopey eyes.  Lexa likes this sort of games.  She likes this type of girls.  She is way too horny too and she's not leaving until she and this woman in her arms are completely and utterly fucking fucked and satisfied.   She slides her hands down to Clarke's core and hovers her fingers on her quivering tummy.  Clarke whimpers and bucks her hips forward seeking much more friction.  She grinds her pulsating centre on Lexa's bulge. She aches to curl her legs around Lexa's fit hips and have Lexa's cock destroy her cunt, ravaging and ravishing her body and soul.  "I told you Heda... I want you to thoroughly fuck me," Clarke rumbles her answer at Lexa and throws her arms around her shoulders.  Lexa of course is going to oblige this damsel in distress but for some reason this feels different. 

 _Who is this girl that is making the ache in the pit of her stomach feels different, strange, but a good strange.  This girl's vibe is not familiar, uncharted.  She's not like all of her other casual conquests.  A fumble in the ladies and it's over before she knows it.  There is a different aura about her and Lexa feels not just intrigued but a bit apprehensive too. She wants to treat this fragile soul with more dignity and respect.  She sees through her games.  She feels the pull this woman has on her heart's strings.  Lexa is not scared but she's cautious. She knows deep in her core that this gorgeous girl is not just after her body and a fuck of the nigh, there is more to her stance.  There is something amazingly beautiful behind those deep blue eyes.  Something Lexa wants.  Something Lexa craves and someone Lexa needs_.  She leans in and take Clarke's lips in hers tenderly.  They kiss lightly for few seconds.  She then pulls back and creates a space between them.  Clarke's eyes are puzzled.  Her mouth twisting unpleasantly as she knots her brows at Lexa.  She wants to protest for the loss of Lexa's succulent lips on hers and her warm arms around her and her pulsating heat on her body.

"What are you doing Heda, why are you pulling away, you promised?"

"I know Clarke, and I am going to deliver, but not here."

"Why, what's wrong with here?"

"Nothing, but you deserve a lot more, much more than here."

"Heda I don't mind..."

"I do." Lexa looks at her with a soft smile on her face.  Clarke huffs and buffs clearly not pleased with Lexa's move.  Her drenched folds are making this very hard for her to even care where she gets laid. "Where are we going then?"  Lexa looks at her and starts to smooth down her blouse and her hair.  Then she touched her face to wipe the lipstick off.  She attends to her own clothes and rearranges her suit to look more presentable again.

"Do you trust me Clarke?"  Her heart hammering a tattoo in her ribs.

"Yes Heda, I do," Clarke looks at her with puppy eyes, and reaches with one hand to her face to wipe red lipstick smears off of her cheeks and from under her chin.

"Good, then you'll come with me without any questions, agree?"

"Agree" Clarke's heart pounding fast.  They both look in the mirror one last time and nod happily to their appearances.  Lexa holds Clarke's hand in hers, opens the door, and exits pulling on reluctant Clarke behind her. 

"Come on then Clarke Griffin," Lexa gives her a big wide smile and pulls gently on her hand advancing them forward towards the main toilet doors.  They see Indra still standing post at the door.

"Heda," Indra looks at Lexa and lowers her head down sign of respect.

"Indra, I am going up, you can take a break, I will text you when I need you again, see you later," Lexa gives her orders and moves as if gliding through air.

"See you later Heda." Indra's head still down as she answers politely.

Clarke feels Lexa's pull, she spins on her heels and follows Lexa with a slight drop to her jaws and an awe in her eyes. She eyes Indra and Indra gives her an almost frighting look as if warning her. Her stomach flips, her heart wants to leap out from between her ribs.  " _Is Clarke Griffin scared? Never._ She tries to calm her speeding pulse though by breathing calmely _._ She doesn't believe her eyes nor her ears. _"Who is this Heda.  Who is this elusive exotic creature who is definitely different from all the other casual encounters she's had?  Why does she want to treat her with dignity and respect, what's behind those tortured puppy eyes, why the guard at the door? Who is Indra and why does she bow to Heda."_ Clarke is debating and analysing things in her head.  Clarke doesn't do scared, she's fearless, she's just intrigued a little apprehensive perhaps but not scared.  She is way too curious though but she told Heda that she trusts her, so, she's just going to have a blind faith in this gentle soul. _She might wield power and strength and have body guards, she might have a stiff jaw and uptight strong aura about her but she can see right through her. Her puppy eyes make her so endearing and soft and oh so kind._ Clarke feels all of this and knows deep down in her heart that she's gonna be pleasently surprised by this fine stud.  They reach an elevator's door.  Lexa stop them walking.  Lexa looks at Clarke with a brilliant smile adorning her beautifully flushed face.

"Are you Ok Clarke" She asks.  Clarke nods and smiles back at Lexa, still holding her hand.  Lexa pushes the button and the door opens.  She uncovers a screen on the side of the elevator's wall, she pulls a key from the inside of her suit's pocket and fits it into the hole in the dashboard then enters some coded numbers.  Clarke watching every move with fascination.  The elevator starts to move.  Clarke is captivated but she asks no questions.  She notices that the elevator is displaying only up to 306 level on the buttons, as in 36 but when the elevator stops the screen where Lexa pushed a key in is displaying 307.  That's interesting she thinks. Lexa looks at her as if she could read her mind. Clarke blushes and smiles back at Lexa.  Lexa holds her gaze and smiles back at her too.

"Are you sure you are ok Clarke, I can take you back to your friends, just say the word." She endears at the woman who looks a little aghast and trembling.

"No Heda, I'm positive...am right where I want to be, thank you" Clarke convinces Lexa with her soft voice and mellow eyes. Lexa lifts Clarke's hand to her mouth and gives it a small kiss.  Clarke shivers.

"Come then, we are here" She pulls the key out of the dash on the wall, closes the screen's flap, ushers her out and pulls her behinds her as the door to their distension opens wide. They exit Clarke following Lexa lead, her hand still holding hers.  Lexa pushes a code on the outside of the elevator's door and it starts its descend.  They walk along a short corridor that leads to where Lexa is walking them.  They stop in front of a door marked Heda. Lexa enters few code numbers on the display screen.  The huge thick door opens and Clarke's jaws drop again.  Her mouth almost wide open at what she sees.  Lexa looks at her and lets out a soft giggle.

"Welcome to my humble abode Clarke Griffin" Lexa chuckles and pulls bewildered Clarke into her penthouse.  The place is huge and that is just the main entrance.  "Thank y.. thank you Heda" Clarke stutters.  Her eyes almost bulging out of her skull.  She doesn't have the word to describe what she sees. Clearly money is not an object.  _Oh yea maybe one word,  Clarke thinks. Opulent, comes to mind_ , however it still does not fully portray what she sees. 

"You are welcome, would you like something to drink or eat? Lexa politely offers with a smile.

"No, no thank you but I have something you can eat and drink too"  Clarke giggles and grins wickedly at Lexa.

"I'm sure I'll be full for the night when I'm done with you!" Lexa's chuckles her eyes glowing with lust.  Clarke swallows the lump in her throat and moves closer to Lexa.

"I should hope so Heda, you kept waiting far too long!" Clarke whispers on Lexa's lips.

"Come then Clarke, let's get you more comfortable" Lexa breathes her words. 

"Yes please Heda, let's both get more comfortable."  She mischievously grins and moves towards where Lexa is leading her.  The lights come on automatically as Lexa approaches the bedroom.  She stands by the door frame, looks at Clarke's beautiful blue eyes, grins then motions her with her brows to enter. 

"The damsel in distress goes first"  Lexa giggles. Clarke giggles with her.

"And what are you gonna do to relieve the damsel's distress Heda?" Clarke smirks and holds Lexa's puppy eyes gaze.  Her face is red, she looks gorgeously glowing.

"I intend to make it go away and deliver on my promises." Lexa whispers her words on Clarke's ear.  Both shiver in anticipation.  Both have flushed red faces.  Both feeling the pull deep in their guts.  The ache is so alluring and so so fucking insane.  Clarke takes in all what she sees.  Lexa's bedroom has a queen size bed, covered with exotic furs, it looks very cosy and very very inviting.  Clarke just wants Lexa on top of her, inside of her and all over her.  Material means nothing to her.  She wants Lexa and as quickly as possible. 

Lexa holds her and pulls her into her arms.  She inhales her sweet aroma, shampoo, mixed with cigarettes smoke from the bar mixed with intoxicating cocktail of alcohol, it's driving her utterly crazy, she feels dizzy.  Clarke latches onto Lexa's neck nuzzling her pulse point.  She digs her teeth in and grazes her neck gently.  Lexa spins Clarke around, pins her to the wall and tugs on her blouse and bra together to free her breasts and upper body.  She then peels her off piece by piece leaving only her underwear on.  Clarke helps Lexa too with the many buttons on her clothing so eager to see the stud's body in all of it's glory.  She peels her piece by piece and oh my god Lexa has way too many pieces for her likening.  Her fine stud suit is multi layered and agonizingly too restricting and obviously looking very tight on her crotch.  Clarke's fingers grazes the tights arms muscles, the ribbed flat stomach, she gasps for air.  Her gaze trails up and down Lexa's body devouring her with her eyes and finally, fucking hell it took her forever to just have her hand feeling for the hard cock that was obviously bursting to get squinted with her cunt.  Lexa flinches when she feels Clarke's fingers gently stroking her bulge.

"You can take them off Clarke" Lexa husks in Clarke's ear.

"Yeah?"  Clarke replies with staring right into Lexa's blown eyes.  Lexa nods her approval.  Clarke slides her hands under Lexa's boxers and cups her firm butt cheeks and squeezes them drawing her closer to her centre feeling her frantically pulsating cock on her wet folds. Lexa gasps her, breathing laboured. Clarke slides the material down exposing Lexa's fine member inch by beautiful inch.  Clarke's eyes trails down and finally she exposes all of Lexa's unbelievably hot ribbed body. She's lost for words.

"You like what you see baby girl?" Lexa licks Clarke's ear lope and then sinks her teeth in her neck.  Clarke's legs are buckling under her, she's so fucking cumin just by looking at her pink moist tip pointing at her folds.

"I don't just like it, I fucking love it, Heda!" Clarke is dying to be invaded and have Lexa's cock disappear deep inside her cunt.  She gulps as her fingers touches it.  She holds it in her hand and guides it to her pulsating pussy stroking it up and down. 

"Clarke!" Lexa rasps.

"Yea Heda"

"I want you, I... I need you"

"Me too, Heda, fuck sake"

"I want to fuck you rough and raw"

"I want you to fuck me rough and raw too"

"Do you have a safe word Clarke?"

"Do I need one?"

"You might do!"

"Ok, Clip, and you?"

"Clarke, am fucking YOU not the other way round?"

"Still, I'd like to know it!"

Lexa raises her eye brows and looks at the dazzling blonde.  _No one has ever asked her for a safe word before. None of her previous conquests ever bothered to ask her safe word and or cared for HER safety.  She has one between her and her body guards. Indra, Lincoln, Gustus and her sister Anya,  they are the only ones who know her safe word or secret codes, but she's never had to tell it to her sex partners.  Lexa likes the idea, she feels Clarke is protective over her and really cares for her, and she feels that she can trust this woman with her life, so she divulge the one and only safe word she's ever used throughout her dealing and life too._ She leans into Clarke and whispers it.

"Clexa"

"perfect"

"Splendid." They both giggle and Lexa dips her head again between Clarke's beautiful breasts taking one nipple at the time and giving them her full attention.  But Clarke oh Clarke, she wants the head inside of her. She wants Lexa to rip her folds open and fill her with her member.  She wants to feel her cum shoot up her slippery tunnel and seep down her thighs.

"Fuck me!?" She pleads.  Lexa hears her and feels her hand driving her cock into her wet and oh so invitingly pulsating pussy.  She wants her cock inside of her.  She wants to rip her folds open and fill her till the core.  She wants to penetrate deep inside her tunnel and explode inside of her warm cunt.  She wants to shoot her load inside her folds and watch it as it seeps down her thighs soaking her pussy and the sheets.  Lexa's cock is been ready for her since she first laid eyes on her.

"Protection?!" She asks gently.

"I've got protection!" Clarke responds and slides one of Lexa's hands to her upper arm to feel for the contraceptive implant under her skin.  Lexa breaths easy so does Clarke. Lexa hooks her strong arms under Clark's ass, hoists her up in the air and carries her to her bed, neither of them can wait for one more fucking second without being wrapped around each others bodies and melting melting together into a silky warm liquid soaking the bed beneath them. 

Finally, finallyyyyyy Clarke's legs are wrapped around Lexa's waist, her arms around her neck and her pulsating heat is sliding up and down Lexa's ribbed stomach.  She leans in and takes Lexa's lips in hers, kissing, tugging and sucking and pulling on her lower lip.  She slides her tongue in and out of Lexa's hungry mouth.  Lexa walks slowly towards the bed. She could find it with her eyes closed.  She lowers and lays Clarke down on her huge comfy bed.  She sits on her knees between her open legs and takes a deep breath.  Clarke is beautiful, she's takes her breath away.  Lexa is mesmerised. She holds Clarke's soaked underpants between her fingers and slides them down exposing the pink folds that Clarke flashed at her on the bar's dance floor earlier.  Lexa swipes her wet tongue over her dry lips, she's so fucking thirsty and hungry, she wants to feast on those wet lips so bad she feels pain ripping through her guts.

"You like what you see Heda?! Clarke smirks and knots her brows with a big grin on her shit eating face.  She can feel and see the thirst in Lexa's face.

"I don't just like it, I fucking love it!" Lexa smirks and repeats what Clarke said to her earlier.  She holds Clarke's thighs, pulls her down to the edge of the bed.  Clarke nervously giggles, she turns around, goes on bended knees and then starts to wiggles her bum in front of Lexa face, again, cock teasing her and giving her an eye full and much much closer look at her glistening lips.

"What a naughty dirty girl you are Griffin!" Lexa gulps down the lustful lump in her throat.  She can't take any more of this cock teasing shenanigans, now she can have her cake and eat it too, literally.

"What you gonna do about it Heda, ha?!"

"Punishment for dirty baby girls like you is not enough I guess, ha?!"

"I can take punishment but will you slide your cock in me right now Heda?!"

"You are asking for it aren't you?"

"No Heda, am begging you for it"

"Well of course baby girl, it would be my fucking pleasure!" And with that Lexa can't take any more of this merry go round dance.  She holds Clarke's hips and pulls her to her.  She feeds her head between those fucking soaking dripping folds and swipes her long tongue over her lips.  The first taste of Clarke's exotic sweet cocktail of cum on her lips drives her nuts, she wants more, a lot lot more.  Clarke moans when she feels Lexa's tongue swipes at her wet folds, she wants more, a lot lot more.

"Please Heda , more... ple" Before she could utter the rest Lexa's tongue was buried deep inside her dripping cunt.  She licks, she swipes, she swirls and sucks again and again and again.  Clarke's legs are tremble, her breathing is shallow, her cunt is fully exposed to Lexa's pleasuring mouth.  Lexa is devouring her as if she's been hungry for fucking years.  Clarke is hungry for Lexa's mouth too.  Lexa's tongue darting in and out of her slippery pussy,.  She's swirling and nipping at her swollen clit.  She licks, swirls and sucks taking all of Clarke's cunt inside her mouth and gnawing on it.  Clarke is moaning and wriggling her bum driving herself further into Lexa's face.  Lexa then lips Clarke over and lays her down, spreads her legs as wide open as possible, slides her body slowly over her and lays flat on top of her slender body and finally, fucking finally she slides her rock of a cock inside of Clarke's quivering cunt. Clarke gasps for air and clenches her walls shutting down tight around Lexa's huge shaft.

"aaaaaa Heda!" Clarke rasps and holds Lexa tighter to her body.

"You ok baby girl?" Lexa endears in Clarke's ears.  Clarke nods and moans.

"Faster Heda... pleeeeease!"  Her voice breaks as she closes her eyes and paces her breathing.  Lexa's hips are gyrating, dipping deep and fast in and out of the fantastically wet tunnel. Her thrusts are slow paced at first.  Her hands cups Clarke's breasts, kneads them gently, pushes them up and slides her tongue on her pink nipples, swirling, sucking and gently biting them making Clarke moan and whimper her name.  She thrusts faster. She feeds her cock deeper and deeper until it's fully sheathed inside of Clarke's folds.  Her hips are fit and strong, she's made for this, she's made to thrust, she's made to drill, a young and very fit and supple fine stud, Lexa's prides herself on never ever leaving her girls unsatisfied ever and her cock never fails to deliver.  She feels Clarke's hands on her firm buttocks. She feels her drag her nails on her flesh and then pulls her closer and deeper yet into her.

"Please Heda, faster..." She begs and moves her nails and drags them on Lexa's skin almost drawing blood on her back causing her stud to wince in pain.  Lexa doesn't mind pain, pain is her middle name, she grow up with it and she's lived with it most of her life, she whimpers and whispers Clarke's name.

"Yes Clarke, I'm here...I lov..." Lexa bites down hard on her lip to muffle her words. " _what the fuck Lexa, what the actual fucking fuck, shut the fuck up, you can't say I love you, YOU'VE JUST MET HER."_ Lexa swallows the fucking lump in her throat, she feels scared, she's never like this with any one ever.  _This feels different, tears swell behind her sad, beautiful eyes, she so wants to love and be loved back_.  This girl unsuspectingly is breaking her down piece by piece, wall by wall, she feels totally exposed.

'Are you ok Heda?"  Clarke sighs in Lexa's ear and looks at her.  She feels a shift in her heart, her feelings.  "W _hat the fuck is going on?_   Clarke wants to love and be loved back too.  She feels Lexa trembling above her, she swears she could see tears in her eyes.

"Am great Clarke" Lexa husks back and carries on.  She wants to give this girl everything she's ever wanted and asked for.  She wants to give this girl the most precious thing she's ever had, herself.  She thrusts deeper and she drills faster inside Clarke's cunt.  Clarke hooks her legs behind Lexa's ass and starts to rock her faster into her.  Her hips are bucking. Her breathing is shallows and her cunt is pulsating crazy, clenching and holding Lex's cock tighter between her shivering wall, she's almost near eruption. Lexa feels her cock about to burst, the amazing feeling of being inside Clarke, the heat that's engulfing her whole body is burning her up and setting both of them on fire. The friction is driving her load up to the top of her cock's head. Her breathing is shallow and the ache in the pit of her guts is intense, she going to explode.  She slides both her hands under Clarke's ass and holds her there firmly pinning her to the bed and drilling into her.  Her thrusts are frantic, her load is building, her heart is fucking racing like a lioness chasing a gazelle.  She hears Clarke screaming and moaning her name.  It drives her to destruction, it drive her to give more and thrust faster.

"Heda...am cumin for you, am... Heda...aaaaa" Clarke erupts. She screams Lexa's name and spits out all kind of obscenities as her body convulses and wriggles under that of her fine stud.  Her legs still hooked under Lexa's firm buttocks driving her deeper still into her throbbing cunt eager for her to explode too. 

"Clarke...am cumin for you"  Lexa rasps gasping for air.  Few seconds and Lexa will come.  Few thrust and a count of ten seconds and she will explode. She pumps and assaults Clarke's pussy.  Her hips plunge faster, _1, 2, 3, 4,_ _5_ she mentally counts.  She times her orgasm and paces it to the fucking second, she thrusts, _6, 7, 8, 9, 10,_ pop.  Lexa shoots her load deep within Clarke's cunt.  She's coats her wall with ribbons after ribbons of her precious white sticky cum.  Her whole body shudders and shivers above Clarke's squirming and twisting slippery body.  She hears the most alluring voice ever flooding her ears and pacifying her racing heart. Clarke screaming her name, Clarke swearing, obscenities she's never ever heard and moaning underneath her.  A smile breaks on her glistening face.  She really really likes this girl, like really it's insane.  Lexa wants to slides off of Clarke's twisting body to give her a relief of her body weight.

"Stay, please Heda!" Clarke grunts in Lexa's ear.  Lexa lifts her face up a little and looks at Clarke's pleading puppy eyes.  She leans in and peppers her face with sweet tiny kisses, her cock is still pounding inside of Clarke's cunt.  Clarke's gripping walls are milking every last drop out of Lexa's throbbing cock.  Her hooked strong legs are still under her buttocks and still driving her into her slowly unrelenting.  "That was fucking ins..." Lexa whispers.  Clarke finishes "insane?" Clarke and Lexa giggle and kiss each others again and again and again. 

'Yeah fucking mad, you are so wild Griffin" Lexa sneers grinning.

"Oh my fucking gawwwd, you are still hard Heda" Clarke can feel Lexa's rock hard inside of her.

"Clarke, get acquainted with my Super Woman cock"  Lexa chuckle and snorts, then bites down on her pulse point. Clarke giggles and nuzzles Lexa's neck relishing every second she has with this gorgeous, gentle, hypnotising green eyed fine stud.  Lexa slides and slips out of Clarke's wet pussy.  Clarke blushes as she casts her eyes down and see Lexa's fine ribbed stud cock.  "Nice to meet you Super Woman cock"  She snorts and both of them laugh.  Clarke wants to protests though for the loss of Lexa's shaft inside of her. She pouts her lips and crunches her face.  Lexa's notices the almost comical display on Clarke's face.  She crunches her face too and wriggles her nose, she understand.  "Sleep Clarke, this Super cock is not going anywhere."  They both giggle and hold each others closer.  Lexa kisses the pout away and makes Clarke smile.  She pulls the sheets over them and both slip into blissful dreamy sleep wrapped inside each others arms and legs. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cage hovering above Lexa with a gun pointed to her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, angst and fluff that leads to sweet Clexa moments.

 "Get up, now, on your feet Lexa Wood" a gun was pointed to her head and a man standing over her.

Lexa shakes violently, opens her eyes, adjust her eyes to the little light in the room and jumps out of bed.

"Cage, what the fuck?" She screams.

"On your knees bitch and say your last prayers" Cage bellowed and pushed the gun harder in her head making a dent in her skin.

Lexa's horrified, her face white, twisted and contorted, her heart is racing as if it was gonna pop out of her chest.

"I said on your knees" Cage screamed at her.

"Cage please, don't shoot!" She screams and looks at his blazing eyes.

"Give me one good reason Wood, one!?" He spat his words at her face his nose almost touching hers.

Lexa felt the pile rise in her guts, she was disgusted and felt sick from his dragon breath.

"What do you want?!" Lexa asked with venom spitting out of her mouth.

"You know exactly what I want Msssss Wood" Cage barked at her face making her whole body jump.

"Cage please, you can have whatever you want, just let me go" Lexa had a stern face keeping strong and focused.

"You're playing your smart ass games again Wood?!" He smirked at her.

"Am not!" Lexa spat keeping her voice down.  Cage lifted his head and looked around the room.  He saw a figure of a woman on the bed obviously sleeping.

"Oh and what have we here, a girlfriend, aaaa how cosy!" Cage roared out and cocked his gun ready to fire at Lexa's head.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's... leave her alone, she's got nothing to do with this, she's..."  Lexa's voice cracked.

  
"Well of course, freakssss like you should not have such a fine ass for a girlfriend!" Cage hissed and roared in a horrible disgusting laughter, still gun in his hand he pushed it harder making Lexa wince with pain.  She was sick and disgusting with this despicable low life waste of a man.

"Fuck you Cage, fuckkkk you!" Lexa spat a big gob of spit in his face and leapt at him like a raging bull, her blood is boiling and all she could see is red. She punched him square in the face breaking his jaw. He stumbled backward with the force of Lexa's punch and fell to the ground with Lexa on top of him carrying on with the assault.  He pushed her off of him and gained control over her again.

"You bitch, you gonna pay for this..." Bang bang the gun went off and Lexa jolted out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud. She screamed in pain as she landed badly on her arm.  She was covered in sweat, her breathing shallow and her whole body shivering.

Clarke was shaken out of her sleep when she heard the noise. She sat in bed, looked around 4:12 am blinked on the clock. Clarke is the worst at early call, she can't wake up before 8am unless the house is on fire and so on Sundays she sleeps almost all day to catch up on her long sleepless night at work.  She rubed her eyes to adjust to the little light in the room.  She couldn't see Lexa next to her on the bed,  she panicked.   She looked around again and then she spotted her on the floor curled in a bowl in a fetal position trembling and holding her knees visibly agitated and shaken. She jumped out of bed and leapt next to her on the floor. Her heart is racing, her mouth so fucking dry, and her face aghast.

"Heda, what is it...what's the matter?"  Lexa was in tears whimpering and not in a good way, and she was having difficulty breathing. Clarke's heart splintered into a thousand piece.  It was very hard to see the fine stud so vulnerable and small curled up on the floor visibly hurt and in pain. Clarke pulled and gathered Lexa's crumbled body to hers, engulfed her in her warm and loving arms and tried to calm her down.

"I, I... a gun...he shot me... shoot you..!" Lexa wasn't making any sense, her words incoherent.  Clarke guessed it might have been a nightmare.

"Breathe Heda, just breath, don't worry... 1, 2, 3, that's it, in and out" Clarke guided her through her breathing.

"I'm sorry...I woke you..!" Lexa wants to apologise for disturbing Clarke.

"Shushhhhh, please don't worry. I'm fine. You're fine, It's just a bad dream, I'm here, I've got you love!" Clarke husked in Lexa's ear and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and the top of her head and held her tighter.

Lexa felt Clarke's comforting arms around her and nuzzled her head in the crook's of her pulsating neck.

"I, I..." Lexa can't find the words, she was shaking still.

"It's ok Heda... don't talk!" Clarke sighed and hugged her closer stroking her strewn hair, pushing it away from her face.

Lexa nodded her head and kissed Clarke's neck gently.  She felt so safe and content in her arms, in fact she's never felt this safe or happy in anyone's arms despite her disposition.

Few minutes passed the girls were still holding each others, Clarke rocking Lexa back and forth like a baby.  Her breathing was better and she was a lot calmer.  Clarke felt Lexa relax in her embrace.  She held Lexa's face up, looked at her troubled green eyes and her heart sank.  The sight of this gentle fine stud in such a distressed state made her heart ache. Those tortured eyes mesmerised her in so many ways but it also made her feel pain. She leaned in and gave Lexa a reassuring kiss on her trembling lips.  Lexa looked at her sweet and kind blue orbits and kissed her back gently holding her gaze.   She has so much to tell this beautiful woman her heart is bursting but she will not burden her with her own worries and problems. She doesn't want to tarnish her innocence and kindness with the things she is and has to deal with.

"Are you ok Heda?" Gasped Clarke looking straight into her visibly worried eyes.

"Lexa, my real name is Lexa, Heda is my business name!" Lexa sighed holding Clarke's gaze.

"Lexa, that's a beautiful name Heda!" Clarke snorted and smiled at Lexa.  Lexa's face broke into a smile too and she let a nervous giggle escape her throat.

"Thank you Clarke" She smirked.

"Are you feeling better now, Lexa?" Clarke murmered Lexa's name and it made her shiver.  She likes the way Clarke utters her name.

"I'm fine Clarke" Lexa replied nodding her head.

"Good, let's get you up and back in bed!" Clarke rasped in her ear and started to get up holding Lexa's hands in hers. She helped Lexa into bed and laid her back and laid next to her arms and legs wrapped around each others. She pulled the sheets over them and then brought her face as close as possible to Lexa's their noses were brushing gently.  Lexa's breathing was almost back to normal.  Under the low light streaming from the windows, they looked into each others eyes and green flowing river swam peacefully in a deep blue sea.

"Thank you Clarke, I'm so glad you're here!" Lexa muttered on Clarke's lips and gave her a light kiss.

"You're welcome Lexa, I'm so happy I am here, with you!" She breathed on Lexa's lips.

"I'm a...!" Lexa has lost her voice again, a big lump rose in her throat and she struggled to gulp it down.

"Shushhhh, you don't have to explain, sleep baby I'll be here to till you wake!"  Clarke smiled at her with the softest eyes ever.

"Will you hold me while I sleep Clarke?!" Lexa sighed puppy eyes faltering.

"It would be my pleasure to hold you and keep you safe Heda?!" Clarke rasped on her lips.

"Thank..." Lexa didn't finish, Clarke's lips were on hers again kissing her gently lulling her back to sleep. They kissed for few more second, sweet, chaste, reassuring little, light kisses that put them back in a sleeping mood.  Lexa was exhausted and she felt a slight pain in her arm as she landed on it when she jumped out of bed.

Her dreams have turned to nightmares lately. Cage is one of her biggest enemies. He's been after her and her business empire for years, and recently he got the detestable Nia to join forces him which disturbed Lexa a great deal and added to the burden on her shoulders.  They want to bring her and her huge successful business down.  Lexa knows all about his dirty and seedy underground dealings.  He runs a ring of prostitution and drug operation all over the country.  The police are after him but so far he has eluded them. But Lexa is onto him. She has her spices on him following his every move and he knows that and of course he's not going to let her rest.  He knows that she is going to bring him down to his knees with Nia too.  He knows that Heda Enterprise is a very legitimate and successful business and he wants his dirty hands on it so that he could carry on with his dirty dealings using her as a cover.  But Lexa is going to be the one who's gonna bring his world crashing down on him and crush him in the process too.  Mount Weather operation might be all above board but that is only a cover up.  Cage Wallace's disgusting, vile and illegal dealings days are numbered.

Lexa's heart constricts and she feels pain shoot through her chest. She hugs Clarke's warm body closer to her and nuzzles her neck again.  Clarke's breathing was faint but steady.  It sounded like  sweet harmonies melody to Lexa's ears, a melody she could listen to all of her life.  Clarke feels warm.  Clarke feels comfortable.  Clarke feels like HOME.  Yea Lexa feels home in Clarke's arms, she feels this is where she belongs and now her heart is in real pain because she's never ever had those feelings with anyone else before, not even close to feeling home anywhere in anyone's arms.  This concept was new to her but it was so alluring.  Lexa has never felt this pull on her heart strings, it's all new and promising.  Lexa's has never felt that she could ever find a soul mate or someone who could be her shelter, her haven, a place where she could lay her head and sleep peacefully all night.  She could feel deep down in her core that Clarke could offer a glimpse of all of this, all what Lexa wants and needs, a better and brighter future, simple and peaceful.

Lexa sighed heavily, pain shooting in her heart.  Well she ever find her soul mate. Well she ever have a quite life without enemies and without war. She took a deep breath and held Clarke closer peppering her face with light kisses. Feeling Clarke's heart beating against her ribs, her chest rising in harmony with hers and watching her sleeping and breathing with no care in the world it put Lexa in a trance and soon enough she drifted back into a dream world too.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa’s a wood and Clarke is Growlffin for her.

Lexa is laying on her side on her queen’s bed, her face very near to Clarke’s face, her chest rising slowly with each breath she takes, strands of hair on her face, one arm is tucked under her pillow and the other is resting on Clarke's hip.  She is fast asleep peacefully after her night mare.  Clarke’s head is resting very close to Lexa’s face, her breathing is shallow, her eyes twitching and her body too is comfortably resting very near to that of the fine stud sleeping next to her.  She feels something pokes at her thigh.  She hums, slowly, cracks open one eye and crunches her face to adjust to the light streaming form the windows.  For few seconds she has a memory loss, she doesn’t know where she is.  She rubs her nose then her eyes as she opens them one by one as it downs on her that she is still at Lexa’s secret hiding.  She looks around her and sees Lexa next to her still sleeping fretfully, her face almost brushing over hers.

She moves a little backward quietly and slowly as not to wake her stud.  She creates a little of space between them. She rubs her eyes again to fully take all her surrounding and that of the gorgeousness laying next to her.  She sit up and register the time on the clock, it’s just before midday and she’s happy she managed to have a good sleep after she was awakened by Lexa’s delicate situation.  She darts her eyes again to the fine body laying on the bed next to her.

Lexa’s fit upper body is exposed, the sheets slipped down to her lower body.  Clarke stares at the sleeping beauty.  She doesn’t know what’s she done in her life to get this chance to be with this fine stud.  Lexa is the epitome of beauty of human specimen, her face is soft and full of youthfulness, smooth skin, full, pink lush lips, strong chiselled jaw, strong palpitating slender neck, soft, pert, delightful breasts, pink nipples towering a pebbled oasis that makes Clarke hungry and thirsty all at once as something deep within her stairs and her tummy flips.

Everything looks peaceful and relaxed in Lexa's body except for one thing and that’s when Clarke looks down and notices the rising tent under the sheets.  She finds what was poking her thigh and the cause of waking her up from her dream land.  A big smile forms on her face, her eyebrows rise and her heart beats faster.  She gulps, her throat constricts and she definitely needs a fucking drink to drawn her thirst.  She smirks, bites her lower lip then slides her tongue over them to moistens the dryness away.  She closes her eyes for few seconds imagining all kinds.  Clarke has a dirty mind, she’s a horny devil and Lexa’s wood is twitching under the sheets and Clarke, will she fucking wants it, she needs it, she needs all of it.

She licks her lips again and starts to slide down back on the bed.  She lays her head very near Lexa’s face again and watches her breathing.  For few seconds longer she watches and her breaths sync with Lexa’s breathing.  She wants the fine stud hard cock in whichever way she could.  It’s poking at her still and it is definitely awake and in need of her attention and by any gods she is going to give it her full attention.  Clarke can’t just lay there, it’s poking at her and it’s so fucking hard and throbbing and she can see that through the sheets.  She moves her hand down between their bodies, slowly sliding until she feels it.  She hovers her fingers over the sheet and then brushes over it.  Lexa doesn’t move.

Clarke looks at her closed eyes for any sign of any kind, nothing.  Clarke holds the hard member through the sheet and slides her hand down, right down to the crook of it and feels it’s full length. Her mouth flops open.  It's fucking huge.  Lexa’s cock twitches and thashes in her hand.  She gives it few strokes as she starts to slide the sheets off.  Watching Lexa’s face for any signs of waking but still nothing.  Clarke smiles and starts to slide her body down.  She slides the sheets off with her descend and frees the throbbing hard shaft.  Lexa’s boner pops it’s head out and stands to full attention.  Clarke's face lights up and breaks with a huge smile.

_“Well hello there fine stud, nice to meet you again.”_ Clarke snorts and giggles under her breath still doesn’t want to wake Lexa up.  She holds it again between her fingers and starts to rub it slowly up and down.  She sits on her hunches, leans down and takes a taster of the tip, it's slit was glistening.  She swipes her tongue over her lips and takes another lick.  She watches Lexa’s nose twitches but she doesn’t wake up.  Clarke wraps her hand around it firmly and starts to pump gently.  She take a lick of the tip again, then slides her tongue down tracing it to the core and then swipes her tongue up.  She swallows hard as she feels her heart pumps faster and her centre pulsate.  Lexa is not moving still and Clarke’s hand is steady and busy on her cock.

She hovers her mouth over the fine stud dick, her lips flutters, her tongue pokes as she salivate over it and drools.  She holds it firm, slides her tongue out, slides the cock on it and between her lips and starts to lick as if she’s holding a delicious ice cream cone in her hand.  “Clarke!” Lexa croaks and takes a deep breath.  Clarke slides the cock out of her mouth and looks at Lexa with a soft smile on her face and ferocious lust in her eyes.  Lexa’s eyes are still closed, a smile on her face and a slight tremble on her lips.  Clarke starts to gently stroke her cock again looking at Lexa for any signs of disapproval but non comes.  She slides Lexa’s hard cock back into her wet, warm and hungry mouth and starts to earnestly suck on it while pumping the shaft up and down. 

Lexa whimpers and lets out a soft groan.  “Clarke!” Lexa breathes her name again and slowly cracks her eyes open.  She sees Clarke’s naked body bent besides her on her knees, hovering over her and her rippling cock shoved deep in her wet mouth.  Lexa licks her dry lips as her stomach coils tighter with each lick and suck Clarke gives her hard shaft and her heart flutters harder with each suck.

“You ok?” Clarke tentatively asks between her strokes.  Lexa nods with her soft eyes, turns and lays flat on her back to give Clarke full access of her lower regions.  Clarke smiles and slides her mouth down on the hard as a rock cock and starts her firm and fast assault on the fine stud’s member.  She wraps her lips around it and slide it in her mouth right to the end almost gagging on the sheer size of it.  She pulls her lips up and then down holding it in one hand while the other hands strokes her six packs.  She drags her nails on Lexa’s skin illiciting whimpers for the stud below her .  Lexa trembles, her legs shakes and her breathing is hard.  Her eyes shut tightly as Clarke unleashes her devilish moves on her.  Her cock is hard, tight coil in her stomach, and Clarke’s lips feel insane wrapped around her shaft.

“This feels so good baby girl” Lexa gasps as she takes a deep breath and swallows hard, her eyes rolling in her head.

“Lexa, open your eyes, look at me!” Clarke husks as she slides Lexa’s cock out of her mouth.

“Clarke... please!” Lexa opens her glazed eyes and looks at Clarke pleading with her.

“Tell me, tell me what you want Heda?!” Clarke’s mouth slides on top of her cock again waiting for Lexa’s answer.

“Suck me, harder, and faster Clarke...I’m..” Lexa husks and bites her fingers.  Clarke slides Lexa's cock out of her mouth and again swipes and swirls her tongue over the ribbed shaft.  She licks up and down, harder and faster, pumping Lexa’s cock into frenzy.  Lexa's moans grow louder ass she wriggles under Clarke's hand.  Her eruption building up slowly, the coils is tighter in the pit of her stomach and her heart is racing.  Clarke squeezes Lexa’s balls as she she slides her mouth up and down on her shaft, pumps, licks, sucks and swirls her tongue round and round, up and down, licks the pre cum leaking from it's slit, slides deeper, slides faster and feels Lexa squirms, moans and whimpers under her ministration.

"I’m..oh gawwwd...Clarke, fuck!” Lexa gasps between trying to catch her breaths and enjoying the feeling of Clarke's mouth devouring her dick.  Clarke sucks her as if her life depends on it and she loves to hear Lexa's noises and see her face crunched from the pleasure she's giving her.  Clarke’s centre floods with her own slippery juice as her cunt throps and clenches wanting to be filled.  She is hungry and empty and she wants Lexa’s cock to invade her quivering core and fill her tight walls, fill her right up and stretch her walls.  Still holding Lexa’s wiggling cock in her hand, she moves her body and straddles Lexa.  She hovers the cock near her clenching entrance, dips it in her wet cunt to moisten the head more and then pulls it off.  Lexa moans and a _fuck_ escapes her throat.  Clarke smirks as she slowly writhes Lexa's hips, gyrates her won deeper onto Lexa’s.  She slides her wet core up and down on her dick, up to her ribbed stomach, down to her balls, and again up, smearing her slickness on Lexa’s body. 

"Clarke, fuckkk" Lexa groans, holds Clarke's delicious buttocks, gives her a playful spanks and starts to rock her harder on her cock.  "Ouch... do it again!" Clarke croaks atop of her and rides her harder.  Lexa's wriggles Clarke's butt between her hands and gives her another harder spank.  Clarke's dirty mouth spits immoralities "fuck yes, harder Lexa, fuckkkk" Clarke chuckles and writhes the throbbing cock harder.  Lexa grins and her eyes beam.  Clarke slides her body down and holds Lexa's cock between her wet lips, no penetration just rubbing then slides up.

"Tease!" Lexa protests and pushes Clarke back down on her cock.  Clarke is desperate for Lexa's cock rip her cunt, fuck yes, but she like to tease too.

"Heda is impatient?" She snorts, slides up, leans in and takes one of Lexa’s nipples in her mouth and attacks it with her wet lips, nipping gently with her teeth making Lexa squirm and gasp in pleasure and delightful pain.  Lexa holds and tangles her fingers in Clarke’s blonde tassels and pulls her up to her face crashing their lips together for a hot breathtaking kiss.  They kiss until they have no more air left in their lungs, forced to separate to breathe Clarke attacks Lexa’s neck.  She slides her mouth up and down her strong slender neck, nips, licks, sucks her skin bruising and leaving a trail of destroyed skin under her lips.  Lexa's neck slowly flowers with blue marks.  Clarke is a wild animal unleashed and Lexa allowes her to have her ways with her, to feast on her and have her fill.  Clarke slides her body down again and rubs her wet core on Lexa’s firm body.  She leaves a trail of her honey on Lexa's skin.  Lexa holds her butts firmly helping Clarke to pump into her.  Clarke slides up, right up.  She hovers her dripping pussy over Lexa's face.  Lexa gulps and swallows hard.  "Clarke, you are so wet, um, all for me?" She whimpers and licks her pink lips.

"All for you Heda, fuck my cunt please!" Clarke sniggers and lowers her core nearer to Lexa's hungry mouth.  Seeing Clarke's wet core hovering over her face made Lexa's tummy churn and her throat bobs faster trying to swallow harder.  She extends her tongue and swipes it over Clarke's wet folds.  Clarke lowers her self to give Lexa full and easy access to her throbbing cunt.  She dips her hips down and feels Lexa's tongue swipes her folds.  Lexa holds Clarke's buttocks, lowers her down, holds her up but very near to her mouth.  Clarke holds the bed's headboard, her legs shivers, she whimpers and moans as she feels Lexa's mouth start to assault her cunt.  Clarke helps Lexa and starts to moves her hips back and forth fucking herself on Lexa's mouth.  She rocks, writhes and dances hip over Lexa's face, feeling her tongue dipping in and out of her hot pot.  Lexa deflowers Clarke's cunt, invades her folds and peels her petals to fully penetrate her with her tongue. Clarke bucks. Clarke gyrates. Clarke rotates her pelvis over the strong member under her.  She breaths hard. "Fuckkk... Lexaaa" Clarke screams her name.  Released moans and groans, Clarke holds tighter to the bed's headboard.  She feels it.  She is nearly there.  Few more licks, few more sucks, few more. "Oh my goawwwwd..."  Clarke explodes atop of Lexa face.  "fuckkk..."  She screams, shivers and drips her honey in Lexa's open mouth.  Her thighs shiver and her stomach flips. She stays up a little while, she writhes atop of Lexa still, slowly riding her orgasm.  "Tastes so fucking good baby girl" Lexa husks and licks her lips, swiping at Clarke's cunt cleaning her and making sure she gets the full satisfaction of her orgasm until Clarke can't hold herself any longer.  She slides down and slumps on top of Lexa's body, hard of breathing still.  Lexa's cock is thrashing, it feels so tight and ready to explode. 

Clarke nuzzling Lexa's neck she lifts her face.  She hovers her mouth over Lexa's wet lips.  She sink her blue eyes in a deep green flowing river and grins.  "Did you have enough, Heda?" She gasps on Lexa's mouth, kisses her deeply, bites her luscious lips tasting her own cum on them.  "Never" Lexa grumbles and takes Clarke's lips between hers and sucks on them.  Clarke slides her hips down Lexa's body just enough for her wet folds to slightly brush over her cock.  "Clarke, stop teasing" Lexa whisper and bites Clarke's ear. "What you gonna do about it stud?" She smirks and bites Lexa's nipple making her wince with pain.  "I will fuck you" Lexa husks and holds Clarke's hips firmly atop of her. "Lexa, _I want you_ to fuck me!" She lifts her brows and stick her tongue at her with a wink. "You're such a horny devil aren't you baby girl?" Lexa huffs and holds tighter wanting to flip Clarke over and top her.  Clarke digs her heels in the mattress and holds firmly atop of Lexa.   "Can you blame me...y _ou_ make me a horny devil, Lexa"  Clarke snorts and bites Lexa's jaw. Lexa hums and murmers. "I like horny dirty girls." Lexa grins and takes Clarke's tongue between her lips and sucks on it.

Clarke doesn't want to frustrate Lexa but Clarke likes to play games.  She slides her hips down, coats her cum on Lexa's firm tummy.  She holds Lexa's cock in her hand again, gives few pumps and this time she buries it in her inch by inch, strokes it as it goes deeper within her slippery walls, slides her pounding cunt over it and holds it between her tight walls.  Lexa inhales and holds her breath.  Clarke starts to rock, gyrate and rotate her hips on top of Lexa’s cock.  She slides it deeper and deeper still until she feels it bottomed up.  Lexa firmly wraps her arms around Clarke’s back and holds her tightly as she tries to flip her over.  Clarke resist again and stays on top.  "I've got you!"  Clarke whispers.  She rock hard and fast on Lexa’s cock.  Her cunt throbs and flinches as her tight walls hold Lexa's vibrating cock within them and squeezes her shaft pumping inside her pink slick moist tunnel.  She circles her hips, she pumps up and down. Lexa holding her firmly as she helps her to fuck her cock.  Clarke squeals with the force of Lexa's cock inside her cunt.  Lexa moans and rocks harder with Clarke too syncing their movements for maximum friction.  Lexa’s hand moves between their bodies.  Lexa feels Clarke’s clit.  She rubs gently.  Clarke yelps on Lexa’s lips as she feels Lexa’s fingers stroking and rubbing at her engorged pink nub.  Lexa is attacking her little bean.  She flicks and squeezes it between her fingers as her cock pounds inside of her.  Clarke slumps on top of Lexa’s body still holding her cock between her clenching walls.  Lexa takes her chances and flips Clarke over and lays her on her back down on the mattress.  She pins her down and holds her arms over her head.  Lexa slides her mouth on Clarke's neck and nuzzles her pulse point.  She licks her ears one by one.  She licks up and down her neck.  She sinks her teeth in and bites gently to graze and inflame the skin to leave marks and claim on her body.  Lexa is on top and her frenzy cock is buried deep inside the core of the most beautiful blond ever.  Clarke whimpers and whines calling Lexa’s name.  “Fuck me Lexa, fuck me hard please!” She whispers.

Lexa doesn’t need encouragement, her throbbing cock is near eruption.  Her fluid is building to the top few thrusts deep into Clarke’s cunt will render her spineless.  She rocks and thrusts her hips, rutting deeper, fucking harder, pounding, pumping, drilling and impaling Clarke's pussy on her cock.  Clarke arches her back to meet Lexa’s thrust for deeper penetration and thrashes her hips under Lexa's.  She buck harder as she feels her orgasm near and rocks her hips up and down.  Her back arches.  Lexa thrusts and gyrate as she holds Clarke firmer.  She pins her down. “Shhhhh baby girl... am here” Lexa endears as she feels Clarke pushing harder, squirming and working her cock faster and deeper.  "Lexaaa"  Clarke rasps.  Lexa is a tentative lover, she knows what women want, she knows what Clarke wants.  She wants to give it to her.  She want to make her feel the full force of it.  Lexa always makes sure women are satisfied and she lets them cum first.  Clarke will be fully satisfied too in many ways than Lexa ever allows with others.  Clarke is special.

She holds Clarke by the arms and pulls her up to her.  Clarke's eyes open wide and pleading.  Lexa bends her over and motions her to go on her knees.  Clarke head down, ass up in the air and her dripping cunt open wider for Lexa's hard as a rock cock.  Lexa spanks her buttocks making Clarke scream. "Fuckkk, Lexa, fuckk me, please" Clarke can't hold any longer.  Lexa aligns her cock with Clarke's pussy and penetrates her deeper.  She slides every inch of her cock inside and go on the rampage.  She drills hard, pump inside Clarke's pussy faster, stretches her tight wall wider, destroying her pussy.  She rides her cunt like a wild bull.  Clarke pushes for more, for faster, for harder and Lexa obliges.  She feels Clarke’s orgasm nearer and nearer.  Clarke’s growls, moans and sighs are loud and louder.  She spits profanities as if she's in a soccer game. “Fuck, oh, fuck me Lexa, please, harder stud, fuck me harder” Clarke gasps and holds her breath.  Her eyes roll in the back her head, her tummy flips and coils, her walls clench and pulsating faster and Lexa... "Oh my gawwd, faster baby please?" Clarke gasps, holds her breath and Lexa goes for the kill.  She ruts and thrust deeper and faster. Clarke’s writhes and rocks her ass on push backward on Lexa's hips.  Lexa's hip bone thud and collide with Clarke's.  She hold her breath.  Lexa slows a little and reaches for Clrark's clit.  She rubs it, squeezes it between her fingers and slides her finger up and down with each rub Clarke's screams louder.  Lexa's final hard thrust of her cock sends Clarke toppling over the edge.  Her orgasm rages and erupts within her tight walls and rips through her whole body.  Lexa’s cock throbs deeper inside her.  Feeling Clarke's orgasm sends violent shivers down her spine too and few seconds later her cock shatters and erupts too spilling a full load deep within Clarke’s walls.  "aaaaaaa..." Lexa screams with her explosion.  Her volcano spits hot warm liquid deep into Clarke’s womb, fills her up to the rim. It fucking keeps coming.  The white silky load spill and leaks out of her Clarke's quivering cunt.  It coats her thighs, coats Lexa's thighs and slides down soaking the sheets beneath them.  Clarke slumps down on the bed completely fucking spent.  Lexa slumps over her body completely fucking spent too.  Her whole body throbbing and wriggling atop of Clarke’s trembling body. She removes the sweaty blonde tassels away from the back of Clark's neck, and plants a kiss on her skin.  She stretches her arms and finds clarke's hands.  She entwines her fingers with Clarke’s as both rest and ride their orgasm.  Lexa feels so fucking comfortable and content.  Clarke feels so full comfortable and content too.  They stay in that state for few minutes then Clarke moves and flips over still holding Lexa on top of her.  Lexa's face flushed red and her skin coated with her sweat.  Clarke smooths the hair away from her face and Lexa's face too. She pulls her down and takes her lips inside her mouth and they kiss gently for few seconds. They hold each others tightly and Lexa snuggles into Clarke.  Clarke's arms wrap around Lexa's back.  Lexa's arms are under Clarke's body.  Lexa feels Clarke's pulse slowly receding to normal so does her own.

“That was fucking innnn sane, fucking amaaaazballs Lexa” Clarke rasps with a laugh.

“You are insatiable baby, oh my gawwd you killed me" Lexa hums and looks deeper into Clarke's captivating blue eyes.

"You've seen nothing yet, Lexaaa"  Clarke snorts and giggle.

"What the fuck!"  Lexa nervously giggles too.

"You want another go, fine stud?" Clarke chuckles and gives Lexa a nip on her lower lip.

"Give me a minute to recover baby girl!” Lexa snorts and giggles. Clarke giggles too and opens her eyes to look at the green shimmering eyes above her.

“Well it’s not my fault, your cock woke me up.” She snorts and kisses Lexa’s lips.

“My cock is always awake Clarke.” Lexa states facts and smirks back at Clarke.

“Well, it was poking me and it definitely needed my attention.” Clarke laughs and Lexa looks at her with bewilderment and amusement.

She definitely likes this unabashed, passionate, warm young woman.  She likes her shameless yet brazen attitude.  Clarke goes for what she wants and gets it and that is a complete turn on. Her fearless stance makes Lexa a tad weak.

“Well, you’ve for sure given it your full attention haven’t you baby girl?” Lexa husks and holds Clarke closer. She kisses her lips gently and brushes her nose over hers.

"Um yeaa but could go again.” Clarke smirks laughing.  Lexa moves and slide off Clarke’s body and lays next to her propping her head on her hand.

“I like waking up this way” Lexa smirks and crunches her nose.

"My hunch paid off then, ha?" Clarke winks and chuckles.

“Oh it did for sure, and just you know...I could go to sleep that way too” Lexa states with a frown on her face and a smirk.

“I bet you do” Clarke cackles, moves her body and tops Lexa again.  She leans in and crushes her lips with Lexa’s.  They kiss and kiss and kiss again until they are gasping for air.  Then Clarke’s tummy rumbles. They break their kissing and howls at the noises Clarke's tummy is making.

“Hungry much?” Lexa murmurs.

“Starving.” Clarke croaks and bites Lexa’s lush, pink lips.

“Well, you can always eat me or...” Lexa snort and lays her head backward.

“I’d love to, but I need to build up my energy too, I need sustenance Lexa." Clarke laughs and digs her teeth into Lexa’s neck and gives her bite.  Lexa winces with pleasurable pain then her tummy rumbles too and her semi hard on wiggles.

“If you carry on doing this you know that I’ll be ready to fuck you again” Lexa states with a grunt.

“Oh, ok... I do want a fuck me again and again and again... ?” Clarke gasps and winks at Lexa.

“Food first, fuck later, ok?” Lexa groans and jumps out of bed leaving Clarke breathless and wanting for more.  Clarke holds her hand and pulls her back to her.

“I say fuck first, food later!” Clarke smirks and pulls Lexa back down to her.  Lexa huffs and puffs and growls as she lands back on top of Clarke's naked rippling body.  Her cock is always ready so no problem there.  They have sex again three times, in bed, on the kitchen counter while having a bite to eat and in the shower while getting cleaned to get dirty to get cleaned again.  Clarke told Lexa that she has a night shift.  She needs to get home to get ready before she shows up for work.  She's been out of touch with all of her friends since the part and since Lexa whisked her off of her feet the second she laid eyes on her. Abby doesn't know where she is, she gets a little worried, she's over protective.  Clarke is a big girl but Abby still worries.  Lexa looks at her, holds her hand, gives her a tiny kiss and pulls her gently to her.  “Ready?” Lexa looks at Clarke with puppyish eyes but she doesn’t care.

“Now or never!” Snorts Clarke and holds Lexa’s hands firmly between hers. She takes one last look around the penthouse and then follows Lexa to the elevator.  Lexa codes the door to her penthouse, it locks like a vault.  They walk to the lift.  Lexa goes through the same drill inserting the key in and punching her secret code number onto the dashboard and the elevator takes them downstairs.  Holding each others hands still as they descend.  Lexa pushes her body onto Clarke, snuggles to her neck and peppers her with lustful small kisses.  Clarke sighs, holds Lexa under her buttocks and pulls her closer into her as Lexa carries on trailing kisses up and down her neck.  Clarke feels Lexa’s bulge swelling.  Her boner is up and hard again and rubbing against her core. The elevator is almost there, level 5.

"Lexa!" Clarke rasps as she feels her legs start to wobble.  Her face is flushs and her heart thumps harder. She doesn't mind being caught in a compromising position but she minds being left high and dry.  If Lexa carries on like this she would have to pull her into the toilets for quick fuck.  She has to do something.  Lexa sucks on Clarke’s neck, moves her head downward, cups her breasts and slides her bulge up and down Clarke's core.

“Fuck... Lexa, we’re almost there, you need to...!” Clarke pushes Lexa back gently.  She breaks the trail of kisses on her neck.  she holds Lexa's gyrating hips away. Lexa groans unhappy and pushes back onto Clarke’s body.

“Lexa, if you keep going you won’t be able to hide your bulge!” Clarke sniggers and lovingly pushes Lexa off of her again.

“We still have 5 more levels!” Lexa huffs and puffs wanting to carry on latching on Clarke’s body.

"Yea we are but this thing is fast." Clarke snorts and resists although she's so fucking turned on again and her core is wet.

"You feel sooo good Clarke, I want to fuck you again!" Lexa almost begging.

“Get hold of yourself stud if you don’t want your bulge to ummm !?” Clarke giggles and create a space between her and Lexa and holds her arms length away from her.

“Ok ok, you are right ughrrr, can we go back so that you can help me get rid of this little problem?” Lexa’s puppy eyes almost pleading with Clarke pointing to the front of her pants.

“I could but we are...” Clarke doesn't finish when the elevator pings announcing they are at their level.

“Too late now stud, maybe another time?” She whispers in Lexa’s ear as the door opens. Indra standing by the door.  Lexa's face pinks and she rolls her eyes at Clarke.  She pushes the button on the elevator again and the doors close.  She needs few seconds to rearrange herself and compose herself.  Clarke looks at her and a raspy snorts leave her throat.

"I told you!" Clarke giggle and leaves a peck on Lexa's flustered face.

"It's your fault, do you have to be this fucking hot?" Lexa chuckles, jumps up and down a little to get rid of her bulge but her boner is too hard. "Fuck"  She grumbles under her breath.

"I'll stand near you to hide your bulge, come on, it's not showing as much any more." Clarke tries to pacify the situation.

"Are you sure?" Lexa looks at her with puppy eyes. 

Clarke nods with a grin on her face. "Ready?'

Lexa nods her head, huffs a puffs and then presses the door to open it again.  Indra still standing by the door.

“Heda!” Indra greets Lexa with a bowed head.

“Indra?” Lexa's speak with stiff back and head up.

“The car is waiting by the back entrance, Heda.” Indra informs Lexa.

“Great, thank you Indra” Lexa managed earlier to text Indra amid all the activities that she and Clarke were engaged in and gave her instruction that they both will be leaving soon and to get the private cars ready for them.

“Ready Clarke?” Lexa looks at Clarke with soft smile.  Clarke nods her head for answer still holding onto Lexa’s hand.

“let’s go then.” She says and pulls Clarke gently behind her. She looks at Indra and gives her an order.

“Wait here Indra” She instructs trying hard to not show her flustered situation. 

“Yes Heda” Indra replies.

They walk to the back entrance where they see the car parked to pick Clarke up and drive her home.

“I had an amazing time with you Clarke” Lexa blushes as she whispers in Clarke's ear.

“So did I Heda...um Lexa” Clarke smiles and gives Lexa a peck on her cheek.

“I will see you soon, ok?” Lexa affirms.

“I look forward to it” Clarke replies.  Lexa leads her to the waiting car, opens the door for her, holds her hand up to her mouth and gives her a tiny kiss.  Clarke grins and bends down to get into car and sits on the back seat her eyes still fixed on Lexa.  Lexa gives her orders to the driver sitting behind the wheel.

“Drive Dr Griffin to street The 100, apartment 307, and accompany her to her place, don't leave until she gets in safely, or would you rather go to Griffin Medical Centre, Dr Griffin?” The driver bows and nods his head.  Clarke sitting comfortably in the back seat, hears Lexa orders.  Her mouth falls open, her jaw drops, her heart skips a beat and her blue puzzled eyes are open wide looking at Lexa with an awe.

“How, how do you... how did you know” Clarke asks with open wide eyes still staring.

“Clarke, I’m Heda, I know everything!” Lexa states a matter of fact and takes Clarke's hand in hers again.

“Everything?” Clarke asks with shaky voice, her throat parched.  Lexa pulls her hand to her lips and gives her another kiss.

“Everything I need and want to know!” Lexa's hypnotising green eyes look straight at Clarke's blue sparkling eyes and they both hold their gaze until the driver gets in and starts the engine.

"I'd rather go home first please thank you!" Clarke husks and swallows hard.

"Gustus, take the lady home please and do exactly as I instructed you." Lexa bellows her order and Gustus nods. "Understood Heda." He replies with a grin and a nod.

"See you later Dr Griffin." Lexa gasps at Clarke again as the car starts to move.

"Wait... how can I... how can I...?" Clarke can't articulate her words properly.

" _I_ will get in touch with you soon Clarke." Lexa whispers leaning in for a last kiss.

The car starts to move and drives Clarke further and further away from the mysterious, elusive fine stud.  Clarke turns in her seat to keep her eyes burrowed on Lexa’s face for as long as she can.  Lexa keeps looking at her too, big grin on her face,  and her hand up in the air waving her goodbye.  When the car is out of sight Lexa turns around and enters the lobby again to find Indra waiting for her.

“Is my car ready, Indra?”

“Yes Heda, Lincoln is your designated driver and bodyguard for the night Heda.”

“Great, the ussual service upstairs Indra, I want the place spotless...see you later.” Lexa says to Indra and starts walking to get into her car.

“Sure thing...Heda?”

“Yes Indra?”

“Your vest, you forgot your vest”

“I am going home Indra I don’t need it”

“Heda, your bullet proof vest is for you protection, please Heda!” Indra pleads with her boss.

“I know that Indra but it’s...”

“Please Heda”

“Ok, ok Indra, give it to me” A tiny smile breaks on her lips.  Indra is one of her most loyal long serving body guard. She served her parents and now she’s working for her. Lexa trust Indra with her life and she knows that Indra will do anything to make sure she stays safe at all time and at any cost.  Lexa takes her jacket off and puts on her vest.

“Thank you Heda”

“See you later Indra, go to sleep please, I will text you when I next need you”

“Sure Heda, thank you”

“Good night”

“Good night Heda."

Lexa exits the building and jumps into her waiting Maserati driven by Lincoln who is her body guard but Lexa also treats him like a big brother.

“Would you rather drive today Heda?” Lincoln asks his boss.

“No Lincs, I’m too tired!”  Lexa replies.

“Usual place Heda?” 

“No Lincs, drive and I will update the SatNav.”  Lexa straps her seat belt, codes the SatNav with the undisclosed location, now disclosed only to her driver.  She leans back and rests in her seat.

"Sure thing Heda"

"Lincs?'

"Yes Heda?"

"I told you to call me by my name when we are together"  Lexa insists.

"Oh ok, if you insist Heda... Lexa"  Lincoln giggles and looks at Lexa.  He sees a grin on her face.

"Good times Lexa?"

"Awesome, thank you"

"You look happy"

"I _am_ happy"

"Someone special?"

"Oh totally, very special."  Lexa's face flushes red and a huge smile adorns it.

Lincoln's face breaks out with a big wide smile too.  He's never seen his boss/friend looking so radiant and so happy before.  Lexa feels exhausted but in a good way.  With a big smile on her face, she shuts her eyes and leaves her life in the hands of her very trusted body guard, friend and well, brother too.  Lexa doesn't have a brother so Lincoln is the closest she's ever been to a brother/man apart from her dad.  She treats him as family.  Lincoln treats Lexa as his little sister.  To him she's not just his boss, she is family too and he cares about her and her happiness for sure.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again.

Clarke unlocks the front door to her 307 apartment that she shares with Raven and Octavia.  It's a three bedroom, with huge lounge, that become two bedroom and a studio for Clarke's art collection and painting after Octavia shacked up with Raven after six months of sex, so they become room-mates com bedmates, com fuck buddies, friends with benefits and more.  Clarke was too pleased for them and for the private space.  It gives her the chance to be alone to create, to chill after the stressful shift at the hospital.  It gives her time to think and relax when her house mates are at work.  She was happy to see Octavia and Rays together too, frolicking and dorking about the place.  Raven and Octavia keep her grounded, they support each others on all aspects of life, they drink and party together, eat together and well do almost all the things outside of work and bed together.  Yep sometime they do share a shower together, why not, nothing to hide, they are more like sisters on all aspects but Raven and Octavia are together as girlfriends too.   In few words they are the heart and soul of her life. They've been more friends since junior school and were together ever since, inseparable.  They are her back bone, her support, her drink buddies, her goofy friends and without them her life is nothing.  Those three love each others as if they share patents, they are the sisters she's never had.  They talk about everything and anything together and share almost everything.  Raven and Octavia were sitting on the sofa tangled in each others limbs staring at a blurring screen.

  
"O. M. G. Look at what the cat has dragged, welcome back CFG." Bellows Octavia sleepily.  
"Hi guys." Clarke grins sheepishly.  
"Well well well, you look ravishingly ravaged, how was it?" Raven snorts looking at Clarke with a raised brow.  
"I'm exhausted and I'm due at hospital in 2 hours, I don't know how I'm gonna survive the night?!" Clarke groans and flops on the sofa next to Raven.  
"Is it a bad exhausted or a good sexhausted ? Raven giggles.  
"Clarke looks like she's flourished, I's say she is totally sexhausted!" O giggles with Raven too her eyes still on the screen.  Clarke rolls her eyes at them and giggled too.

"Well, both!" She snorts and rubs her nose.  
"Well, dish out the dirt Clarke fucking Griffin!" Raven says.  
"There is no dirt!"  
"Oh, tell more moron!"  
"Yea more!" Octavia smirks.  
"What's her name, what's her job, what is she like in..." Raven chuckles  
"In the sack?!" Octavia finishes Raven's sentence with a snort.  
"You guy slow the fuck down, my head is still spinning and I need a stiff drink!" Clarke moans and groans.  
"Never mind that Clarkey, her name?!" Raven asks impatiently.

  
"Well, first she introduced herself as Heda, then as the night progressed she told me her real name is Lexa?!  
"Wait wait wait, back the fuck up a second!"  
"What?!" Clarke frowns.  
"Did you say Heda as in the owner of Heda Enterprise?!" Raven barks and looks at sleepy Octavia.  
"I don't know, is it?!"  
"Did you ask her anything?!"  
"No, she had one request, no questions!"  
"What the fuck Clarke, did I teach you nothing?!" Raven cracks her fingers as a whip in Clarke's direction.  
"What... I was too horny to care, you know me!"  
"Did you get her number at least?!" Octavia sniggers at Clarke.  
"No she said she'll be in touch!"  
"What the fuck dimwit?!" Raven rolls her eyes at Clarke.  
"What, I didn't want to pressure her!"  
"Oh ok, so you don't have her number, you don't know where she lives I guess, and you don't know if she's the owner of Heda Enterprise, what else O what else, think with me and help me with this hopeless case?!" Raven frowns at Clarke and giggles followed by O followed by Clarke.

  
"Yea, that exactly is, and you both think I'm fucked in the head right?!"  
"You said it Clarkey girl!" Chuckles O and smackes her on her head.  She leans over and gives Raven a kiss.  
"But the sex was good...no scrap that, the sex was amazing, she's a bomb between the sheets and she has a...!" Clarke crunches her nose and winks at them.  
"A cock? Yea we noticed didn't we O?!" Raven cackles with Octavia.  "Yea we did Rays." Octavia smirks and winks at Raven.  
"It's not funny!"  Clarke bellows at them.  
"Oh we know, we know how you like them fine stud cocks!" O snorts at her.  
"Shut it you, you had them cocks too until you switched to Raven's vagina!" Clarke wallops her in the head and leans to rest her head on Octavia's lap.  They all laugh together.  
"Well, do you blame her, I've got the hottest vagina on the planet, after yours O, I swear!" Raven croaks and licks Octavia's ear.  "Yea she does, yours isn't bad Clarkey girl" Octavia smirks and smooths Clarke's hair.  "Oh I think I have the hottest vagina of you all, and you can't deny this dorks."  Clarke chuckles at them.  Raven and Octavia ignore her to carry on kissing for more few seconds.  
"Stop it you two, I'm still here for fuck sake!" Clarke rolls her eyes at the PDA between Raven and Octavia.  Raven breaks the kissing.

  
"So, Heda ha?!" Raven's brows arch as if raking her brains.  
"Yea, Lexa, Heda, I don't know, all I know is that she's as hot as fuck and that is enoughl?!"  
"Well, in that case, we need to know everything about this fine stud of yours!" Raven grins.  
"First of all, how did you know she's yea know, has a.."! Clarke snorts at them.  
"A dick?!" Raven chuckles  
"Yea, a fine one at that?!" Clarke licks her lips and grins widely.  
"Ewww shut up?!" Raven scolds.  
"What?!"  
"Well, umm.. remember I caught you looking and teasing her with a display of your ass?!"  
"Yea, you seen my ass too?!"  
"Well no not really, but I noticed how turned on, flustered and red faced she was... I also noticed how she was desperately trying to hide her front with her arms!"  
"Yea, she did?!" Clarke is amused.  
"Yea, totally, and when she turned around to face the bar, well she moved her arms and my eyes clipped the bulge in her front!" Raven smirks.  
"You are full of shit Raven!" Clarke murmurs.  
"No, I swear, I even saw her hand brush over it trying to hide it, or rearrange it or something?!"  
"You saw all that while we were dancing?!"  
"Yea, I did, you were flung over my shoulder looking the other way, remember?!"  
"Yea, I do, so you saw all this right see?!" Clarke breathes hard and remembers the fine stud and the time she had with her.  
"I did, that's when I told you to go get her cause I saw her leaving!"  
"Yea, I was not paying attention!"  
"You really did tease the cock out of her Clarkey!" Raven laughs and kisses Octavia on her cheek.  
"Well, I was horny and I wanted to get laid, you know how I get when I don't have it for a while?!" She snorts and stretches her limbs over the rest of the sofa, her legs dangling.  
"Yea we do but out of all the people you picked the one with a dick and the one who actually owns the fucking building, way to go Clarke fucking Griffin!"  
"How do you know she owns the building?!"  
"Well, there's only one Heda I'm sure of and it's the one you've fucked moron!"  
"Or the one that fucked you!" Giggles Octavia.  
"Bullshit" Clarke barks and rubs her skull in frustration.

"You guys I need to know as much as possible about her, I mean it could be her, the Heda you talk about, I mean there was this...!" Clarke hesitates.  
"What, tell us everything silly, don't leave a thing out if we gonna find out about your elusive fine stud!" Raven croaks at her and pulls Octavia closer to her.  
"Well, umm, first of all there was a guard at the toilets, I think her name was Indra, her face was tough and stern and her eyes were blazing with fire. She almost integrated me before she let me enter the toilets." Clarke recalls.  
"Indra did you say?!"  
"Yes, she was posted at door at all time, when we left the toilets to go to ummm Lexa's private place she was there.  When we left her penthouse and came down this evening she was there still and she looked at me with daggers!"  
"What else Clarkey, come on, come out with it?" Raven and Octavia were all ears and eyes on her.  
"Well, there was this strange thing too.  When we got into the lift, it only displayed 306 on the number of floors, but then Lexa pushed a key in the display and punched a code number and the lift took us up to an extra level 307, as in a secret floor that is, I guess was for her use only!" Clarke gushes at them.  
"Interesting, tell more babe!" Raven quirks her eyes.  
"Yea, it's all shrouded in secrecy!" Clarke rubs her nose and sits up.  
"Yea it's got to be, she is the Heda!" Raven groans.  
"Well I don't know Raven, I really don't, It could be her, I mean she had the whole top floor exclusively for her only and well me on that occasion, and it wasn't a small penthouse by any means.  She also had a different code number for the penthouse's door... it was all ya know, a bit, yaa know...?!" Clarke looks puzzled.  
"Weird?!" Octavia croaks, gets up and sits on Raven's lap.  "Over the top?" Raven sniggers.

"Well fascinating I'd say, and ya know I couldn't ask any questions!" Clarke huffs.  
"Oh Clarkey you've got it bad, you are really in too deep!"  
"What did I get myself into, ha?!" Clarke sighs, sits up and looks at her friends. They are kissing and fondling each others.  
"For fuck sake you horny twats, I'm still here!" Clarke rolls her eyes at them.  
"Well, this Heda has sure got you whipped hasn't she?!" Raven knots her brows at her.  
"I'm not whipped idiots!" Clarke sniggers.  
"I mean don't get me wrong Clarkey girl, you do have a fine ass, I'd tap it myself!" She chuckles and feels Octavia bite her neck.  
"I'd tap that too Clarkey!" Octavia snorts between bites and kisses.  
"You two crack me up, I'm not into threesomes!" Clarke rolls her eyes and smack Octavia's bum.  
"Oh, why not? We could have fun!" Octavia laughs.  
"Oh yea we could!" Raven and Octavia are jerking her about. Clarke snorts and gets up looking at them still kissing, Raven's hands under Octavia's buttocks pulling her in.  
"Guys, go to your room, don't fuck here and in front of me, it's enough I hear you at it all the time, I don't need to see it too!" Clarke laughs.  
"You can always jump in Clarkey girl!" Raven giggles between planting kisses on Octavia's neck and goading Clarke up.  
"Besides you do know that a fine stud like Lexa could have all the fine asses in town so?!" Raven murmurs between kissing Octavia and pulling on her lower lip.  Octavia squeals and bites Raven back.  
"Well, I don't care, I'm still not tapping either of your asses, morons!" Clarke giggles and moves towards the bathroom.  
"You'll lose out dimwit!" Octavia croaks at her snuggling deeper into Raven.  
"As much as I love you girls I've got my preference yaa know?!" Clarke snorts at them.  
"Ooooo Clarkey has an acquired taste for a dick now oh la laa!" Raven chuckles, holds Octavia tighter, gets up and hoist her in the air.  Octavia wraps her legs tighter around Raven's back. "Let's go fuck babe and leave little Clarkey here to her fine stud cock!" Octavia snorts and they all break into fits of giggle. Clarke gets a cushion off the sofa and throws it at Octavia's head.  "Fucking bastards you two!" She laughs and heads to the bathroom.  
"I'm going for a shower, don't let me disturb you dorks!"  
"You sure you don't want to join us?!" Raven flatters her eyes at her and winks.  
"I think I'll pass on your vagina Raven, oh and you too O, see yaz later!" She groans and heads towards the the bathroom leaving Octavia tangled around Raven.  Raven and Octavia resume their sexy time in between discussing Clarke's situation.

"O, do you think she's in love?!" Raven looks at Octavia and kisses her lips.  
"I don't know Rays, I mean they've just met, so maybe not in love yet but in lust is for sure, but we never know with our friend Clarke, she's just a horny devil and ya know she confuses sex with feelings!" Octavia mumbles between kisses.  
"Yea you right, or she's in denial and trying to play hard to get, that's why we need to dig the dirt on this Lexa Heda girl, we can't have our girl tangled in deep shit.  Heda Enterprise has lot of enemies. If Lexa is the one we're taking about?!"  
"Yea why all the secrecy then?!" Octavia brows knot.  
"Hold the fuck on O. hold it... OMG... O. remember the news few years ago, about 5 years or something?!" Raven looks at Octavia with wide eyes.  
"News, what news?!" Octavia ups her brows.  
"It involved the owner's of Heda's enterprise, there was a drive by shooting in front of Polis's Concert Hall!"  
"You mean Lexa's parents were gunned down?!" Octavia looks shocked by the news.  
"Yes I think it was them.  Some name was implicated in the murder, Wallace or something like that!" Raven rakes her brains as she recalls the news.  
"This is fucking dangerous this Rays, we must find all the information on this business babe, we can't have Clarke involved in any of this!" Octavia says a little worried.  
"Oh we well O, but for now please don't tell Clarke anything, you know how she gets.  Let her have her moment of ignorant bliss for her stud... for now I'm taking your fine ass to bed!" Raven croaks and hitches Octavia higher over her waist.  
"Not if I take yours first idiot!" They giggle together and Raven walks them to their bedroom. Octavia's head snuggling her neck.  
"I love you, you know that nerd?!" Octavia husks.  
"Yea I know you do dork, and I do you too my dimple!" Raven kisses her lips.  
"Oh you are gonna do me for sure genius and say it?!"  
"Say it, what dimple?!" Raven smirks and bites Octavia's lower lip.  
Octavia hits her on the head playfully "Are you fucking with me?" Octavia rolls her eyes at her and bites her ear.  
"Ok ok, I love you too hot stuff, and your sexy ass is mine!" Raven groans and bites her back.  Walking towards their bedroom Raven continues still about Clarke.  
"Well I think she's stricken, I didn't want to say anything in front of Clarke about her stud in case she panics and goes onto over protective and all that crap. You know how she gets over her dates if she happen to like them?!" Raven rolls her eyes and sits on the bed lowering Octavia with her still straddling her waist.  
"Yea, and she sounds besotted even if she doesn't know it or denies it." Octavia chuckles.  
"Yea that's right, we know better!" Raven barks back.  
"Yea we do, anyway, where we nerd?!" Octavia husks in Raven's ear.  
"I was saying..!" Raven doesn't finish talking.  
"Enough talking Rays, time to ravage me tigers!" Octavia roars at her girlfriend.  
"Oh yea.. I'm hungry!" Raven howls at her and gets on top pinning her to the mattress.  
"Well what you waiting for hot stuff? eat me!" Octavia squeals.  
"Umm, it would be my pleasure dimple ass!" Raven rasps and digs her mouth deep in Octavia neck, sliding down to her centre. Octavia yelps and pulls on Ravens shirt ripping it off of her slender body.  "Fuck Rays" Octavia let's out a scream.  
"Noise O, noise.. ya know Clarkey girl will knock our door down!" Raven giggles.  
"Raven, shut up and fuck me, now!" Groans Octavia at her not caring who can hear her screaming.  
"Yes mam, one hot fuck coming right up dimple ass!" They giggle, rock and roll on the bed, their fucking noises got to Clarke's ears in the bathroom.

Clarke comes out of the bathroom wrapped in her robe, feeling clean and refreshed.  The sofa is empty and it was finally quiet. "Thank gawwd they're asleep!" She sighs and sits on the sofa stretching her aching limbs and thinking of a certain brunette. _"Heda Enterprise ha, way to land on your feel Clarke fucking Griffin.  Lexa is an empire owner? ha, that's a biggy, that's a fucking biggy Clarkey girl!"_ She snorts and laughs at herself then hugs the robe tightly around her body.  She has 45 minutes to get dressed, grab something quick to eat, walk to the hospital and sign in for her all night shift at Griffin Medical Centre.  **But something is on her mind.  Oh yeaa so fucking much.  She already misses the fine stud _and the time they had.  She misses her cock too, yaa too fucking right. Clarke fucking Griffin misses Lexa's fine hard cock and she's not ashamed to admit it.  But Clarke is worried too.  She does not like secrets.  She does not like complicated life.  She's a Doctor and she needs to concentrate on her surgeries and her patient's care.  Clarke likes life as simple as possible outside of the hospital.  She like to drink, dance fuck and get fucked, no strings attached and no affairs of the heart.  Love complicates things.  Love is weakness and Clarke can't be weak.  She has to stay strong, focused and detached, but why does she feel that she's breaking all of her rules.  Why does she feel different?  Why is she does she hope for more from this one night stand.  Why does she feel gripped by the brunette and those green hypnotising eyes of hers.  She never waited for a text from her dates.  She never asks and wishes for a second dates with anyone but this, this Heda, Lexa, well, she wants it with her again and again and again.  She wants Lexa to text her, or call her or just come get her, fuck her, kiss her, take her out on a proper date, do the feeling thing with her and yes maybe she wants love with her too. Clarke sighs. This can't be good for her or can it?  She's never been here before, but now she is and she doesn't know what to think, feel or do about it._** She checks her phone for message but huffs unhappy for lack of.  She gets up, goes to her room, gets ready and goes out forgetting to eat.  She thinks she will have something to at the cafe at the hospital, she can't be bothered to prepare something at home besides she was running out of time, she has to be at the hospital.

Exist Clarke, enter Raven into the living room followed by sleepy head Octavia dragged behind her. "She's gone O, come babe, sit next to me and lay your head on my lap and I'll carry you to bed if you fall asleep!" Raven rasps and coos over Octavia.  
"Rays, you're so gay!"  
"I Am?!"  
"Yea you are dipstick!"  
"I'm only gay for you dimple face!" Raven giggles and plants a kiss on top of Octavia's head.  
"Raven, can it wait , you've sexhausted me earlier yaa know?!" Octavia snort and rolls her eyes.  
"I'm a sex machine!" Raven boasts, flexes her strong biceps, smirks and puffs her chest out.  Octavia hits her on the arm playfully and sits on the sofa next to her.  
"You're a cock head Rays!"  
"I'm a pussy head O, I'm done with cocks!" Laughs Raven out loud.  
"Oh I should hope so sexy eyes, and, it better be only my pussy Ray Rays!"  
"Clarke's ok?!"  
"Raven!" Shouts Octavia at her and bites her on the tummy.  
"What, you know she has a fine blonde ass pussy!" Raven fits in a giggle.  
"Yea she does but she's got a fuck buddy now and you got my pussy idiot!"  
"That's right dimple cheeks, you are and I'm yours too!"  
"You better be moron or I'll chop your dick off!" Octavia chuckles and fits in giggles too.  
"O, I don't have a dick!" Raven smirks.  
"Oh yea whatever, you know what I mean?!  
"Yea I do, no worries there O, you're stuck with my sexy ass baby pussycat!" Raven chuckles and types on the keypad.  
"I'd say, it's you who's stuck with my dimple cheeks, so care to take my fine ass back to bed?!" Octavia murmurs and pulls Raven closer to her.  
"What, no babe, not now, it's only gone midnight, you'll sleep as much as you want tomorrow, you're off, right?!"  
"Yea I am, I'm not fucking reporting for duty at the cafe for another two more fucking blissful days, that's if Clarkey girl is not narky and snappy."  
"You'll be ok dopey face, Clarke will be too exhausted to function, you know how she gets after she pulls in an all nighter at the hospital!" Raven barks and pulls Octavia's head near to her lap, holds her hair up and lowers her head on her lap.  
"I hope so!" Octavia snorts and gets comfortable on Ravens lap.  
"Be nice O, she saves lives...now, we must do our research for anything about this Heda Lexa stud, did Clarke mention a last name?!"  
"No I don't believe so!" Octavia says yawning.  
"We can check under the company's name and go from there!"  
"Sure thing nerd, knock yourself out" Octavia sighs and closes her eyes.  
"O, concentrate please, open your eyes, you need to help with this!"  
"Kiss me first?!" Octavia lifts her head, opens her mouth and pulls Raven down to her.  
"I thought you said you're sexhausted?!"  
"Just a tiny kiss then, hot pants!"  
"Ok ok but then you have to help..."  
Raven doesn't finish speaking when Octavia's lips catch hers in a tongue swirling kiss.  Raven reciprocates the kiss for few seconds then pulls away, Octavia pulls her back in. "Behave yourself dopey dimple, I've just tapped your ass!" Raven mumbles and breaks the embrace.  
"Boring...!"  
"Shut up O, concentrate please, I'm serious, this is important!"  
"Ok ok whatever you say sexy eyes!" Octavia winks at her and sits up to look at the computer screen.  
"I just hope whatever we find and what Clarke might have got involved in is not seedy, dangerous or criminal!" Raven quirks her eyes and starts typing.  
"Yea, I hope so too. Our girl has gone under already, we don't want to see her swept away in anything illegal or messy!" Octavia opens her eyes wider. She is wide awake now, her heart thumping fast, worried already at what Raven implies.  
"Of course Clarke being a Doctor  will never be involved in anything shady ever, relax O, we've known her almost all of her adult life, she's as innocent as a puppy!" Raven assures Octavia with a gentle kiss.  
"I'm not half as worried about her than who she's fucking with Rays!"  
"O, Lexa might be _dangerous_ , but she could also _be in danger_ too, who knows?!"  
"Yea that's true, I'm scared Rays!" Octavia grunts and curls her lips curling into Raven.  
"Don't be scared my love, Ray Rays is here to protect you and we both will protect Clarke, we will not let anyone or anything harm her!" Raven bellows and stares at the screen of her laptop, clicks on links and reads the information.  "This could be much much bigger than you and me Rays, hell this could be bigger than the fucking police.  And Polis doesn't offer the best of services or protection for its citizens, if Clarke is in danger we need to move and move fast Rays, so that she doesn't get _really_ involved with this Heda." Octavia mumbles worried looking at Raven for reassurance.  Raven looks at her, pulls her to her closer and hugs her tightly.    "Octavia, please don't worry unnecessary, we will protect Clarke and keep her safe, but she must know everything about Lexa because you and I know that she's already involved." Raven sighs.  Octavia looks at Raven with sad eyes and hugs her tighter.                                                                                              

Clarke's night is busy. Emergency after emergency, ranging from sever to life threatening to mild but nonetheless all patients needed medical care.  Abby was attending, It was her night duty too.  Mother and daughter worked together through out the night in and out of surgery.  They didn't have the time to sit down and chat about the weekend.  Clarke was thankful though cause she doesn't want to discuss her sexcapads with her mother of all people.  She's had enough grilling from her house mates.  She has a minute though to check her phone for messages to see if Lexa texted her.  Still nothing.  She huffs disappointed and tucks the phone back into her scrubs pocket.  Her pager goes off and she runs to the ER for her next emergency.  It's been a long and very exhausting night.  Clarke had only 20 minutes to sit and eat and 1 hour power nap in her long ass shift.  The rest of the night was constant.  She couldn't wait to finish, get home and hit the sack into oblivious. 

Finally her day at the hospital is over.  Clarke goes home tired, hungry and exhausted per usual.  She unlocks the front door looking like a zombie. Her eyes half shut and her body already asleep. Her house mates no where to be seen.  She drags herself to her bedroom and flops on her bed in her scrubs still.  She groans and complains to no one.  She must get out of her scrubs to be able to sleep properly.  She drags herself up with more huffs and puffs.  She pulls her phone out of her pocket, no messages still. She grunts and rolls her eyes at it for the umpteen times since she got home from her night out last night. She lays it aside and gets out of her hospital clothes, tosses them in the laundry basket, gets under the shower and relaxes under the stream of the hot water.  She's too tired to wash herself but makes the effort.  Lexa was on her mind.  Lexa's head was between her legs.  Her hot lips burning her wet folds.  Lexa is kissing her, sucking her and pulling on her wet lips.  She feels fucking good.  She feels so so good and she wants more.  She wants to feel Lexa's cock filling her and ravaging her cunt.  She wants Lexa all over her, inside of her and in any way possible right here and right now.  Clarke shut her eyes tightly feeling and smelling Lexa next to her.  She uses her fingers to drag a forced orgasm out of her tired body.  She feels empty though.  She feels lonely and she feels a little lost too.  She turns off the water and gets out of the shower.  She wraps her bathrobe on her wet body and goes to her bedroom.  She slings on a baggy T-shirt and shorts and hits her mattress as if she's not slept for weeks.  She sleeps ten hours straight.  She wakes up only when her tummy starts to grumble and groan.  She cracks her eyes open slowly.  She mumbles still feeling sleepy and tired, sits on her bed, rubs her eyes and grabs her phone.  One message from Abby.  Clarke and Abby do talk but not about everything, so she usually dreads or ignores her mother's messages but she decides to unlock her phone and read it.

  
Motha  
**(Clarke, are you ok, we've not had the chance to talk last night, maybe we can grab a coffee when you get in tonight. See you soon. Love you)**

Clarke rolls her eyes at the screen and throws the phone on her bed, she is not going to answer it, she's going to see her mother again soon, she's not too bothered about her really.  Oh but she is about Lexa.  No text from Lexa yet. Lexa didn't call. Lexa is not interested.  Maybe she was just another ass to conquer.  A one night stand. Another notch on the fine stud's belt.  She chuckles, gets out of bed and heads straight to the kitchen.  Octavia gets out of her bedroom when she hears noises.  
"Clarke you're up, missed you?!" Octavia smiles at her and gives her a hug.  
"Yea, missed you too babe.  I'm very hungry, anything to eat?!" Clarke grunts and opens the fridge's door.  
"Raven is on her way back from the garage, she's gonna get Chinese take out for all of us!"  
"Oh that's great, cause I'm starving!" Clarke snorts, looks inside the fridge, nothing appealing.  She shuts the door again.  
"How was your shift?!"  
"Fucking exhausting, mum and I were busy constantly, I didn't have much time to eat, I'm famished!" Clarke exaggerates.  The front door flings open, Raven gets in with four bags of food and her own back bag.  
"I'm home bitches!" She screams and drops the take out on the kitchen counter.  
"Thank gawwd you are, I feel faint and weak, feed your Dr friend quick bitches, before I whether away!" She sniggers and rummages through the bags.  
"A a aaa sit your blonde ass down and I'll bring the food to the table, go on, go!" Octavia orders Clarke with a grunt and opens the food bags.  She puts all the container on the table helped by Raven and Clarke feels spoiled and doesn't know why.  She starts with the spring rolls and scoffs them down like a hungry wolf.  
"Clarke, babe, slow down, you gonna choke on your food!" Raven frowns and looks at Octavia.  
"I'm hungry Raven, I've only had a lousy sandwich at the cafe, it was soggy and horrible, I've been with no food for more than twenty hours..." Clarke babbles in between mouths full.  
"Steady on babe!" Octavia murmurs at Clarke. Clarke eats and eats with a grin on her face.  
"So Clarkey girl, any messages from your fine stud?!" Raven asks and looks at her then looks at Octavia.  
"Yea has Lexa Heda contacted you yet?!" Octavia asks as well.  Clarke chews her food and looks between the both of them.

"What's up with you two?!" Clarke crunches her face at them and swallows her food down, followed by a swig of beer from her bottle.  
"Well... we're just curious, we love you, you know that, right?!" Raven says softly.  
"Yea, we love you and...?" Octavia emphasises Raven's statement.  
"Yea I know, but you both are acting a tad weird morons, what's up, did you find information on Heda Enterprise, about Lexa?" Clarke asks holding another chopstick full of her prawn noodles to her mouth. Raven looks at Octavia and they both look at Clarke.  
"Eat Clarke, there's nothing weird!" Raven attests Clarke and grabs her box of noddles.  
"You're bullshitting me aren't you bitches?!" Clarke snorts between mouths full.  
"We're not Clarke!" Octavia stresses and shovels noodles nervously into her mouth her eyes on Raven.  
Clarke stops eating, pushes the food away from her face and places the box back on the table.  
"Ok you two airheads, you are onto something, I know it, come on, out with it!" Clarke pouts and looks at them one by one.  
"We don't know more than what you do..." Raven protests.  
"The hell you do, I don't believe that!" Clarke snaps at them.  Clarke sits back and waits.  Raven gulps and looks at Octavia.  She swallows hard and both of them stop eating too.  They don't really know a lot but well, they know something.  It might not help much but Clarke has to know this at least.  "Well, am waiting... don't treat me like a fool or protect me from anything.  I know you've found something, no matter what it is good or bad I need to know, so come don't fuck around!" Clarke mutters at them.  
"Clarke, we don't want to see you hurt or distressed.  I mean the information we found has something to do with Lexa yaa, but we don't know if she's dangerous or in danger"  Raven replies with her eyes on Octavia for assurance. 

"We only know that her parents were killed in a shoot by drive on the 4th of July 2011.  They were out celebrating.  They were killed in front of the concert hall.  The police did have a lead but were not sure who actually was behind the murder!" Octavia gushes out with information.  
"A family called Wallace was implicated, they are very influential, powerful and super rich business moguls" Raven continues.  
"Yea, we also know that her father was called Vince Wood and her mother was called Mary... she has an older sister called Anya.  After the death of her parents, Lexa and her sister inherited their parents successful business empire and Lexa took over the running of Heda Enterprise!" Octavia breathes deeply and relaxes.  
"All this and you don't know much? What the fuck guys, that's already a lot, it figures, Lexa was shrouded with secrecy?" Clarke yelps and looks down.  
"Well, we didn't want to alarm you" Raven says quietly.  
"When I was with Lexa, I woke up in the middle of the night to find her on the floor.  She told me she had a dream, a nightmare, something about a gun, shooting, something like that, she was very upset and frightened, she was in tears" Clarke tells her friends.  
"But, what happened then, she tell you her dream?!" Raven is intrigued and wants to know more.  
"Well, I couldn't ask her, I promised not to question her so I didn't" Clarke says nonchalant.  
"Did she mention any names or anything else?" Octavia asks curiously.  
"No, nothing," Clarke looks puzzled.  
"Ummm!" Raven and Octavia hum.  
"What else did you find nerds, come on tell me," Clarke prods them for more.  
"Not much really, but... well you should know that Heda's business empire is huge.  Lexa is majority shareholder, she runs the company and she well, basically owns the empire.  Her sister Anya, owns the bar where we partied and where you met your fine stud" Raven continues.  
"We believe also that Lexa owns the building, hell we think she owns half of Polis if not all of it." Octavia follows with more information.  
"You landed on your feet Clarke fucking Griffin ha," Raven giggles with Octavia.  They look at Clarke.  She has red flushed face.  
"I've landed on nothing you morons.  I'm not interested in money, I am already 20% share holder at the hospital with my parents ya know, and together with them we own 50%, that's a lot of fucking money yaa know dimwits," Clarke cackles and picks up her box of food again.

"Yea you do, but do you know who's the other share holder of the rest of the shares?" Octavia looks at her with knitted brows.  
"It doesn't matter who, I don't need more than what I've already got, it is already a lot, but I can do with..."  
"Lexa?" Raven says as matter of fact.  
"Well, someone I like" Clarke shrugs her shoulders.  
"But you are interested in your fine stud aren't you?" Raven goads her on. Clarke looks at them both and rolls her eyes. She grins and eats more.  
"She's not my stud or anything idiot, she's what you said earlier, someone who can have any fine ass in this town, she probably already had few other fins asses in her bed after me, so what makes me special?" Clarke barks at her house mates.  
"Yea maybe, but you... you think she is special, right?" Raven chuckles at her.  
"Ummm, Lexa is special yea I don't deny this but that's neither here nor there, I mean she's not said a word to me for a whole week, for all I know, she might have already forgotten me so ha!" Clarke puffs at them both.

"But you like her right and you maybe want more with her too?" Raven grills Clarke for honest answers.  
"fuck this, yaa ok, you win, I like her, I do, I like her a lot, I want more, I mean you saw her, who wouldn't want more with such a gorgeous fine stud like her, who? so here I've said, I,... I like everything about her. She is not just a stud with a cock. She's very kind, gentle, soft and sensitive. She's not as tough as she looks, she's actually a pussycat when you get to know her, oh and yaa she's a tiger in bed so she knows how to yaa know... make a girl happy, and I want that, I want her ok... here, I said it, happy now?" Clarke gushes with it all. She feels much better now that she has said it out loud. She looks at Raven and Octavia. They both are awe struck with open mouths hanging down a meter long. She chuckles and nervously giggles. She takes a deep breath and sits back leaving her food on the table. Raven and Octavia still look at her with befuddled eyes. They have already figured this much. They already know that Clarke is a goner, it was only a matter of her confessing it. Clarke couldn't deny it even if she tried anyway. It was written all over her face. Clarke was in love and it was only a week ago that she met Lexa.  
"Oh my gawwwd, you've got it bad?" Octavia snorts.  
"So bad" Raven smirks.  
"And just for your information foxy doctor, we, your good friends here, knew all this already we just wanted you to say it out loud so that you could acknowledge it too, and we also know... we also know that Lexa... Lexa might be the other majority share holder of Griffin Medical Centre" Raven barks at an awe struck Clarke. Clarke's jaw drop and her eyes open wide.  
"Clarke pick your jaw off of the floor girl, you have totaly landed the giant haven't you. Trust you to be the one Clarke fucking Griffin. What are the odds O that our humble doctor here, plays a dirty teasing game on a fine unsuspecting stud and lands on a humongous cock?" Raven and Octavia break in a fit of giggles and laughs.  
"Well it was huge" Clarke joins in a fit of laughter with them. They all giggle and cackle, until their sides ache.  
"So in other words Lexa already owns my fine ass, doesn't she?" Clarke falls on her back laughing and holding her side. Raven and Octavia shaking and nodding their heads cackling with her still.  
"Yea Clarke fucking Griffin, your fine pussy and ass belong to Heda Enterprise already" Octavia barks between giggles.  
"OMG it had to be me ha, I do half pick them don't I, I mean of all the people I pick Theee Heda, the one that almost owns half of my hospital's shares and Polis, It's fucking bizarre!"  
"I'd call it fate Clarkey girl even if you don't believe in it!" Raven composes herself and gives Clarke a hug.  
"I don't know Rays, it's something though?"  
"You've met your match maybe?" Octavia smirks and wipes tears off her face.  
"Yea, maybe that one," Clarke snorts.  
"Well, whatever it is it sure it's a new ride" Raven chuckles  
"Oh am gonna ride the hell outaa that for sure" Clarke giggles and they all huddle together for a big hug.  
"We would be disappointed of you if you don't Clarkey!" Octavia snorts at her.  
"Thank you guys, you're the fucking best, you're my back bone, I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you morons," Clarke looks at them with soft loving eyes.  
"Oh and we would be lost without you too Clarke," Octavia sighs.  
"Yea we would and we love you too to the moon and back blondie, Raven agrees.

Lexa was still in her office dealing with the day"s business. She calls her sister to discuss an urgent matter. Anya is busy at her bar doing stock and ordering supplies, her phone rings, she's sees no caller ID on the display, she unlocks it and answers straight away, she knows it's her sister. Lexa doesn't use caller ID for security reasons. She changes her private number all the time so that calls or numbers can't be traced or bugged or used to call her back. If her family or very close friends need to get in touch with her they send her emails. She has one number only that Anya can use in emergencies. Today Lexa opts to use an undisclosed number. "Lexa, are you ok? Is something the matter?! Anya asks.  
"Anya, hi I'm ok but... can you come to see me at the office?!" Lexa takes a deep breath.  
"When, now?! Anya bellows.  
"Yes please if you can?!"  
"Why, can't it wait Lexa, I am busy... what's going on lill sis?"  
"Well not sure it's safe to discuss this on the phone Anya?!"  
"Lexa tell me what's going on, you scaring me?!"  
"Calm down big sis!"  
"Don't big sis me Lex, come on tell me, it's a new number right, so no one is listening I'm sure of it!" Anya is worried.  
"Yea it is but..!"  
"Lexa stop jerking around and tell me!"  
"I have to leave, not sure for how long but the police have new leads on you know who and they need me to be there with them. I'll be used as a bait to lure him in..!" Lexa sighs  
"Lexa no, you're not doing this, fuck this shit!"  
"Anya, it's the only way to get him and you know it!"  
"No, there has to be another way, I'm not listening to this shit, am not letting you do this Lex!" Anya shouts at her sister down the phone.  
"I'll be safe Anya, the police will be with me all the time. I'll be wearing my vest, I'll be wired, there will be a back up force..."  
"No Lexa you're not" Anya's voice cracks.  
"Anya, this man must be stopped and we are going to put an end to his rain of terror on us and all the other small business he's targeting with his filth."  
"I'm not letting you do it Lex, I've already lost...!"  
"I know sis, our parents were victims of Cage Wallace and so many others, we must stop him Ann and this is the only way we can. I'll be away for few weeks, months, I don't know, business well be taken care of in my absence" Lexa carries on explaining. Anya is not listening to her. She's huffing and protesting. Anya is Lexa's only real family. She's her protector. Anya will never agree to this crazy idea.  
"Anya, are you listening?" Lexa knows her sister is angry and does not agree with this plan.  
"When do you leave?" Anya asks deflated. She knows how head strong her sister is. She's fucking stubborn. No one will persuade her otherwise. She's like her father, fucking mule's ass, bullhead, when they decide on something they will fucking do it. No need to argue with them lot.

"Soon, today in fact. I have few loose ends to tie. It's only you who knows this Anya, I will tell Indra, Gus and Lincoln that I will be away on business!" Lexa tells her sister all of this. She also needs to tell someone else about this.  Lexa is thinking of a certain blonde. She's not called her or texted her in a week since she last saw her.  _Lexa misses Clarke, a lot. Lexa though doesn't want to complicate Clarke's life.  She doesn't want to worry her or add more burden to her shoulders. She knows she's a busy Dr and she has a hospital to run. But for fuck sake she does miss the audacious blue eyed sexy girl. She misses her smile, her laugh, the way she looks at her with those puppy blue eyes. She misses holding her, kissing her, fucking her too, yaa so fucking much. And now she has to tell her that she's leaving before she had the chance to see her again. She is in a way breaking her own heart but this secret mission she has to do. It's inevitable. It's been long time coming and it has to be done now or never. The police have a water tight plan even if it involves her as the shark's bait it still has to be done. Lexa has no guarantees, not for herself, not for her sister nor for anyone else, including Clarke, but she feels she needs to let her know too._  
"Will you call me soon?" Anya's voice is shaky and Lexa knows that her sister is crying.  
"Anya, I will, I will call you, I promise..." Lexa's voice cracks. She swallows the fucking hard lump formed in her throat.  
"Lex... I love you, if you die on me, I will kill myself" Anya croaks on the phone.  
"Anya, DON'T SAY THAT, no one is dying, I will be back ok?" Lexa shouts down the phone at her big sister. She has tears in her eyes too. Her heart is thumping. She's not letting on how dangerous this mission is. It's all secretive. Only her and the police know the plans and now Anya does too. She can't tell if she'll come out of it alive but she has to assure her sister somehow. For fuck sake why does she have to deal with this low life of useless space of a man. Lexa huffs in frustration, anger and fear too. Yea, she's afraid, she's only a human after all. Cage Wallace is a vile man. He'd kill his own father if he stood in his way. He killed her own parents in cold blood, why wouldn't he kill her too. He has eyes and spies everywhere but she has those too. She has the police force on her side and that is one thing that Cage does not have that could be her saving grace.  
"You better Lex... if you don't come back I will burn the company down to the ground and to hell with it. It has only brought us trouble... we lost our parents for the sake of this shit. I do not want any part of it Lex. So you hurry back baby sis. Do what you've got to do to that piece of shit but come back because yaa know..." Anya breaks down on the phone. She can't breathe. She needs to go. She must go and see her sister. What if, fuck sake no what ifs. Anya thinks, her brain is racing and her heart is thumping.  
"Anya, breathe please... Ann... breathe sis, can you come see me before I go?" Lexa speaks gently down the phone. She can feel her sister is struggling with the news.  
"I'm not saying goodbye Lex, am not, I can't, I can't Lex. please" Anya gasps.  
"That's ok Anya, just breathe please, I love you too" Lexa croaks her voice muffled and her heart is heavy.  
"Be safe Lex, promise me you'll be safe" Anya is upset. Lexa knows can't promise anything. She can't promise herself. She doesn't know how things will pan out. She is not sure of any fucking thing so how will she make those promises to her sister. She doesn't answer her. Both are silent.  
"Anya, I must get on, I will see you soon sis, I love you, be ok" Lexa whispers and waits for an answer from her sister.  
"bye, _I love you more_ " Anya whispers back and disconnects the call.  Lexa exhales and sits back in her chair. This was fucking difficult.  Lexa has to compose herself before she makes the next hard call too. This is something she really hoped to avoid. Her life is going to pots.  She's dismantling her heart and her life too, but it something she must do, she just has to.  She wipes her tears, pulls herself together and swallows the hard lump in her throat. She unlocks her phone and dials the next number.

Clarke's phone vibrates.  She is rushing between the ER and OR, scheduling and rescheduling surgeries, checking up on her patients and attending meetings.  She is working like there is no tomorrow, she wants to forget that Lexa has not called her yet, a week has passed and still nothing. But her phone is vibrating, someone is calling her. She pauses for a second by the nurse's station, pulls her phone out of her pocket, looks, no caller ID. Her heart skips a beat and her tummy flips. Who could it be? She unlocks her screen to answer.  
"Clarke?!" Lexa calls her name. Clarke has lost her voice.  
"Clarke, it's.." Lexa rasps again.  
"Lexa?!" Clarke gasps and holds the phone closer to her ear.  
"Yea, how are you Clarke?!" Lexa husks in her ear.  
"I missed you!" Clarke whispers.  
"I missed you too Clarke!" Lexa mumbles.  
"Are you ok?!" Clarke's voice cracks.  
"Yes Clarke I am, thank you. I'm sorry I was unable to contact you earlier than...!" Lexa's voice shaky with emotions.  
"It's ok Lexa, no worries!" Clarke tells her quietly.  
"Clarke, I'm leaving...!" Lexa pauses.  
"Leaving?!" Clarke's hands start to shake.  
"I'll be out of the country for a couple of weeks, maybe more?!" Lexa explains.  
"Where are you going Lexa?!" Clarke asks with rattled voice.  
"Clarke!" Sighs Lexa on the phone.  
"You'll be back right, you'll be back?!"  
"Yes Clarke I will be back!"  
"Can I see you before you leave?!"  
"Clarke I'm not sure, it's not poss..." Lexa is quiet for few seconds.  
"Please Lexa I want to see you even if it is just for few minutes!" Clarke's throat constricts with her pleading voice.  
"Clarke, I have to go baby girl, please don't wait for me!" Lexa's voice raspy and heavy with tears.  
"Please Lexa, don't say that!" Clarke's tears sting the back of her eyes.  
"Clarke, I ..." Lexa stops talking.  
"Be safe Lexa, may we meet again?!"  
"I'll call you again soon, Clarke, please stay safe too!" Lexa pauses. "May we meet again!" She continues, sighs then the call is disconnected.

Clarke's head feels light and the room is spinning. She feels weak and her legs are wobbling she's about to fall. A strong hand holds her up and keeps her steady on her feet.  
"Dr Griffin are you ok?!" A worried voice behind her is endearing to her. It was one of the nurse, Monroe. She happens to be standing by the nurse's station desk too and saw Clarke when she paused to answer her phone. Monroe pulls a chair and helps Clarke to sit down.  
"I'm fine Monroe thank you, just a slight head rush. I'll be fine!"  
"Dr Griffin, should I page your mom to...?!" Monroe asks with shaky voice.  
"No Monroe, please I'm ok, I'll be ok, I just need a minute." Clarke assures Monroe and sits down to calm herself and her racing heart.  Abby Griffin walks out of the OR heading towards the nurse's station.  She sees her daughter sitting and holding onto Monroe's hand, nurses fussing around her.  She rushes over to be by her side and hold her head up.  
"Clarke what's the matter, are you ok, are you hurt, are you..?" Abby goes ten to the dozen.  
"Mom, mom, I'm fine, please don't worry..!" Clarke barks back at her mom.  
"She is dizzy Dr Griffin, she almost fainted!" Monroe fills Abby with information on the situation still worried about her friend Clarke.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just forgot to eat, I felt light headed and that's when Monroe found me. I'll be ok mom, I'll just grab a bite to eat, I'll be ok!"  
"Clarke I'd like to run few tests.." Abby croaks at her daughter.  
"No mom, I told you I'll be fine, please don't fuss!" Clarke rolls her eyes and huffs at her mother. Abby looks at Monroe for reassurance. "I'll go and get Dr C Griffin something to eat, I'll be back in a minute!" Monroe says and leaves Clarke in the care of her mother.  
"Thank you Monroe, I've got her!" Abby bellows and ushers Monroe to go.  
"Mom please don't worry, I'll be fine, you can go back...!"  
"Clarke please, let me run few tests, you can't just feel dizzy and faint all of a sudden, something could be... maybe infection, maybe..?" Abby doesn't stop fussing. She can't have her daughter fainting on her for no reason.  
"Mom, mom, breathe please, am fine, I will eat something, I will be ok" Clarke is not comfortable with her mother going over board but she knows Abby loves her, she loves her mother too, but she must stop.  
"Clarke, I'm not leaving you until I see you eat and then you must have a rest, maybe you should go home, you've been rushed off your feet all day, yaa go home Clarke, but first eat, Ok?!" Abby insists.  
Monroe is back with with a cheese burger and some fries. She hands the meal over to Clarke. Clarke takes a bite to the satisfaction of her mother.  
"Monroe please help Dr Griffin to change and go with her until she gets home safely" Abby gives her orders.  
"Mom, I don't have to go home, I just need a minute, I will be ok" Clarke protests and bites her burger.  
"I insist." Abby is not having it. "Monroe, do as I say please and don't listen to Dr Griffin junior, ok?" Abby speaks sternly.  
"Sure thing Dr A Griffin, come on Dr Griffin junior!" Monroe smirks, and holds her hand out for Clarke. Clarke rolls her eyes at her mother, grips tightly and stands up still chewing her food.  
"See you soon hunny, and please don't report for duty until I tell you so, ok? Abby barks.  
"Mom, you can't do this, I have patients and surgeries lined up, I can't stay at home... I told you I am fine" Clarke bellows at her mother but Abby is as stubborn as a donkey's ass.  
"It's an order Dr C Griffin, now go, eat and get a rest, I love you" Abby endears at her daughter.  
"Urghhhhhh you are so..." Clarke groans frustrated at her mother.  She walks out of the hospital with Monroe.  She is not holding her hand. She is capable of walking on her own. She is fine but no one is listening to her.  So anyway, she could do with the rest and she so needs to talk to her closest and dearest, Raven and Octavia.  She feels lonely and alone and those two are the soul of her and she never needed them as much as she needs them now.  Clarke goes home.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. This is a long and dense chapter, I hope you like it, I do appreciate all your comments and kudos. Happy reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is AWAL and Clarke is not or is she?

Clarke unlocks her front door with Zoe still very close behind her. "Thank you for all your help Zoe, am fine now, honest" Clarke says to her with a soft look.  
"let's get you in Dr Griffin, I have my orders" Monroe is not leaving yet. Clarke gets in the door, tosses her keys on the chair near the door, loses her shoes, hangs her coat and gets into the living the room still followed by insisting Zoe on her heels. Octavia's and Raven sitting on the couch and playing a video game.

"Hi Clarke what up, you're home early?" Raven asks without looking up from the screen.  
"Hi, am just a little tired" Clarke tells her house mate. Raven and Octavia move their heads and were surprised to see another person with Clarke.  Raven puts down the game controler, gets up and heads towards Clarke. "Raven this is nurse Zoe Monroe, she works at the medical centre with me, Zoe this is Raven and that one over there is Octavia, my house mates" Clarke informs Monroe. Octavia gets up too and moves towards the door to where the rest of them are.  
"Hey Zoe, nice to meet you, um what'as wrong?" Raven asks with worried eyes.

"Nothing is wrong" Clarke bellows.  
"Ya nice to meet you too, umm... Dr Griffin fainted, her mom Dr A G insisted on sending her home to rest." Zoe informs the house mates.  
"Fainted, what, why?" Raven's voice broke a little.  
"I'm fine, I told mom I just forgot to eat but she dismissed me and sent me home can you believe it?" Clarke puffs and moves to sit on the couch.  
"You don't look fine Clarke, your face is pale, and why, why didn't you eat for fuck sakes?" Octavia barks at her.  
"Guys I've already had all this with my mother!" Clarke snares at them, then looks at Zoe.

"Zoe please, you can go back to work, am fine, I have those two to look after me, thank you very much for coming with me" Clarke says to Monroe.  
"Are you sure Dr Griffin?" Monroe asks still does not feel like leaving Clarke.

"Yes Monroe, please don't worry, thank you again" Clarke relaxes back on the couch and looks at her house mates.  
"We got her Zoe, don't worry, and yes thank you for staying with her till she got here, appreciated" Raven looks at Monroe with a smile.  
"Ok, great, you welcome, see you at work Dr Griffin?" Monroe looks at them then at Clarke.  
"Yes Zoe, see you at work, and please tell Dr A Griffin that I am fine" Clarke snorts.  
"Ok, bye for now" Zoe turns and leaves the place.

Raven and Octavia move back to their playing position.  Sitting on each side of Clarke. They look at her and wait. "What?" Clarke barks at them.  
"What do you mean what? You fainted, why is that Clarkey?" Octavia asks quietly.  
"I told you I didn't eat all day, and I was rushed off of my feet all day, it has been a very busy day, very hot too and I, I just forgot" Clarke snorts and looks at the screen to avoid looking at their quizzical eyes.  
"And why is that Clarke, why did you forget to eat, what's on your mind?" Raven asks concerned.  
"Nothing is on my mind, just work and my patients" Clarke states matter of fact.  
"That is bullshit, I'm not having it, are you Raven?" Octavia grills her gently.

"Well, I'd say a certain brunette is occupying your brain cells doctor" Raven smirks at her.  
"No, my brain cells are fine, am not thinking of anyone, am just..." Clarke chuckles at her.  
"You're just what Clarke?" Raven murmurs at her looking at Octavia.

"Tired, and a little hungry and I could do with a rest, I've not slept a lot lately, just need my bed" Clarke rolls her eyes at the girls.  
"Are you sure this is all there is to it Clarkey?" Raven raises her brow at her.  
"Yes guys, I've already had all this with my mom, so..." Clarke pauses and swallows hard.  Whoever she's thinking of she's not going to let those two tease her about or know of it.  
"We are just worried, why, why would you faint, I mean you're not the type Clarke, you've worked longer hours before, what's changed?" Octavia insists.  
"I told you moron, it was hot and I didn't eat and..." Clarke hisses back at Octavia.  
"Yea we heard all that, but is that all it is, and, and did you have any tests done?" Raven looks at her quizzically.  
"Tests, what are you my mother, she wanted them too?" Clarke snorts and giggles at them.  
"Yea will, she's a smart woman, I mean _you are a doctor_ Clarke, you'd order those tests for me if I felt dizzy and faint, wouldn't you now?" Octavia goads her.  
"Yes... no, I don't know, I don't need tests, I will eat, shower, sleep and I'll be as good as rain" Clarke giggles and stands heading to her room having had enough of the interrogation. She just needs her bed. She just needs to rest.  "Oh goawwd" Clarke rushes to the bathroom.  She feels queasy.  Her stomach is turning.  She's gonna be sick.  She hovers above the toilet seat then drops to her knees.  She's heaving.  Raven and Octavia rush after her. They don't believe their eyes. Clarke is on her knees hugging the bog. She's retching and spewing the contents of her stomach.

"Oh shit, hold on, we've got you" Raven and Octavia hold her hair off of her face kneeling on the floor next to her.  
"That's it, get it all out" Raven says her hand on Clarke's back soothing her.  Clarke is feeling quite ill, holding her aching stomach and spitting vile. Octavia gets up, leaves the bathroom for few seconds then comes back with a glass to fills it with water for Clarke.  
"Here babe, rinse your mouth, you'll be ok, we've got you" Octavia hands her the glass.  
"Please don't tell my mom, it must be a bug or something weird I've eaten, I'll be ok" Clarke bellows between spits.  
"Clarke you should get yourself checked you know that, it could be something bad!" Raven sniggers at her.  
"Or something good?" Octavia knots her brows.  
"Something good? What do you mean O?" Raven quizzed her girlfriend.  
"Ya know, Clarke could be, umm... yaa know?" Octavia scratches her head.  
"WHAT? what do you mean O? spit it out?" Raven barks.  Raven's loses her patience.

"You know what I mean dork?" Octavia rolls her eyes at her girlfriend.  
"Shut the fuck up O, no way, really?" Raven shouts at her.  Raven's eyes open wider looking at Octaiva in disbelief.  
"Guys, am not, you're idiots, of course not" Clarke rolls her eyes at them and gets up held by Raven and Octavia.  
"Well, why not Clarke? you could be yaa know, you've had sex, right?" Octavia smirks.  
"Yes I did idiot but it's impossible, I've got an implant you morons" Clarke snorts a nervous giggle at her house mates.  
"Yea we know you do, but those are not hundred percent proof Dr Griffin" Raven chuckles at her.  
"Don't Dr Griffin me dipstick, I've been on those since puberty, damn it woman" Clarke says and walks to the sink to rinse her mouth properly.  
"Well, you never know though, I mean, you could be and Lexa, you know she could be the spermenator for all we know" Raven giggles.  
"Yea or she, umm, she could have a super sperm yaa know, there's always a first Clarke fucking Griffin?" Octavia giggles too and looks at Raven.  
"Shut the fuck up you two, am not pregnant, I can't be, Lexa is not a spermenator and she doesn't have a super sperm anything, oh my god, are you on dope or something?" Clarke grunts and giggles with them looking at her face in the mirror.  
"Well, but, did you two use protection other than _your_ protection?" Raven asks softly.

"We are adults Rays, we know how to be responsible yaa know?" Clarke defends herself.  
"Yea we know that, _but did you_?" Octavia asks her this time.  
"No we didn't, Lexa wanted to but I assured her am protected, so there was no need" Clarke explains with a huff.  
"Ah haa, I knew it, did I teach you nothing, and now here we are?" Raven smirks. They all look at each others quizzically.  
"Guys, relax, am not pregnant, _I can't be_ , I told you, I just can't, I'm just hungry, and exhausted, now if you don't mind, you need to feed me and put me to bed that's all, or I can do it myself if you two are busy playing or something..." Clarke washes her face and rinses her mouth again.  
"Whatever you say Griffin, come on, let's get you sorted dozy mare" Raven and Octavia look at each others crunched faces, hold her on each side and leave the bathroom.  
" _Don't do that_ , I can see you, you know?" Clarke snorts at them.  
"What, we are just worried about you Clarkey" Raven says.  
"Yea, we are and you know _we love you_ , we don't want anything to happen to you or hurt you, or yaa know?" Octavia endears and hugs Clarke.

All three of them hug each others squashing Clarke in the middle.

"I told you guys, there is no need for this, I am ok, so please, _stop_ " Clarke walks with them back to the couch. They all sit back down.  
"I'll go fix you something light to eat and then you can tell us everything that happened before you felt dizzy" Raven kisses Clarke on the cheek, gets up heading to the kitchen, leaving Clarke with Octavia.  
"Then, you can go to bed" Octavia snorts. Clarke leans back down on the couch held still by Octavia as Raven gets busy in the kitchen.  
"Do I have to?" Clarke puffs.  "Well, yes you do" Octavia affirms. 

Life goes on and so does Clarke's life too.

Lexa doesn't call Clarke.  Three weeks passed and still not a word from her.  Clarke goes on her usual business.  She immerses herself in her work and spends a lot more hours at the hospital.  _Lexa is still on her mind.  She hopes and prays that she is ok, she also waits for a phone call or a message or, or, or anything to calm her and relief the ache in heart but nothing.  Not knowing where Lexa is or if she's safe or if she's, she's anything is very unsettling for Clarke, but she can't do anything about it.  She doesn't have her number.  She doesn't know where she is.  She doesn't know a single thing so she has to keep going.  She still forgets to eat from time to time.  She exhaust herself having little or no sleep at all at times.  She's is going on empty and it is taking a toll on her body.  She does still feel queasy too but she is adamant not to have any tests done and refuses to believe anything is wrong with that.  She doesn't believe and will not believe that she is anything but a very tired doctor. Normal ha.  
_

Lexa is still in hiding.  She need to calls Anya.  Lexa misses her sister so much and well she does miss Clarke too but she can't talk to her though.  Lexa doesn't want to worry her or make her feel uncomfortable.  She doesn't want Clarke to know or have a whiff that she's in any danger.  She can't tell her the reason why she had to leave.  She just can't and won't and that is why she decided not to call her, but gawwd damitt she'd kill to hear her voice again, hear her laugh or just hear her breathe on the phone.  Lexa grips her phone tighter and dials her sister's number.  "Anya, how are you? Lexa says quietly.

"Gawwd damitt Lexa, where the fuck have you been, I've been thinking all sorts for fuck sake..." Anya barks at her sister.

"Anya, slow down please, breathe please" Lexa huffs at her.

"What the fuck Lexa, you said you'd call me, it's been three fucking weeks for gawwd damn sake"

"Yea I know sis, am sorry.  I had to make sure no one knows where I am or what am doing.  I had to keep the mob away from you too. I know they are watching me somehow Anya. I mean they have eyes everywhere, I just couldn't risk it, I, I ..." Lexa's heart sinks as she explains to her sister.

"Lexa, I know, stop, am ok, I'm sorry, I just panicked, I am worried you know, I just couldn't wait to hear from you and you promised...?" Anya's voice breaks and her tears sting her face.  She's not happy about this situation, not at all.

"Ya I know An, but I couldn't put you in danger too, I'd, I'd..." Lexa breaks down.

"Lexa... Lexa?" Anya calls her knowing that her sister is crying.  Her heart splinters.  Lexa is all the family she has, should anything happens to her it would be the end of her.

"Yea, am here, I miss you An" Lexa composes herself to answer her sister.

"I miss you too baby sis, please don't worry about me, I will be fine as long as you are fine" Anya sighs.

"I am so far, I'm under police protection An, in hiding, but soon we are going to ambush his compound" Lexa gives her some details.

"Can you just forget about the dickhead and come home, let the police deal with him Lexa?" Anya pleads with her sister, she wants her back.

"No I can't An you know that, if we are going to live in some peace and without his threats hanging over our heads he has to be taken out, we can't have Cage dictating our lives forever An!" Lexa tells her sister fear gripping her heart.

"I don't like this Lexa, I have very bad feelings about this, I just..." Anya's voice trembles trying to make her sister see sense, but she knows that Lexa will not change her mind.

"I'll be ok sis, hang in there, I will be home soon" Lexa says reassuring her sister, but she really doesn't know how long will this take, all she knows that she's safe for now and that her sister is too, but beyond that she has no idea and still has no guarantees.

"How long Lexa, do you know when you'll execute this mission?"

"No An, I have no idea, the police won't tell me in case someone gets a whiff of their plans, so it's all tight and secretive, I'll only be informed I guess few hours before the plan, they are not taking any chances!" Lexa tell her sisters her presumptions.

"But they are taking chances with your life Lexa, shit damn" Anya spews her anger not at her sister but she's frustrated.

"Anya please calm down sis, I need to know you'll be ok, I mean you've got to lay low please, this will be over soon darling" Lexa sighs.

"Yea well how soon is soon Lex?"

"Like I said, I don't have any information yet sis, but please An just be safe and don't worry big sis" Lexa tries to lighten the mood.  She know Anya doesn't like it when Lexa calls her big sister but she has to try.

"It's easy to say that Lex, I mean how can I not when my baby sister has her life on the line, ha how?"

"I know An...I, I have to go now, please look after yourself, I love you" Lexa gasps breathing heavy and gulping down the lump in her throat.

"Wait, Lexa... I love you too" Any says back to her sister but the call is disconnected.  She doesn't know if Lexa heard her say those last words.  She flings the phone at the wall with such anger shattering it into tiny pieces and breaks down letting the tears wash over her face.

_Lexa hears Anya's last three word to her before she disconnect the call.  Her heart hurts for her sister.  Her heart hurts for the loss of her parents and for the way they were snatched away from her and from Anya.  Lexa's heart just hurts for so many thing._ Lexa breaks down and lets the tear cascade down her face.  _Her heart hurts for Clarke too.  She wants Clarke, she misses her.  She knows that she's only met her few weeks ago but she also knows that she wants to see her again, she wants to be with her.  Her heart is aching and her tummy is flipping.  Why did her life got to pots again.  Why is her life full of shit.  Why can't she have a normal life.  Why can't she have a steady loving relationship.  Why can't she settle down and create a family of her own.  Why does she have to keep going and keep moving.  Why can't she stay with one girl for longer than one night.  Why is it that she can't allow her heart to fall  in love when she so wants it.  She's tired of disappointing people, girls, her dates.  She's tired of all the secrecy and keeping her loved ones out.  She wants to love and live and be loved back.  She wants to make promises and live up to them.  She wants to be with someone.  She wants to be with Clarke.  Yea damn it, she does.  She likes the blonde girl, she like her so much, but she know she can't hurt her or break her heart.  All the money and the power she has is nothing when she doesn't have a peace of mind.  When she can't live a normal life.  When she can't be with who she wants to be with. When she has to look over her shoulders worried all the time that someone wants to hurt her or the people she loves. Life is not worth all this bother.  Lexa has to end this, she just has to.  She has a life to live and she has a family that she needs to take care of.  And well, yaa there is Clarke too.  She doesn't know what Clarke wants really.  She doesn't know if Clarke is actually interested in her.  She can't be sure if it was only a one night stand or more for Clarke.  Lexa is not sure of any thing any more but she knows if she can she'd love to be in a relationship.  She'd love to be in love and live with the person her hearts wants. But for now she doesn't know if she has the right to have a life or even hope for it, but Clarke, yaa, she needs Clarke, she wants Clarke in anyway possible and if Clarke feels the same about her then she has to take her chances and end this either way hoping that she'd escape with her life and make it back in one piece.  Lexa is frustrated and angry too.  She's reached her limit.  She'd go get him by herself if she only knows his hiding place, she must wait, but for how long for fuck sake?  
_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, kudos and comments. We are nearly there, hang on tight, thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep you've guessed it, right? -:)

Clarke was busy at the hospital between surgeries, the ER and the OT, or she actually wanted to keep herself busy for more reasons than one.  Lexa didn't call or text her yet.  More than seven weeks and not a word.  Clarke wants to forget, she also doesn't want to deal.  She was late as well but she put that down to stress, work, life and everything else in between and she just didn't bother to address her personal issues.  She was going through the motions, work, sleep and eat when she gets the time.  She was on auto pilot.  Her mother was worried about her so was Raven and Octavia, but Clarke was ok or so she keeps saying to herself and the others.  She was scheduled to scrub in with her mother on a kidney transplant surgery.  She felt a bit queasy and tired but she was not going to tell anyone of course, she can manage.  She sees her mother approach her and she wants to hide, she doesn't want to be cornered by her, and she doesn't want to answer questions.

"Clarke, are you ok to do this?" Abby looks at her wondering. Clarke rolls her eyes at her mom.  
"Yes mom I am, I think I can manage three hours in the OT," Clarke chuckles.  
"Well, if you're sure,"  
"I am,"  
"Ok, let's go scrub,"  
"I'll meet you there mom, I've got something quick to do,"  
"Ok, see you in the OR." Abby raises her eyes at Clarke and walks away.  Clarke huffs after her mother and pulls her phone out of her pocket after it vibrates to check for messages. One was flashing from Octavia.  She unlocked her screen and read.

Octavia:  
**Octavia is here, your best mate ever, can you please buy dinner on your way back from work tonight babe? Pizza, ice cream and some beer would do, thanks muchly, lovez you, O.**

Clarke smirks and quickly types her answer as she's due in the OR.

**Sure thing dimple face, see you later x x C  
**

Clarke pushes the phone back in her packet and heads to the OT to scrub for surgery.  Abby was already scrubbed and waiting for Clarke to join her. Clark goes through the routine and few minutes later she is standing opposite her mother. Abby looks at Clarke and their eyes meet understanding each others as doctors and professionals who are about to perform a life saving surgery.  In the OT they are doctors, personal issue should not be discussed.  That was one of Abby's rules in the OT and Clarke was very thankful and happy to abide by this rule.  Abby and Clarke performed this type of surgery numerous time before so they are not just familiar with the procedure they are experts at it.  Classic music was playing in the background and the surgery was going swimmingly.  Half way through surgery Clarke felt tired and her legs trembled a little but she didn't let on.  She carried on with the surgery following her mother and taking lead at times and other times allows her mother's to give her instruction.  One minute Clarke was standing the next she was crumbling to the floor.  She felt dizzy, faint and the room was spinning.  She could not hold herself up.

"Clarke?" Abby screamed in a shock.  Clarke was flat out.  Abby pulled away from her patient and rushed to her daughter's side.  She was shaking, her heart racing, she couldn't believe her eyes.  She rushed outside the OT and shouted for any free attendant or nurse to get her a stretcher or a wheel chair, and to come help her.  She could not ask any of the others who were attending the surgery with her, as she has to get back to her patient as quickly as possible but she also has a duty towards her daughter.  She looked at Clarke, she was still out of it.  Monroe and Monty came rushing in, holding masks on their faces in one hand and with the other pushing a stretcher.  Monty and Monroe looked at Abby horrified, they were shocked too to see Clarke on the floor of the OT.

"Come, help me, get her up, please hurry," Abby is panicking.  Monroe and Monty circle around Clarke, bend down and hold Clarke up with Abby's help too and together they hoist her onto the stretcher.

"Take her to the ER and page Doctor Jaha to examine her straight away, I'll be out soon to check on her." Abby almost shouted at them.  She had a storm raging inside her and she was very worried for her daughter, but she also has a surgery that she needs to finish.  Monty and Monroe nodded.

"Report to me as soon as possible, I'll be out of here soon, we're nearly done," Abby continues.

"Sure thing Dr Griffin." Monroe looked at Abby's worried eyes, she wanted to reassure her somehow but she couldn't, she doesn't know what's wrong with Clarke.

"She'll be ok Dr Griffin, we'll take good care of her." Monty pressed on and they both exited the OT leaving Abby in a state.  Abby got up and went to scrub her hands again to go back finish her surgery.  Her heart was pumping fast and her legs were barely holding her but she had to keep going.  Monty paged Dr Wells Jaha as he and Monroe wheeled Clarke to the ER.  Clarke started to come round a little.  She looked around her and saw herself being wheeled on a stretcher, she wanted to get up.

"Why am I on this thing,?" She grunted and wanted to push herself off. Monty held her down gently to keep her laying back.

"Dr Griffin, please, don't get up," Monty pleaded with her.

"Where are you taking me,?"

"Dr Jaha needs to examine you,"

"Why, what's going on Monty?"

Monty looked at Monroe.

"Dr Griffin, you've fainted in the OT, we are taking you to the ER, your moth.... Dr Griffin orders," Monroe helped Monty with answers.

"I don't need this, just take me to the on call room, I'll be ok," Clarke bellowed uncomfortably.  Monty and Monroe looked at each others again and sensed trouble if they don't do what senior Griffin ordered.

"Doctor Griffin, we can't do that, please just lay back, Dr Wells Jaha will be with you any moment now," Monty stated and pushed the stretcher with Monroe into an empty private room.

"Monty, I told you I am fine, I just need some rest, I'll be..," Clarke's protests went on deaf ears.

"Please Clarke, this won't take long," Monroe said trying to pacify keep things under control.  She left the room looking for Dr Wells Jaha.  She saw him entering the ER and she rushed over to him.

"Dr Jaha, here please." Monroe ushered him to the room where Clarke was.

"Oh hi Monroe, what's up.?" Wells asked as he walked behind her.

"It's Dr Griffin, she... she fainted in the OT," Monroe told him.

"Oh," Wells raised his eyebrows, he doesn't know if it's A Griffin or C Griffin but he followed hastily now.  The Griffins were his family friends and they go way back.  Clarke and Wells went to the same schools throughout their junior and senior years and then seven years medical residency at Griffin Medical Centre.  Wells and Clarke were best of friends.  Wells walks into the room behind Monroe and sees which Griffin is laying on a bed now.

"Clarke, are you ok,?" He asks his friend in a worried voice.

"Wells, umm... Dr Jaha, yes, yes am fine, but those two won't let me go," Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes at Monty and Monroe.  Wells looked at her and looked at them too.  He saw how awkward and uncomfortable the situation was for his friend.

"Ok Dr Griffin, just take it easy, I'll check you over first then you can be released, ok,?" Wells looks at his friend and smiles at her.

"But I don't need...:" Clarke's stubborn side takes over.  Wells knows her too well, he was not gonna let her get away with it.  He looked at Monroe and Monty looking back at him worried.

"Monty, Monroe, thank you for helping Dr Griffin, I'll take it from here guys, she'll be ok," Wells tells the struck looking pair.

"Dr A Griffin told us to report to her asap," Monty protested.

"Yes am sure she has, I'll update Dr Griffin myself, now if you don't mind, I need to examine Dr C Griffin," Wells says assuring them that he's taking care of this situation.  Monroe and Monty look back at him and each others. They know that Dr Wells Jaha is very capable and they know that Clarke is in good hands. They both nod their approval and leave Clarke with him.  Clarke grunts at Wells and giggles.

"Wells, you are not examining me, I am ok, I told you," Clarke sniggers.

"Clarke, I might be your friend but am also a doctor, and right now _I am your doctor_ , so don't be a baby and let me do my job," Wells is not letting her have her way.

"Wells, for fuck sake, am ok," Clarke barks at him and tries to get up and off the bed.  Her heart pounds so fast, her head hurts, and her legs are not stable. Wells holds her with strong arms and against her well he lays her back on the bed.

"Ok, I think you should not move, so don't be a stubborn ass and let me run some checks and tests on you," Wells said sternly to her.

"Crap," Clarke mumbles unhappy.

"Yea I know, but you must be a good patient Clarke, so don't be a baby, clearly something is not right, your mom will have my guts for garters if I don't do my job, so please, as your friend and as your doctor I need to know too that you are ok, deal,?" Wells says with gentle voice looking at her with soft eyes. Clarke concedes.

"Ok, ok, just be quick please, I need to get back to work," Clarke puffs.

"I doubt that an option Clarke!" Wells grumbles at her.

Clarke looks back at him and rolls her eyes, she knows that Wells is not going to give her an easy time, and she knows also that he's right.  She knows that something is off but she does not want to deal or acknowledge.  She wants to bury her head in the sand, pretends everything is ok and keeps going.  Her mother will be on her case though.  This time she can't get away with it.  Wells is just doing his job and he's trying to help.  Abby needs answers and by god she is going to have them with or without her consent.  Clarke is about to face and deal with the elephant in the room.  She is not ready. She doesn't want to be ready. She doesn't want to know, she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to know anything.  She swallows hard and lays back on the bed.  She lets Wells do the initial examination.  He also takes blood samples to be examined as soon as possible.  Wells plans to take the samples by himself to the lab to get the result first hand and report to Dr Griffin senior.  Clarke looks at him with dopey eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Wells, please don't tell my mother, I want to know first then I'll tell her,"  Clarke says to him.  
"Of course Clarke, it's patients confidentiality and you get the same privilege too," Wells smiles at her.  
"Thank you Wells,"  
"Clarke!"  
"Yea Dr Jaha?"  
"Please call me Wells Clarke, am your friend yaa know, so, umm, do you think you're ummm..," wells hesitates but he recognises all the signs.  
"What Wells?"  
"Do you think you could be pregnant,?"  
"No, I've got contraceptive implant Wells, it's not possible," Clarke is in denial, her face flushed red and her heart is beating fast.  
"Yea of course you do but it's still possible, it's not...," Wells swallows hard and gazes softly at his friend.  At one point in his life Wells was madly in love with his childhood friend.  He and Clarke fooled around as teenagers but it was low key, it didn't lead to anything special and they broke up but stayed best friends.  Wells still loves Clarke and cares very much about her but they are just friends now.  Well has to be professional but also not forget that Clarke is his friend not just a patient.

"Wells, are you ok?" Clarke spoke softly to her doctor friend.  
"I am Clarke, it's you I'm worried about," Wells mumbles.  
"Please don't worry, I'm ok Wells, really,"  
"Well, we'll know soon won't we? I'm going to run these blood samples to the lab and report to you first, ok?"  
"Thank you Wells, I appreciate that,"  
"No, not at all, just doing my job," Wells smirked at his friend.  They both looked at each others and rolled their eyes when they heard Abby's voice bellowing in the ER.

"Where is she, where's Dr Griffin.?" Abby asks in a raised voice. Wells left the room to go get her.

"Dr Griffin, here, Clarke is here," Wells looked at flustered Abby and ushered her to the room.  
"Ah, Dr Wells, thank you," Abby says and follows his direction.  She hastens her steps and enters the room to find Clarke sitting up on the examination bed.  She rushes to her and gives her a tight hug.  
"I was so worried Clarke, are you ok baby, are you comfortable, are you...,?" Abby was gushing with worry.  
"Mom, slow down please, Dr Jaha took care of me, I'm ok," Clarke pacifies her mother looking at Wells for back up.  
"Dr Griffin, Clarke needs a lot of rest, her blood pressure is higher than normal, I took blood samples that I'm taking to the lab now. If you'll excuse me I'll get going, see you soon Clarke, Dr Griffin," Wells turned on his heels to leave mother and daughter alone.  Abby stood up and looked at him with a stern look. He stopped in his tracks.  
"Wells, what are you not telling me.?" Abby bellowed and looked back at Clarke. She knows those two are friends and they are tight and protective of each others.  
"Dr Griffin, Clarke well fill you in on the details, you know it's patients privilege, umm...," Wells hesitates but he really can't say much.  Abby looks at him and back at her daughter and feigns understanding.

"Ok, ok, I get it, thanks Dr Jaha, I'll see you later then," Abby murmurs at him as he moves to leave them together.  
"See you later Clarke, Dr Griffin!" Wells smiles at both of them and left the room.  Abby looked at Clarke with soft motherly eyes.  She despairs of her daughter's stubbornness at times but she knows she takes after her, she also knows that Clarke is not going to open up that easily.  Clarke is sitting quietly on the bed wringing her hand together dreading the Spanish Inquisition.  
"Clarke, are you ok to walk?, I'll take you to rest in the on call room."  
Clarke was surprised at her mother, _where are the hundred question_. Clarke looked at Abby and smiled.  
"Yes mom I'm ok, thank you,"  
She held onto her mother's hand, swung her legs out of bed then stood up.  Her head is still a little dizzy but she can manage to walk unaided.  
"Come on then, let's get you out of here," Abby holds her still just in case, she's not taking chances.  They approach the doctor's room and enter.  Clarke sits on the bed and looks at mother still puzzled.  
"Mom, I'm ok, really, just need to rest for a bit and have something to eat, if you don't mind asking Monroe or Monty to get me a burger or something,"  
"I'll go, I'll get you something healthy to eat plus a burger, just rest," Abby smiles at her big baby.  
"Thank you mom."  
"Rest now, please, I'll see soon." Abby kisses Clarke on the top of her head, she turns around to leave to get her the food.  Clarke is amazed and dazed at how nice and gentle her mother is with her. 

She missed that about her, she missed her fun times with her.  When did she grow up and forgot about her mother's love and compassion. They have truly drifted off even though they work together and see each others almost daily.  
"Mom, I love you," Clarke whispers blushing.  Abby's mouth drops open and she almost chokes on her tears, she couldn't believe hearing the endearment from her daughter. She kisses her head again.

"And I love you too Clarke, very much... see you in a bit!" Abby leaves the room in hurry trying to hide her tears.  _She doesn't know why they've drifted apart, why isn't she close enough for Clarke to confined in her? What happened to their relationship? Why can't she just be there for her baby without being overbearing?_ Abby wipes her tears and walks to the diner to get Clarke something wholesome to eat plus the burger she asked for.  She has new resolves.  She's going to be fully supportive whatever the outcome.  She can't lose her only daughter.  She needs to find a way to connect with her again.  Clarke was laying down eyes closed when Abby got back to her again.  She called her name a whisper.  Clarke opens her heavy eyes and smiles at her mother.  _She's being awfully nice, I wonder what's going on with her.  S_ he thought to herself.

"Thank you mom, I'm starving,"  
"I know you are, you always did forget to eat when there is something on your mind,"  
"I'm ok mom, thank you for food,"  
"You're welcome honey, now eat and rest, I'll be back to check on you in an hour or so,"  
"Mom, I should get back to work when I've rested for a bit, I've got the rest of the day to get through, I'll be ok,"  
"I don't think so Clarke, you should rest then I'll take you home when I'm done for the day, or I could get Monroe to take you home now, but you're not going back to work,"  
"I'm not going home yet, I'm waiting for Wells..."  
"Oh yes that's right but he could still call you with the results honey."  
"I know mom, I rather wait." Clarke says and then came a knock on the door.  Abby and Clarke said come in together.  Wells peaks his head through the door and sees that Abby is still with Clarke. He clears his throat to speak.

"Clarke, can I have a word please?" Wells says looking at her directly.  
"Ok that's my cue to leave!" Abby says and gets up to leave.  
"No mom, stay please, I want you to stay," Clarke spoke softly.  
"Clarke, are you sure.?" Abby looks at her in disbelief.  
"Yes I am sure mom?"  
"Ok, thank you!"  
Wells clears his throat again looking at Clarke for approval.  She nods.  
"Ok, so I ran the sample to the lab and waited for the result, ummm, your blood count is low, you're iron deficient and ummm, and...," Wells takes a breather and looks at Clarke.  
"And what? spit it out Dr Jaha," Clarke impatiently bellows at him.

"Well, Clarke, you're definitely pregnant." Wells blurts it out and then takes a deep breath.  Clarke's jaw drops and her eyes bulge.  Her mom wasn't looking any better.  
"Wells, I can't be, I really can't, I mean I've got protection for gods sakes, I ca..." Clarke is hysterical, her voice is high, her hands are shaking.  Her mother cames to her side and holds her hand for support.  Clarke looks at her mother with tears rimming her eyes.  
"Mom it's not true I can't be!" Her voice breaks.  Wells feels for his friend.  His voice mellow and quiet.

"Clarke, there's no doubt about the results, I checked them myself too, they are inconclusive." Wells doesn't know what else to say, but he has to tell his friend the truth.  
"Clarke, you heard Dr Jaha, there is no mistake here baby, we need to book you in for further testing and a scan," Abby looks at her daughter lovingly.  Clarke's face is awash with tears.  What she so much feared and wanted to deny and forget has come to haunt her.  Abby looks at Wells and nods.  
"Thank you Dr Jaha, I'm sure the results are right, I'll take care of the rest and make sure Clarke is looked after."  
"That's my pleasure Dr Griffin, and Clarke please look after your health, you're not in a good shape my friend."  
Clarke looks at her friend lost for words, she just nods.  
"Ok, if you'll excuse me doctors?" Wells smiles at them both and turns on his heels to leave them to it. "See you later Clarke" he says and exits the room. Clarke drops herself back on the bed and buries her tears soaked face in the pillow. Abby sits beside her and holds her hand.

"Clarke, you're going to be ok baby, I'm here from you, I'll support your decisions and stands by you, your dad and I well not leave you baby, please don't worry," Abby mumbles nervously to her daughter.  Clarke is whimpering in her pillow.  _Abby doesn't know the half of it.  She doesn't know anything about Lexa.  She doesn't know that Lexa might not be coming back.  Clarke doesn't know either.  She really doesn't know a damn thing.  She's going to be a single mom if she decides to keep the baby.  This one fucking beats her._  
"Mom I don't know..," Clarke swallows hard and wipes her streaming tears off of her face.  
"You don't know what Clarke?"  
"Lexa is, umm Lexa is not coming back, she told me not to wait for her mom," Clarke chokes on her tears.  Abby holds her closer and kisses the top of her head.  
"Clarke, we'll take care of the baby together, you have me, your dad, Raven and Octavia, we're all here for you."  
"I know mom but I want Lexa to be here too." Clarke sniffs and blows her stuffed nose.  
"Well, where is Lexa?"  
"I don't know mom, I've not heard from her since she called me seven weeks ago when she told me she was leaving,"  
"Leaving? where and why?"  
"I do not have answers mom, I don't know,"

"So I take it that Lexa is an intersex right.?"  
Clarke sits up and looks at her mother, her face and eyes are red.  
"Yes mom, Lexa is unique, she's..." Clarke hesitates.  
"That's ok Clarke, you don't have to explain, so I guess you didn't use protection because of your implant, right?"  
"Yea you know I've been on those since I've had my first period and they've never failed until now, until Lexa."  
"Clarke, these things happen unfortunately, anything could counter act the effect, and you... you've not been looking after yourself so it's possible for them to fail." Abby states matter of fact to her wet faces daughter, not that she doesn't know but Clarke is spontaneous and a little careless.  
"And they have to fail with me ha, the joke is on me,!" Clarke grunts and heaves a staggered breath.  
"Clarke, it's not a joke, you're talking about my grandchild!"  
"Mom, I'm not sure about that, I have to think about this, I don't know..."  
"Of course, it's your decision honey, but you must know that you have my full support whatever you decide. I'll not tell your dad yet, I'll leave it to you, you can tell us both your decision but Clarke you must decide soon, you know the risks and the facts about this matter."

"Yes mom, I know, thank you." Clarke looks at her mom acknowledging all her love and support.  
"What for?"  
"For being so supportive and understanding, I was worried you'd be..."  
"I'm sorry Clarke, I know I've not been the best mother and we didn't see eye to eye on many matters before but you should know that I love you very much and that I'd die for you, you know, things are going to change baby or no baby, I'll be here for you no matter what, you are the most important person in my life Clarke."  
"Thank you mom, I love you and I've missed you, I've missed our fun times together, our one to one, I know I've been busy concentrating on work, life and all that but it's not an excuse, I'm sorry,"  
"Clarke, you don't have to apologise, am your mother I should have been there for you and with you whenever you needed me, umm... anyway, things will be different."  
"I'd like that, and, mom, I'm keeping it, I'm keeping the baby, I know it's going to be a struggle but I could never kill my baby, it's not a commodity or an inconvenience, it's a part of me, Lexa and me, umm... it's made out of love, even if it wasn't planned I believe every child has a right to be born."  
"Yes I'm hundred percent with you, am on board Clarke."  
"Well, you can call yourself a gramma then ha." Clarke snorts and giggles.  Abby giggles with her too.  
"And you Dr Griffin, you can call yourself a mom, welcome to motherhood Clarke."  Abby chuckles and hugs her daughter tightly both of them feeling lighter and happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa is still in hiding.  Progress is slow but it was steady.  She is sitting eating her lunch slowly thinking about the police's plans and going through it in her head over and over again, she was also thinking about a certain blonde when her phone vibrated.  She looks at the screen and her heart sank.  Anya's name flashing on the screen.  Only Anya knows her private number.  Something is wrong Lexa thought. It must be an emergency.  She unlocks her screen quickly and answers the call.

"Anya, are you ok.?" Lexa barks down the phone her heart pounding fast.

"Anya will be ok if you cooperate!" A man's voice answers her and then laughs down the phone.

"Cage? What the fuck? where's Anya?" Lexa screams down the phone at Cage.

"Yep, Cage at your service Heda." He sniggers and almost spits a laugh at her.

"Don't touch her, I'll kill you." Lexa is full of rage, she is spitting venom.

"If you want to kill me or see your precious sister you'll have to come and meet me." Cage barks and laughs his evil laugh down the phone at Lexa.  Lexa's blood is boiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ER= emergency room  
> OT= operating theatre


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a call from Lexa.

Lexa's blood is boiling.

 Anya tries to spit the gag in her mouth so that she can speak or scream or even bite cage, but he knows her game.  Her screams are muffled under the gag. "Lexa, Lexa," Anya shouts in the background hoping her sister can hear her.  She wants her to know that she's ok.  She doesn't want Lexa to be scared or afraid of Cage, and she wants her sister as far away as possible from this situation and from this scumbag.  Cage looks at her with threatening eyes.  
"If you say something about where you are or give a hint or something like that I'll kill you, hear me?" Cage shouts at her and digs the gun harder in her head.  Anya nods agreeing but surprised, as he removes her gag.  Cage always has an ulterior motive.  He wants Lexa to know that he's got her sister and he can do anything he wants if she doesn't comply.  Anya looks at him fire shooting out of her eyes.  She wants to kill him.  She spits some fluff out and leans her head to listen to her sister as Cage puts the phone to her ear.  "Lexa, I'm... I'm ok, please don't worry," She says her voice trembling.

"Anya, I love you, am coming for you sis, please be strong," Lexa's heart pounding, and she's in physical pain, hurting for her sister.  She knows that she's at least still alive but she doesn't know if she's injured or hurt or what the fuck ever, she doesn't know anything.  Cage pulls the phone away from Anya.

"Aaaa isn't this nice, Heda the hero, it will be better if you are here, you can be united, don't you think, Lexaa,?" Cage smirks in Anya's face holding the phone to his ear now.

"What do you want asshole?" Lexa barks back at him.

"You know what I want, you have something that belongs to me, I want it back."

"Let my sister go and you can have it."

"Oh I see, you think I'm a dumbass don't you bitch?" He screams at Lexa hurting her ear drums.

"You hurt my sister Cage you can kiss not just your cocaine shipment goodbye but your life too, jerk," Lexa spits her threats at him.

"You know you are not in any position to make threats, I've got the gun and it's pointing to your precious sister's head, so don't play me for a fool Heda?" He bellows down the phone at her and laughs. Lexa is pacing the living room, back and forth, shaking, thinking and scratching her head. _What to do what to do?_ She's asking herself. She has to contact the police. They must move and move quickly.  She's can't afford to wait now that the game has changed and her sister's life is on the line.  She will not sacrifice her sister for any fucking reason, not one. She'd put her life on the line for her sister to be safe. Cage is sill on the phone barking instructions at her.

"You contact the police and you know that you'll never see her again, that's a promise," Cage continues looking at Anya with a evil smirk on his face.

"Ok ok, please don't hurt her, please." Lexa pleads with him then she talks to her sister hoping she can still hear her.

"Anya I am coming for you, please don't worry." Lexa tells Anya hoping that Cage will make her hear her.  Anya hears her sister.  Tears stream down her face.  She looks at Cage with angry threatening eyes, venom foaming in her mouth.  Cage's holding the phone to her ear switching the loud speakers so he could hear too. He knots his eye brows ushering her to speak as he digs the gun in her skull.

"Lexa, I'm ok, don't listen to him, I love..." Cage disconnects the call. He looks at Anya and sees pure hatred in her eyes. He laughs out loud and pushes the gag back into her mouth. Anya coughs and splatters, almost chocking on the material.

"I am in charge here, not you, not your sister, _ME_ , what I say goes, got that?" He screams at her and she flinches nodding her head.  "If your sister loves you and really values your life she knows exactly what she has to do, meanwhile, enjoy the solitude." Cage rumbles at her face.  Anya wants to spit in his face only if she could spit the gag out. Not just that, if she could she'd empty the gun in his heart, the way his henchmen did to her parents.  She'd see him die slowly, agonisingly and alone, then she'd spit on his face and walk away taking her revenge on him finally.

"She'll come to me as I say." Cage sniggers barking in her face again.  Anya wriggles trying to free herself.  She so wants to punch him and wipes the smirk off of his horrible face. Cage walks around Anya chair.  She's sitting hands tied up behind her back. Pointing the gun to her head still, he lowers his face to her hair and takes a sniff.  Anya pushes him away with a head butt. She cracks his jaw and it hurts him like hell. Her head hurts too but she had to do it.  He screams in agony and wallops her on the face with so much rage and anger her cheek is cut and bleeding.

"If you do that again I'll be forced to hurt you, badly," He screams at her bruised face.  Cage can't kill her yet, he needs her as a bait to bargain with Lexa.  She's useful for him until her gets his goods back.  Anya looks up at him blood seeping from the gash on her cheek.  She screams her fuck off at him muffled by the gag.  Cage walk away and leaves her in the room alone, with guards on the door.  She doesn't know where she is. She doesn't know what he wants.  She doesn't know that her sister with the help of her own undercover intelligence has intercepted a huge shipment of cocaine that was bound for mount weather underground operation lead by Cage Wallace.  She doesn't know that Lexa knows that Cage has his own spies that know her sister's moves.  Cage knows that Lexa is the only one who knows where his dope is buried.  The police doesn't know.  Lexa seized the goods and she is the one who took control of hiding it with her people. The police know the history of Cage's underground dealings and the killing of Lexa's parents.  Lexa is going to be the death of him.

Lexa still pacing the room after Cage disconnects the call on her.  She tosses the phone on the sofa.  She's raging with anger her whole body is shaking. _If something happens to Anya she would never forgive herself ever. Anya is the only family she has. Anya is not just her sister she's also her protector.  Anya took charge of Lexa when her parents got killed.  She took her parents place in her life and she became her primary carer.  Anya is her mother, her father and her sister all rolled in one.  She's devoted her life to her and now Lexa has to do whatever necessary to get her sister back safely.  Lexa would do anything for her sister even if it was risking her own life.  She just can't and won't live without Anya._ Tears roll down her face.  She needs to talk to someone.  She needs to hear a friendly voice.  She needs to call... Clarke. Her heart races and her mouth feels dry.  Clarke is sweet and innocent.  She's a dedicated doctor and has no dealings with anything remotely disgusting and illegal.  She's pure in that sense.  Lexa needs to hear her kind and soft voice.  She picks her phone up off the sofa and dials the number in her contacts.  The phone rings and her heart sinks.  She doesn't want to disturb Clarke but she really needs to just hear her sweet husky voice.  The phone rings, one, two, three, four rings.  Clarke doesn't answer.  Lexa thinks it's best to disconnect but Clarke answers on the fifth ring.  Lexa takes a deep breath and hears Clarke's voice down the phone. "Hello," Clarke says softly.  Lexa closes her eyes and revel in the sweetness of Clarke's whisper on the phone.

"Hi Clarke, it's me Lex," Clarke interrupts.

"Lexa,?" She rasps down the phone surprised.

"Yea," Lexa says back in a soft voice. She so so wants to see Clarke, so bad.

"Oh wow, it's been a while Lexa, where are you,?" Clarke rasps.

"Yea, I know, how are you Clarke?" Lexa avoids answering the question.

"Lexa, am ok, thanks, where have you been, ummm worried..." Clarke doesn't finish.

"Clarke, am ok, I'm  just, I just...,"

"Lexa, what is the matter, you don't sound upset, are you ok? please talk to me," Clarke is going ten to the dozen.  She knows that Lexa is not telling much but she wants to ask her all those question even if she doesn't get answers.  She wants her to know that she cares, deeply.

"Calrke I...," Lexa's voice break.  She wants to tell Clarke everything but she can't right now.

"Lexa, are you back, please at least tell me this," Clarke pleads for answers.

"No, I don't know if I will...,"

"Lexa, what do you mean,?"

"Clarke, I have to go, I just wanted to know if you are ok, and umm," Lexa hesitates.

"And what Lexa.?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice, I missed you Clarke," Lexa sighs.

"I've missed you too Lexa, I wish you could be here, I've got...ummm, I've got something to tell you, I'm...," Clarke swallows hard as she pauses to take a breath.  Lexa is breathing hard too and her stomach flipped, she doesn't know why but she's already heard bad news today she's not sure she's ready for more.  She takes a deep breath and embraces herself for what's to come. She only hopes it's not more bad news.

"Clarke, are you ok, are you safe, are your parents ok..,?" Lexa gushes with it.

"Lexa I'm fine, everyone is good, in fact I'm more than fine.  Clarke pauses to takes a deep breath then she continues.  "Lexa I'm... I'm pregnant," Clarke whispers on the phone.  The phone goes dead.  She doesn't hear much.  Silence. Only faint breathing.  It's to be expected though.  She continues. "Lexa you're going to be a mommy," Clarke says tears rolling down her face.  She hears Lexa's whimpering on the phone and she knows that she's crying too.  She feels so bad for her and she wants to give her a tight hug.  Lexa's eyes are awash with tears, happy and sad tears. Her heart skipping beats.  She's shocked, of course she's shocked.

"How, how is that possible Clarke?... you told me you're protected, how could you be pregnant, how,?" Lexa murmurs on the phone.

"I know, I know, Lexa, it buggers belief right, ?" Clarke snorts.

"Yea, it does,"  Lexa nervously giggles and continues.  "Clarke, is it mm,?" Lexa's voice breaks through her tears and she stutters. She doesn't want to say the wrong things. She cares about Clarke's feelings.  She cares about her a lot and she doesn't want to make her feel bad about such an incredible news.

"Yes Lexa, it is, it's your baby Heda," Clarke sighs and wipes her tears.  She doesn't feel bad that Lexa asked her.  They were not exclusive by any means, but she knows that she has not been with anyone for a while before Lexa.  She only fooled around with Monroe for few weeks but it was over before she knew it and after Lexa she did not date anyone, so she is completely sure it is Lexa's baby.  Clarke is laying in bed trying to get some rest after a long shift at the hospital.  Her house mates were out, she was alone and now she feels so goddamn lonely. She misses Lexa, she misses her so freaking much.  She rubs her tummy feeling her heart expanding with each passing day. Her love for this miracle baby grows with each passing moment. She could never have gotten rid of it, never.

"Oh my god, Clarke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, I'm speechless and I feel awful, I've left you with no explanation, I left you alone to deal... ," Lexa's voice full of hurt and pain. She still can't believe her ears. She can't believe that she's going to be a mommy.  She can't believe that she's managed to knock Clarke up on their first unofficial date.  She has a big shit eating grin on her face even thought she is crying.  Those tears though are of pure bliss and happiness now.  But she still has to deal with all the carp Cage threw at her, and her sister is kidnapped and the shit has hit the fans.  She sits down as her knees start to buckle underneath her.  She can't believe the fucking luck she has.  Now more than ever she has to survive and she has to make it out alive with her sister too.  She has more to worry about now than she's ever thought possible.  Clarke, beautiful blue eyed Clarke is carrying her child, _her child_.  Clarke sweet and loving Clarke is giving her a new lease on life, she's giving her more reasons to live.  She's giving her a family of her own and by god she's going to be there for her and for her baby too.  She will do her fucking best to make this happen for her with her sister too.  Anya is going to be the best auntie ever.  She might be tough, rough round the edge and all that but she's a puppy, with big heart full of love.  Any would anything for her family.  Anya is going to be over the moon only if she could reach her and tell her.

Lexa must live for Clarke, for Anya and for her unborn child.  Clarke is endearing in her ears still. Her heart is thumping and the butterflies in her tummy although fluttering in fear, they are fluttering happy too.  Her heart is expanding and now she has another place reserved for her little bean.  She has someone new to love and give her life to and for.  Her heart is bursting with love for her baby and it already overwhelms her.  Lexa breaks down in a fit of sops.  She's listening to Clarke whispering to her on the phone.  Lexa has to do something and she has to do it fast.  She wants to go back to her life.  She wants to go back to get to know Clarke better and asks her on dates.  She wants to be with her every step of the way.  She wants to see her tummy swell with her little bean.  She wants to hold her hand when they go for a scan, rub her sore feets after a long day at work.  She wants to pick names for her baby and get the nursery ready.  she wants to just be there for her whenever and for whatever.  She might ask her to move in with her so that she can be there for her all the time.  Of course that's if Clarke agrees.  She will not push and she will not ask now, as she doesn't know when she'll be back.  But, she doesn't want to miss a thing.  She already has and she doesn't want to lose more.  If she gets the chance she also wants to witness the birth of her first child too and be there to hold it after it's born.

"Lexa, don't be sorry please, you didn't know, I didn't know, I was surprised and shocked like you too, I was sure my contraceptive was enough, it turns out it wasn't, Octavia said you have super sperm, she calls you the sperminator." Clarke snorts and giggles out loud.  She wants to tell Lexa everything.  She wants to praise her super sperm. The little fucker fucked her right up and ruined her implant, but she couldn't be happier.  She is amazed and thankful. She might have been in denial but now she has completely accepted her situation.  She couldn't wait to tell Lexa and she can't wait to see her face when she finally sees her again.  She only hopes that Lexa does come back before she gives birth.  She wants Lexa with her every step of the way, she wants Lexa to see her baby born and hold it when it's only seconds old.  She wants Lexa to cut the cord and bond with her child straight away.

Lexa giggles at what Clarke tells her and what Octavia calls her, but still has questions, she wants to be absolutely sure that Clarke is happy to have her baby.

"Clarke, are you sure, ummm, are you sure you want to have the baby, umm.. I mean, I don't want you to be pressured, I don't want you to decide something you don't want, I just don't know if...," Lexa murmurs.  She so wants Clarke to have her baby.  She _wants the baby_ , but she'll support Clarke with whatever decision she makes.  She'll be there for her only if she could but right now, right now she doesn't know when she'll be back _IF_ she'll be back at all.  She can't guarantee anything or promise anyone.  But for fuck sake she so wants to live and be with Clarke and her baby. She wants Anya to be there too.  She wipes her tears and starts to rock back and forth comforting herself.  She wants someone's arms around her.  She wants to tell Anya and see the look on her face.  She wants to hold Clarke and rub her tummy gently feeling her baby growing inside her.  _She wants and wants and wants but can Lexa have?_

"Lexa, no one is pressuring me, I want to have our baby, it already has a granny, a granddad and two aunties, Raven and Octavia, they are so thrilled and happy, they promised to spoil it rotten, it has an army of uncles and other aunties besides Raven and O, all the nurses I work with are fussing around me and our little bug, and I, I already love this baby Lexa, it's part of me and _part of you too_ , I want this baby Heda, **do you want to be a mommy with me**?" Clarke is bubbling and rambling.  Lexa loves it when Clarke calls her Heda. She feels warm and cozy. She feels loved and wanted, not just because she's going to share all the happiness with Clarke and her army of supporters but because she also feels that Clarke loves her and wants her.  Lexa's face cracks with a big wide pure happy smile.  She has a piece of happiness in her murky world.  She doesn't remember the last time she smiled and felt this happy since she left Clarke all those weeks ago. Lexa sighs and leans her head back on the sofa.

"Yes, yes I want to have this baby with you Clarke and I want to be it's mommy," Lexa gasps on the phone.

"Well then, that's what you'll be then Lexa, just hurry back, your baby misses you, we miss you," Clarke husks down the phone making Lexa's heart melt.

"Thank you Clarke, thank you for this gift, it's the most precious gift I've ever got in my entire life since, since you, Clarke...ummm so thankful," Lexa's throat is bobbing with tears she's almost chocking.  She's going to be a mommy and she's going to be with Clarke too if she'll have her.  She will not force herself on her.  She will give Clarke her space and time. She knows that she already wants Clarke, she wanted her the moment she laid eyes on her and now, now she has more reasons to want and need Clarke.  She will wait.  This love will grow with each passing second.  It's true the heart does grow founder when you are away.  But Lexa has to deal with the current situation.  She wants her family far far away from the assholes of the world.  She wants to protect them and make sure they are safe.  She has to deal with Cage and swiftly.  She has a life to live and by god she's not going to let the scumbag rob her of her right to have a life with her sister and with her now little family in the making.  Clarke, sexy gorgeous Clarke is her family with her unborn child too.  Clarke is her home and more than ever she she wants to go home.  She wants to go back to Clarke, her life, and her little bean too.  She wants Anya with her too.  She wants to rest and live in relative peace, so the plans must be executed and the show must go on.

"I should say _thank you_ Heda for the little bug you gave me, you've made a mom out of me," Clarke giggles happy and carries on.  Lexa is too happy to listen, she could never have enough of Clarke talking.  " _WE_ are going to be a family Lexa, ummm, that's if you want to, you don't have to but I'd love it if you can be with me, with us until the baby is born and there after, but no pressure Lexa.  I've already got an army of helpers, aunties and uncles too as I've told you, they promised to help me, but it's not the same, I'd love it if you are.." Clarke's voice cracks a little.  She's full of emotions and hormones are raging through her body, she gets emotional easily.

"Clarke, I'd love nothing more than being there for you and for our child, I'm hundred percent in, I want this, all of it Clarke, but I've got to finish what...," Lexa stops, takes a breather and continues. "I'll be back soon Clarke, I can't promise when..," Lexa husks in Clarke's ears.  She scratches her head and pulls on her hair feeling hopeless.  She has no control and it frustrates and infuriates her too.  Clarke's voice soothing her, she calms down a little.

"Lexa just be safe, and whatever you're doing please be careful and don't forget we need you here, we want you and we lo...," Clarke stops because she is not sure if she should say those words so soon.  Lexa holds her breath.  She wants to hear it, she wants to hear those words but Clarke is hesitant, so she finishes for her.

"I love you Clarke and I love our child, I am going to call you again soon," Lexa let's out the breath she was holding.  She feels like the weight of the world has dropped off of her shoulders.

"Me too Heda, me and our little bug love you, come back soon please, we are waiting for you," Clarke husks her endearment into Lexa's ears.  Lexa is fucking happy.  Clarke loves her.  Clarke wants her back. She will be back.  She promises herself this.

"I have to go Clarke, please be safe and look after yourself, I'll see you soon, please forgive me, love you," Lexa is cracks down again.

"love you too Lexa, see you soon." Clarke sighs and the phone goes dead, Lexa disconnects the call.  Clarke wipes her tears away and lays her phone on the bed next to her.  She's happy and sad too.  Lexa sounded very sad and upset.  Lexa didn't tell her so she doesn't really know when will she see her again.  She doesn't know if Lexa will be there for her but she also knows and that if Lexa could she would.  She is very happy to hear from Lexa though.  She's made the right decision to tell her.  She knows that Lexa is very happy with the news too.  Clarke feels tired and her eyes feels heavy.  She drifts back to sleep.

Determined and with renewed strength, Lexa wipes her tears, swallows the lump in her throat, pulls herself together and dials the secret number the police allocated for her to call anytime day or night.  She has to end this.  Cage will not dictate her life.  He is not in control, she is.  She's the Heda and now she's going to show him who's boss.  Cage will not know what hit him.  The shit is about to rocket sky high.  Cage better start his prayers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes kindly point them out to me or just ignore them, bygones. Thanks for reading and commenting, happy reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball is rolling...

Lexa is in bed trying to sleep.  She's restless and mortified for her sister. Cage didn't call to set up a meeting yet and she's raking her brains as to why.  It has been more than a week since the last call and Lexa needs to get Anya back and go home to her pregnant future Mrs Wood. _Well yea she plans on proposing after the baby is born._ Lexa thinks  
Lexa and the police finalised their plans to capture Cage. Lexa will face him alone.  She insisted.  She can't jeopardise her sister's life so what she says must go.  She's Heda and she's in charge of this operation, after all she's the only one who has access to Cage's smack.  Lexa laying in bed but sleep is not coming to her.  So many thoughts are flooding her brain.  _She doesn't want anything to go wrong when she rescues Anya.  She doesn't want to fuck things up with Clarke too.  She's been away when she should have been with her when Clarke found out about the pregnancy.  And why, why didn't she make sure that her sister was protected?  Where is Indra, Gustus and Lincoln?  How did they let things slip and got her sister kidnapped?_   Lexa's head is buzzing with all this and _how could she sleep when she doesn't know what state her sister is in?  Goddammit_ , she screams scolding herself.

Her body is so tense and her stomach is in knots.  Images of Clarke's beautiful face flood her brain, her beautiful deep blue eyes looking straight at her.  Her gorgeous smile, her brazen and bold attitude, it's a complete turn on for Lexa.  She misses her cheeky grin and the way she peeks the tip of her tongue through her lips when she laughs.  She misses the way she calls her name rasping it as if it is a classic piece written by Chopin himself.  She remembers her curvy, voluptuous body, and her breasts.  Lexa loves Clarke's ample bosom.  Lexa misses Clarke's legs wrapped around her waist, and her wet cunt humping at her ribbed stomach.  Lexa's cock throbs at the thoughts of Clarke's body writhing underneath her as she thrust deeper into her.   She misses hearing Clarke moaning and calling her name as she throws her head back anticipating rupture.  She wants to hear Clarke begging her to fuck her harder and faster.  Lexa touches her bulging crotch.  Her cock is hard and her heart is racing.  She needs relief but she's denying herself the pleasure under such grim circumstances.  Her cock twitches rising under the covers and Lexa is in pain.  _Fuck my life,_ she sighs.

She tosses and turns in bed trying to forget about her boner and the images of naked Clarke that are not helping matters as her brain short circuit. It's to no avail.  She grunts, huffs and puffs and pushes the cover off reaching for her phone.  She unlocks the screen and opens her collection of photos.  She has pictures of beautiful naked women that she collected before Clarke but those do not interest her any more, she meant to deleted them but didn't get to do it yet.  The pictures that turn her on are of sexy Clarke.  Clarke allowed her to take few pictures of her, for her eyes only of course, in various positions, semi naked.  Lexa refused to take naked pictures of Clarke in case she lost her phone or someone got hold of it or whatever.  Clarke agreed with her on this too.  Lexa cares so much for Clarke and would not want anything or anyone to harm her.  Lexa scrolls through her collection slowly.  A big grin adorns her face when she sees some dorky photos of Clarke.  Clarke with her tongue sticking out her face crunched.  Clarke flipping her middle fingers at Lexa.  Clarke sticking her finger in her mouth smirking, then she sees the seductive more sexy photos of her too.  Clarke has a big sexy smile on her face wearing a her bra, her beautiful breasts peeking making Lexa swallow hard.  She flips through the pictures slowly her hand massaging her throbbing cock slowly.  Clarke sitting on Lexa's bed in her bra and pants only looking delicious enough to eat, Lexa bites her lower lip and then lick the hurt away.

She sees one picture where Clarke is bent over on Lexa's bed.  Her back to her, her naked thighs in full of view as well as her half covered folds as her pants ride up her crack.  Lexa bites harder drawing blood on her lip and takes a deep breath.  She speeds her movement, jerking faster, her breathing ragged and her hips bucking.  Clarke looking at her with lustful eyes, her finger curled ushering her to come over.  Lexa touches her erect nipples one by one squeezing and pinching her buds hard eliciting painful pleasure in her guts.  Pumping harder she imagines Clarke strong thighs wrapped around her, straddling her with her wet folds hovering above her.  She imagines Clarke licking and nipping at her neck sinking her teeth in her flesh biting her and leaving marks on her skin.  She pounds faster her hand is coated with pre cum.  Clarke, beautiful, sexy Clarke writhing her hips and riding her hard cock fast and hard.  Lexa is moaning under the darkness of the night as she feels her orgasm building up.  She sees Clarke holding her pulsating cock and feeding it deep into her dripping wet cunt. 

She feels Clarke squeezing her cock within her tight velvety walls and Lexa is about to burst.  She strokes her erection faster and harder thrusting into her imaginations with Clarke now pinned to the bed and Lexa is deep inside of her, penetrating her slippery core and filling her with her boner.  Lexa's breathing is shallow.  _Yes, faster Lexa please, I'm near, faster baby_.  She hears Clarke whispering in her ear.  She feels Clarke's breaths on her scorched skin and the heat reaches her spine setting all her senses on fire.  _Faster stud, fuck me faster baby,_ Clarke husks in her ear. _Fuck me faster, deeper please Heda_ , Lexa loved it when Clarke called her Heda, it turns on her so bad.  She feels Clarke's lips wrapped around her cock's head, sliding in and out of her wet warm mouth.  Lexa whimpers, moaning calling Clarke's name in the thick of the darkness.  Lexa's hand is aching as she pulls, pumps and draws out of her dick a mother fucking orgasm that rips through her whole body.  _Aaaaaaa_ , Lexa let a moan escape her throat as she erupts into an intense orgasm.  Her cock is shooting ribbons of cum over her stomach, some reaching up to her face.  Lexa's body is twitching and thrashing as her hips buck with the rupture pumping all her cum out drawing all the pleasure out of her orgasm.  She's dripping, coating her tights and the sheets beneath her too. Hard of breathing and fully exhausted she wipes her face and hands on her sheets.

She lays back with her eyes closed, revelling in the moment, still feeling Clarke's essence about her.  Her rapid heart beats slow down and she feels wrecked but her body feels relaxed and the knots in her tummy eased.  _Thank you Clarke,_ she whispers to herself in the dead of the night wishing that Clarke could feel her if she could not hear her.  With smile on her face she kisses her phone's screen that is showing a picture of Clarke's breasts with a sexy pout on her lips, her eyes beaming with a big sexy beautiful smile.  Lexa throws her head back holding the phone to her chest.  She's tired.  She locks her phone and lays it on the pillow next to her head.  For few blissful moment Lexa forgets where she is.  For few pleasurable moment she forgets the crap her life is dealing with, and for few euphoric moments all she can see is Clarke's deep blue lagoon looking back at her and she feels happy, really really happy and she doesn't want to think of anything else, or anyone else, she wants the moment to last longer.  She doesn't bother to clean her cum off of her body.  She want to feel and smell it too.  It reminds her of Clarke and she wants it on her for as long as possible. Lexa feels her eyes heavy and her body spent.  She's tired even though her cock is still twitching with a semi hard on.  Lexa slips into a peaceful sleep feeling Clarke's arms wrapped around her, their fingers tangled, Clarke gently breathing on her neck as she spoon her back.

The phone rings.  Lexa shook out of her slumber rudely.  She sits up in her bed, reaching for her phone.  It's three am, _what the fuck,_ she only managed few hours of sleep.  She unlocks her phone and answers.  It is Cage.

"If you want to see your sister alive, meet me at the drop ship in two hours," Cage barks down the phone.

"Is my sister ok?" She asks her heart pumping so fast between her ribs her throat is dry.

"Don't ask questions, just be there or forget about the whole thing,"

"Ok, I will,"

"No police, no funny business, if I sniff anything wrong you'll never see her again," Cage's voice loud deafening her.

"I know, I will be alone," Lexa breaths.

"Two hours and alone." Cage roars his last words and disconnects the call.  Lexa jumps out of bed and in her haste her legs tangle in the bed sheet and she falls on her ass with such a thud.  _Fuck fuck fuckkkkk,_ she screams her curses. She gets up, feeling groggy and shaky still, her ass hurts but her heart hurts more.  She needs to organise everything in such a short time.  She runs around her room like a headless chicken.  First thing first.  She dials a number.

"The ball is rolling," Lexa says.

"Right on Heda" The voice on the other side replies. 

"Two hours," She gasps.

"Ok" The voice answers.

Lexa disconnects the call and heads toward the shower.  She needs to clean herself, she feels sticky and dirty now that she heard Cage's voice in her ears.   She's showers and dresses in record time.  She unlocks her phone and deletes all dialled numbers.  She can't take chances and she doesn't trust Cage.  She opens her collection of photos again.  She deletes all the pictures of naked women on her phone.  She takes one last look at Clarke's photos too and decides to delete them, leaving only one picture.  Clarke fully dressed sitting on her bed and smiling.  Yeah she like this picture.  _Should I keep it?_ She thinks.  She decides to delete it too.  If she never gets the chance to see her again then she'll just have to see her in her heart. Lexa selects the picture and deletes it with a sigh.  The picture vanishes.  She winces feeling sharp pain in her guts.  She picks up her truck keys and leaves her apartment heading toward the drop ship.  It is far but not that far.  She can make it there within the time limit and still have few minutes to spare.  The streets are almost deserted as she start _the drive of her life_.  This could be the end of her and her sister or it could be the end of Cage and his dirty underground operation.  She keeps her focus on positive things.  She is not going to let Cage win.  She's determined to go home safe and sound with Anya too.  She wants to see Clarke again and she want to witness the birth of her child.  She drives cautiously to avoid any complications and delays.  She doesn't want to be late, she can't be late.  In utmost silence she drives her truck to her destination.  The humming of the engine helping her to calm down a little and think of blond hair and blue eyes and the thought of seeing her sister again gives her a renewed strength and motivation.  She need to keep her cool and wits about her, if she loses it Cage might pull a shitty one on her. 

She arrives with five minutes to spare.  She parks her truck in the back of the drop ship as instructed and kills the engine.  She wipes the sweat off of her forehead and picks her phone up.  Few minutes later she sees a red van pull into the parking lot.  The windows are tinted black and she can hardly see anything through them.  She gets out of her truck and walks towards the Van.  The doors open and Two men get out.  She recognises the jerk, Cage.  He walks up to her.  He ushers to Emerson.  "Search her for weapons or wires," He gives his orders.  Lexa spits venom at him and opens her coat then unbuttons her shirt down to her sport's bra exposing her upper torso.  She doesn't want the creep's hands on her touching her.  She could not wear her bullet proof vest, because she didn't want Cage to suspect any foul play.  She is taking a big risk but it's worth it, her sister's life for her life.  Cage and Emerson look at her and see she's clean.

"Check down her legs too." He bellows at Emerson.  Lexa is few steps ahead of him.  She knows how he thinks.  She knows his game too.  She strips her trousers too down to her ankles.  She is wearing her running shorts.  Emerson looks her up and down inspecting for weapons, then her turns her around with a nudge of his gun.  Lexa is clean.  He can't see anything suspicious on her.  Cage is satisfied.  He ushers Emerson to leave her.  Lexa pulls her trousers back up, buttons her shirt and then zips her coat.  Her brain is racing and her anger is raging.  She wants this over and done with as soon as possible, but knowing Cage this could turn ugly and sticky. 

"Happy now?" She growls at him.  Lexa doesn't need to carry any kind of weapons.  She knows that Cage will only strip her of them as soon as he sees them, there was no point. 

"Get in," He screams at her shocking her out of her thoughts.

"Can I see my sister first,?" She demands her legs are trembling but her face is stoic.  She needs to keep it together, she can't show weakness or hesitation.  

"You will see when I get my goods," He barks.

"No, I want to see her **now** ," She screams back at him.  Cage snarls at her and shouts his orders again this time to Emerson.  He knows she's head strong and stubborn just like her sister.

"Emerson, show her the bitch" He growls his orders at him.  Emerson nods and walks around Cage to the Van's door.  He unlocks and slides the door open.  It's dark at first when the door is open.  Lexa walks closer to where her sister is.  Anya is sitting on the back seat, her hands behind her back obviously tied up.  There is a sack over her head.  Lexa's heart sinks and her tummy flips.  She can't actually see her sister's face.  "Remove the sack, I want to see her."  She snaps. 

"Stop giving me orders, am in charge here bitch,"  Cage barks back at her.

"Remove the sack Cage, I want to see her,"  She's not scared of him and she's not listening to him.  She doesn't care if he's angry.  Cage looks at Emerson and motions him with the gun in his hand to remove Anya's head cover.  Emerson nods and follows his boss's instructions.  He removes the sack and tosses it next to Anya on the seat.  Anya's face is cut, bruised, and her eyes full of tears and puffy.  Lexa's heart falls to her knees.  She feels a knife slicing through her chest.

"You said she was alright, what have you done to her asshole, what the fuck,?"  She's raging with pure hatred and anger. 

"You know your sister, she doesn't come easy.  She deserves what she gets," Cage smirks.

"Fuck you Cage, fuck youuu" Lexa screams and bolts at him like a raging bull knocking him down with a punch to his face.  She cracks his nose and knocks him to the ground.  Cage screams with pain, blood drips from his nose.  He sprints back up on his heels and goes for her face with a fist.  Emerson holds him back. "Boss, we have to go," Emerson tells him and shuts the door on Anya.  Lexa is fuming, she wants to kill Cage.  Cage retreats looking at her with daggers.  "Get in the van, you are driving," He barks at Lexa.  Lexa wants to kill him, she doesn't want to take orders from this clown. 

"Just let her go, it's me you want. I'll give you full direction to bunker, it's not far from mount weather, it's ..." She barks.  Cage interrupts her, of course he does.

"You think am a dump ass don't you ha, if you don't get in the van and drive you can forget you have a sister, I'll breed the bitch and then sell her to the highest bidder, now get in the fucking van and drive, she stays until the deal is done," Cage is raging and ranting.  Lexa feels sick to her stomach, she want to hurl at him.  What a fucking pervert bastard. 

"You hurt my sister again and you are dead meat Cage," She shouts at him with such rage her neck veins popping.

"Well then, we don't have all day, do as I say and we can all go home," Cage roars in anger his patient is wearing thin.  _You think you are going home moron do you,? over my dead body._ Lexa thinks and sneers at him.

"Cage, once you get what you want you don't need me or her, so let her go, I will come with you and I will leave you alone to do whatever you want with your shipment," Lexa is trying hard to get out of a sticky situation alive with her sister in tow.

"Get in the van Lexa or you can kiss your sister goodbye.  You are wasting my time.  I will shoot her then I will kill you and your family will die with you, your legacy will be finished, over and done with," Cage is not listening to her.  Lexa twitches buying herself some time.  She has to try all she can to free her sister.  She's not worried about herself, as much.  She is wiling to drive him to the bunker but she doesn't want to involve Anya.  But of course Cage is driving a hard bargain and he is not going to take any orders from her.  He is not easily fooled.  Emerson walks to her and nudges her with his gun forward.  Lexa flinches and digs her elbow in his ribs.  Emerson doesn't flinch.  'Move," He shouts at her.  Lexa drags her heels reluctant to move.  He pushes her with his gun towards the drivers door.  He opens the door and Lexa gets in followed by Cage.  He sit next to her and points the gun to her face.  Emerson opens the back door and sits next to Anya.  He puts the sack back on her head. 

"Drive,"  Cage screams digging the gun deeper in Lexa's skull.  Lexa winces and pushes her foot hard on the gas propelling the van forward in full speed towards the bunker where she hid the cocaine.  The drive was painful and agonising for her and for Anya too she assumes.  Lexa's head is flooded with images of her sister hurting and in pain her heart is crying, tears bubbling under eye lids.  She drive the van towards the bunker.  No one is talking.  _This will be over soon Anya.  We are going home soon sis, just hang in there, Cage has met his worst nightmare._ Lexa is gritting her teeth her blood is boiling.  Lexa might be the younger sibling but she has a duty towards her sister and she feels that she's failed her.  She should have warned her.  She should have demanded her protection.  She should have made sure that she goes into hiding too knowing that Cage might use her against her.

Lexa misses her parents and her carefree life with Anya.  Her father took care of everything for her and her sister, and the whole family.  He was a force to reckon with but he was cruely snatched away from them with her mother too.  Lexa has to do this for her parents as much as for her sister.  She must go home alive to carry on with her parents legacy and now her own too.  Cage doesn't know that he could never kill Heda.  She will always be around.  She is inside Clarke and she will always be with her.  Her blood line will not die, it lives on even if she doesn't make it home today.  She is already lives no matter of the outcome, but of course she wants to go home and be with Clarke.  She wants her life and she wants to be with her child.  Heda will not die, not anytime soon anyway, this she promises herself now, so god have mercy on Cage's soul, because he messed with the wrong Heda.  

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heda is in control...

Lexa is driving in silence, Cage sitting next to her still holding the gun dangerously near her body.   After about an hour driving she  gets off the main road and slowly drive down a dirt track. Few minutes later she slows down her driving and brings the vehicle to a halt.  She kills the engine and pulls the keys out of the ignition.  Cage looks at her sternly. "Why did you stop?" She looks at him with a snarls. "We're almost there, the road is too ragged to drive, we have to walk for couple of minutes, it's not far," She looks at him and then at the gun in his hand.  She wants to snatch it off of him but she would risks her life and that of her sister if she does so, she decides to be patient.

"Says you!" Cage roars and she sees her eyes drifting to the gun in his hand.   
"I know the road," She sniggers at him.   
"You better not be fooling me, and don't even think about it,?" Cage pushes the gun in her back.  She winces. "I'm not, we're almost there I told you," She barks at him her eyes red with anger.  _He can't wait to be reunited with his poison, what a greedy bastard_ , Lexa thinks.  
"Get out of the van," He barks at her and jumps out first.  He walks to her side and opens the door.  Lexa gets out her legs wobbling slightly but she's hiding it well, she can't let Cage have any inclines of her fear or what goes on in her mind.  _Cage means business, the bastard, but I'm Heda_ , Lexa thinks to herself _but my sister is a hostage, I need everything to stay cool and collective, I've got this, I've got you Anya, this we'll be over soon either way, stay strong, I'm Heda and this is my fight_. Lexa deep in her thoughts.  She stands still with Cage behind her. He taps on the vans door and shouts to Emerson to get out. "Emerson, get out and bring her out with you," Cage gives order to Emerson.

Emerson opens the back door, jumps out first and then pulls Anya up and off the seat and she jump out too still restrained.  She looks around her confused and weary.  Lexa moves to stand next to her sister.  She wants to hug her and comfort her.  She wants to reassures her that everything will be ok, but she can't.  She looks at her with sad eyes.  "Can you please take her cuffs off? she's hurting," Lexa looks at her sister and feels her pain and discomfort.

Cage snorts.  "I give the orders here bitch, don't forget," He spits his word very near her face.  She flinches but keeps standing tall not showing any fear.  
"I'm not, but she's harmless, where can she go, we are in the middle of no where, and..."  
"Shut up," Cage roars interrupting her rambling. "There's a ladder, we need to climb down, she needs her hands..." Lexa explains. "I said shut the fuck up," He screams back at Lexa then shifts his eyes to look at Anya.  She's looks at her sister with no fear in her eyes only disgust for Cage.  Cage moves closer to her with Emerson standing behind her.  "One wrong move from you whore and I'll blow your precious Heda's head off," He pushes the gun in Anya's face making her shiver with rage. Then he looks at Lexa with the same rage and continues. "And you too, your sister is toast too if you try to pull shit, got it?," He moves his head towards Lexa threatening her too.

Both girls look at each other and nod.  Cage looks at Emerson and motions him with his gun. "You can take her cuffs off," Emerson nods and unlocks Anya's hands.  She winces and rubs her free wrists trying to soothe the pain.  Lexa breathes a little easier seeing her sister is free. She reaches to her and pulls the gag out of her mouth too. A brave move but she's not scared of Cage or Emerson. "I'm sorry" She whispers to Anya.  Anya looks at her and shakes her head.  "No, don't..." Anya sighs.  "It's not your fault.." She wants to say more but Cage stops them.  He looks on amused. "I hate to break this family reunion but we've got business to attend to, shall we?" His face breaks in evil grin.  "Get the fuck moving?" Lexa and Anya look at him in daggers.

Lexa starts to move directing them towards the bunker.  On her right side there's a thick dark forest, on her left there's huge open fields at the foot of a mountain.  She looks ahead. "It's not far," Lexa says looking behind her at Cage and Emerson.  
"So you keep saying, where the fuck is it?" Cage is looking around him.  He's nervous and weary.  Lexa walks on looking around her too.  She looks at Anya and they both communicate in silence.  Anya nods, she's ok.  Less than five minutes walk they arrive at the sight. "It's here," Lexa motions with her hand.  
"Well, what are you waiting for, open the fucking bunker we're not here on a picnic," He giggles nervously. He's about to be reunited with his precious millions.  His eyes spark. Lexa pulls a punch of keys out of her pocket.  Cage's gun is very close to her face, she can't and won't try anything to throw him off.  She follows the plans.  She leans down and unlock the padlock on the metal doors, stands back up and pulls the doors open one by one.  There is a steep ladder that leads to the bottom of the bunker.   Lexa stands up and looks at Cage.  "It's here, all your gear is down there," Her face is stern.  She must pull this thing off successfully at any cost but with no casualties on her side at least.  "Well, what are you two waiting for? get down, now," Cage screams at them and grins behind their backs.  Lexa wants to protest, she doesn't want to go down the bunker with her sister if that is possible.

"Cage, you don't need us with you, I told you it's all there, just trust me," Lexa is trying to get out of it.  
"Oh, and you _still_ think I'm a dumb ass hole, right,?" He screams at her.  His mouth is foaming, his eyes are on fire. "I didn't say that, but I don't see why you need us to be with you, I promised you your gear and I've delivered..." Lexa's voice is loud and authoritative.  Cage is not listening, he looks at her full of suspicions.  "I said get fucking moving, did you not hear me?" Lexa looks at him and tries some other tactic.  "I will go down with you but let my sister go, she's not involved in this, it's me  you need.." Lexa wants to spare her sister's life.  Anya looks at her with horrified eyes.  She wants to warn her not to be stupid, she doesn't want her to be a hero.  She's not scared of Cage of Emerson.  She is not leaving her to this alone.  She will stay and she will go down the bunker with her.  "Lexa Don't,"  Anya bellows at her sister.  Cage is not amused.

" _Again you forget_ , need I remind you, I'm fucking in charge not you, not her, _ME_ , so get your fucking asses down there and now,". Cage is losing it.  Lexa knows he's not going to let them go this easy but she had to try.  She looks at her sister and decides to climb down first.  She steps on the ladder and takes the steps down slowly followed by Anya, hot on their heels is Emerson then Cage.  She drops down first followed by Anya and the rest of them.  They all look around the bunker.  Cage's eyes land on the covered bulks, he grins.  Lexa feels sick to her stomach.  How can this mongrel be happy about something that will potentially destroy people's lives.  _What a fucked up moron,_ Lexa is revolted by this waste of a man.  
"I told you, it's all here," Lexa says matter fact her eyes on her sister.  _Hang in there Anya, it's almost over,_ Lexa thinks.  Cage looks around him and moves near the bulk. He shifts to uncovers the dope.  Bag after bag after bag of the white substance are stacked on top of each others.  Cage almost squeals with joy.  Emerson is standing near his boss revelling too in the sight of the bags.  Lexa looks at Anya a small grin on her lips, then looks at Cage. "You can try it, I'm sure you know how it tastes," She feels repulsed.  
"Maybe I do, and I will for sure taste it... don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes," Cage looks smug.

"I'm not, just test it, you'll know it's the real deal, that is what I've recovered from the shipment, if this dope is not good it won't be my fault, someone else has fooled you..." Lexa trying to undermine him, pulling the rug from under his feet.  "Shut the fuck up, I trust my dealers, if this shit is fake it would be on you, so pray that it is the real shit  or you can forget there is a day light," He is not happy with her insinuations.  Cage is nervous, he doesn't trust her of course.  He looks at Emerson and then pinches one of the bags making a hole and dips his finger in to take a sample.  He licks it and rubs it inside his mouth and then snorts some up his nose too.  He looks at Emerson with open happy eyes.  "This shit is freaking the bullocks" Cage yelps happy. His back was facing away from Lexa and Anya, busy with Emerson looking at the bags still licking his finger.  Lexa looks at Anya and motions her towards the ladder.  Anya starts to climb fast followed by Lexa.

"Not so fast ladies, it's rude not say goodbye,!" Cage grunts with smack up his nose.  Lexa's heart pounding fast between her ribs.  She needs to get away and fast.  She's had enough of his shit face giving her orders.  "Well, you've got what you want as I promised you, and you know it's the real thing, so we'll go now," Lexa's voice is slightly trembling.  Cage frowns. "Nice doing business with you, Heda," He sniggers then adds. "Hope to see you soon?" He giggles.  Lexa feels sick to her stomach, how dare he say that, fucker, Lexa is furrious, clenching her jaws and spitting her words at him.  "I hope to _never_ see you again Cage," Lexa mocks him and climbs the ladder fast following Anya who was on her last step.  Cage's nose twitches nervously, he smells a rat.  
"Wait,". He screams and starts to climb the ladder behind Lexa too.  Lexa is on her last step now.  "Not so fast bitches..." He climbs faster.  Lexa is not scared, she keeps going.  He points the gun upwards and fires his gun at her to stops her.  Lexa screams with agony, she is hit.  The bullet embeds in her left shin her blood starts to pour but she doesn't stop.  She keeps going on sheer adrenaline, propelled by pain to get away faster.  She climbs out behind Anya and pulls the doors shut with her sister's help then quickly clicks the padlock on, her heart beating fast in her throat.  Cage screams and fires more bullets at the metal doors. "Open the fucking doors you bitch, you whore, open the doors" Cage's screams.  Lexa strives to stand steady, she and Anya stand away from the doors.  Cage's screams are muffled and falling on deaf ears. Lexa struggles to stand.  Anya holds her up horrified her sister is hurt.

"Lexa you're bleeding, that mothafuckaaa, I'm gonna kill him," Anya is fuming, she wants to murder the fucker.  Lexa tries to calm her sister down.  "I'll be ok Anya, please don't worry, I've got this," Lexa is not losing her head, Cage is caged.  Lexa stands up still held by Anya. She lifts her hand up in the air, two fingers crossed, she then twists her hand around and lowers it down. Anya looking at her bemused.

"What are you doing Lexa?" She's puzzled by her sister's gesture.  Out of the blue the forest starts to crawl and out of no where, so it seems, men in green camouflage start to crawl out from behind bushes, abseiling from trees tops , and before they know it the whole area where they were standing was surrounded.  Anya's jaw drops to the floor, her eyes can't believe what they're witnessing. In less than a minute a whole army of officers were upon them.

"What. the. fuck.?"  Anya squeals.  Heda has pulled this shit on her and on that smack head idiot.  She was in awe of her sister.  Lexa didn't let her feelings or her looks betray her.  She kept a cool head and a stoic stance.  With a bullet to her leg and blood gushing down her shin she still stuck to her plans and managed to fool the unsuspecting fucker.  Lexa grins at her sister.  A tall man approaches them both.  He has black grease smeared on his face.  He stands opposite them and holds his hand out to Lexa.

"Well done Heda, you've executed this mission successfully, " Lexa shakes his hand and smiles.

"Thank you Sargent Kane, it was you who helped me with this mission, I couldn't have done it without you and your men, um.. this is my sister Anya." Lexa looks at Anya with a grin.  
"Good to meet you ma'm," Kane extends his hand to Anya too.  Anya shakes it still looking gob smacked.

"That is a whole army Sarg. very impressive,!" Lexa is amused too. 

"Yes indeed Heda, we couldn't take our chances, we didn't know how many were involved in Cage's operation to retrieve the goods, so I ordered all my unit to be with me on this mission, Cage is a scrupulous drug dealer and always tries to be few steps ahead, but we got him this time," Kane explains to a grinning Lexa.

"I'm extremely grateful Sarg. Cage thought he could get away with it for long but his days are numbered," Lexa smiles.  Kane nods then he notices the blood dripping round her ankle.  He looks worried.  Lexa is standing held by Anya leaning on her.  
"I'm so sorry you got in the line fire Heda, I hope your injury is not too bad and you are not in to much pain, I'll get you escorted to our medical help straight away," Kane's voice faltering.  Lexa looks at him and reassure him that she is ok.  "I'm good Sir, it's just a scratch," Lexa lies, Anya is not impressed, she doesn't know why is her sister lying when she definitely needs medical attention.  Kane acknowledges her strong stance and determination and nods, he knows she's not ok but she's in good hands now.  
"We got him now Heda, it's the end of his reign of terror, we know that he was the one that ordered the shooting that resulted in killing your parents, I'm...I'm sorry, but it is over, you have my word, he is done," Lexa gives the man a salute.  
"Sargent Kane, thank you again for all your help, we are grateful," Lexa looks at Anya and she nods her agreement.  Kane smiles at them both and turns around to give orders to his team.  Two strong officers a man and a woman run towards Lexa and Anya and stand behind Lexa.  They bend down, hold Lexa up and left her off of her feet.  Lexa objects.

"Please put me down officers, I can walk," Lexa's face is red, she doesn't like to look weak and she doesn't want anyone's help.  
"Ma'm, Heda, we have orders to move you to seek medical help at our mobile facility," Lexa looks at the officers.  She appreciates their efforts but she's not changing her mind.  "What's your names?" Lexa asks the officers. They two officers stand to attention.  "I'm officer Myles, Heda, Ma'm." He speaks and stands to attention.  "I'm officer Tris, Heda, Ma'm." They tell her their names one by one.  Lexa smiles at them, she applauds their dedication.  "Please, call me Lexa, and thank you. Like I said I'm ok, I've got my sister with me, she can help me,"  Lexa is a mule's ass, she's not moving, her legs is still bleeding and she's in pain but she doesn't think she's done yet.

"Lexa you gonna bleed to death, let them help you," Anya rolls her eyes at her stubborn sister.  
"I want to see Cage captured and dragged like a sick dog first, I'm not leaving until I see him with my own eyes, Anya," Lexa is adamant.  
"Oh for fuck sake Lexa you know he's dead meat, you heard the Sarg.  there is no chance he's going anywhere but jail, so come on please, let's get you sorted, you're gonna faint if you lose a lot of blood, please, it's dangerous ya know," Anya is pleading with Lexa.  Lexa shakes her head refusing to listen, she is firm.  They both hear Kane gives more orders and this time his team storm the bunker.  Two of his officers break the padlock and open the doors to the bunker and stand away from the entrance.  Kane looks on.  "Give yourself up Cage, your game are over, and you Emerson, you are surrounded, there is no escape, do not resist," Kane barks down at them.  More bullets fly out of the bunker.  Kane shouts at Lexa and her sister as they approach closer.  "Get back Heda, and you Anya, get back please," Kane shouts at them and at his men. Bullets are flying everywhere, he can't take chances.  Kane looks at Lexa. "Heda, how many guns do you think they have?" Kane asks. Lexa looks at Anya. "I don't think they have more than one each, right Anya?" She looks at her sister to confirm with her.  Anya nods her affirmation.

"Ok so they are out of bullets then, no ammunition on them?"  
"No I don't think so Sargent," Anya confirms.  
"Ok, thank you, please stay back, this will be over in few seconds," Kane affirms. No sound is coming from the bunker.  There is no escape for Cage or Emerson. The bunkers lead no where, and no tunnels, the only way out is the way they came down, climbing up the ladder. Kane looks at one of his officers standing near the bunker and then give his orders again.  The officer throws a gas bomb down the bunker. They all wait.  Few minutes later two coughing and spluttering figures emerge from the smoke through the bunker's entrance.  Cage and Emerson drop to the ground, still holding their guns, but obviously they are out of bullets, useless weapon.  Cage is coughing and holding his throat gasping for air. Emerson wasn't faring any better.  Two officers jump on top of each man and hand cuffs them.  Lexa and Anya watch the scene unfolds in front of their eyes.  Lexa didn't believe that cage would surrender so quickly.  She thought he'd put up a fight before he'd let anyone near him.  The officer on top of Cage pulls him to his feet.  He stand struggling, wriggling trying to free himself, he is spitting and his eyes darting fire at Lexa.  "What the fuck did you do bitchhh?!" He's foaming in the mouth, spitting venom at Lexa as he was marched on against his well by one of Kane's officers.  Emerson was dragged behind him too.  
"You've got what you deserved buster," Lexa sneers at him and Anya spits on his face then snorts a giggle.

"You've not seen the last of me..." He screams dragged by the scruff of his neck.  
"Go to hell Cage, we would never wanna see your nasty face ever again, may your ass rot in jail forever smackhead." Lexa snarls at him.  Cage is dragged away like a sick dog followed by Emerson too.  Lexa takes a big breath and then exhales.  After so many years, she has finally done it, she took her revenge, she got rid of the dirty snake.

"Come on Lexa, it's over,". Anya urges her sister. Lexa looks at her and pulls her to her and wraps her arms around her.  "I'm so glad you're safe big sis,"

"You're such a sap Lexa and pleeeease I'm only one year older than you so nuff of the big you numpty," Anya giggles and hugs her sister back.

"I know but I've missed you yaa know,?" Lexa kisses her sister's cheek.

"I've missed you too, I thought I was never gonna see you..." Anya's voice breaks.  She tightens her grip on her sister.  Lexa hugs her tighter too.

"I'm here Anya, we both made it, we are ok, now we can let our parents rest in peace," Lexa bubbles with tears and gulps.  Anya feels the emotions flooding her too.  She can't believe it's finally over.

"I love you dork," Anya kisses her on the cheeks too.  
"I love you too nerd, come on let's go home auntie An," Lexa can't keep the news from her sister.  
"Wait wait wait, what did you just call me?" Anya pulls her sister away from her gently and looks at her. Lexa has a shit eating grin on her face despite her injury and tears.  
"You heard me!" Lexa snorts.  
"What,? explain,"  
"Ok ok auntie An... remember the girl I met at your bar?"  
"Who? you did meet load of girls at my bar stud,?" Anya giggles remembering her sister's many many one night stands and her sexual conquests.  Lexa smirks and rolls her eyes at Anya knowing what she's thinking.  "Anya, I don't have _that many_ conquests, what you take me for?" Anya digs her in her ribs gently.  "Who you fooling Heda?  
"Anyway, nuff of that, you know I'm a one woman woman, right?'  Lexa huffs at her sister.  Anya knows better.  "So, the last girl, yaa know, the one I've asked you to check out?"

"Ohhhh, you mean doctor Clarke Griffin?" Anya laughs looking at her sisters pouty lips.

"Bingoooo... as you know, and don't laugh please, umm she spent the night with me," Lexa smirks.

"And, come on tell me, did you...omg, you dark horse!" Anya snorts.  "You totally fucked her and O.M.G. you got her up the duff too?"  
"Well, of course I slept with her, who wouldn't?, I didn't take her up to my penthouse to pray with her An,  we had a good time, and you know... so a week ago or so I called her after I got the call from Cage about you..." Lexa pauses to breathe. "I needed someone to talk to so I did... she told me that she is pregnant.."  
"OMG Lexaa, you are not pulling a prank on me are you, Heda?"  
"Anya, would I ever?"  
"Shit, OMG _you are serious_ , right, I'm gonna be an auntie,?"  
"Yessss I'm totally serious,"  
"Fuck me, let's go home Lexa, what are we doing here,?" Anya was jumping up and down with joy.  Her heart is pounding fast.  
"Hold your wild horses Anya, I need medical attention first, remember,? Anya forgot about her sister's bullet from her sheer happiness.  She's going to be an auntie.  She never thought about this concept before, but now she can't stop smiling.  She hugs Lexa again and kisses her cheeks. "Congrats are order Heda, I'm so happy to be your sister, you've pulled this shit off and kept it together and now you're keeping our parents legacy and blood line alive, I'm so proud of you, I love you so much little one," Anya husks tears welling in her eyes. Lexa has tear in her eyes too.  She's so happy to see her sister's eyes shine with love and happiness.  
"I love you too auntie An," Lexa giggles through her tears.  They arrives at the medics mobile.

"Heda, I'm Nyko, I will examine your wound, please lay down, we will take care of you," Lexa grins and lays down on a stretcher inside the vehicle.  "Thank you Nyko, this is my sister Anya, she'll stay if that is ok,?"

"Totally Heda.. we need you to turn you around if you don't mind,"  Lexa turns on her stomach to give Nyko access to her injured leg.  Nyko examins her wound.  "You are lucky Heda, the bullet grazed your calf, the wound is deep but not too deep" Nyko informs Lexa.  She's relieved, she breathes and looks at her sister.  "Will there be further damage to my leg?" She enquires. "Well, I will be able to remove the bullet and stitch you up for here but you still need to go to the hospital to be checked properly.  You need to have an Xray to rule out any damage to your leg, at this point I can't be totally sure, so it's best to seek further medical treatment,"

"Ok, sure, thank you Nyko,"

"You are welcome, are you allergic to anaesthetic? any medical condition we need to know about before I proceed?"

"No, nothing I'm ok, no allergies, just stitch me up with no anaesthesia, I can handle the pain, I just need to go home,". Lexa is anxious and tired. She just wants to go home and then go to see the mother of her little bean.  She can't wait to hear her baby's heart beat and see the scan on the screen.  Anya looks at frowning. "Lexa, let him give you something for the pain, you gonna need it,"  
"The pain of the flesh is tolerable Anya you know that, I've had worse, Please Nyko, do it, if it's too painful I'll tell you to stop and give me something,"

"Ok, only if you are sure Heda?"

"I am." Lexa affirms.  Anya moves closer to her and holds her hand tightly.

"You are such a stubborn fuck up you know that, little sis, right?" Any mummers at her.

"I take after you An," Lexa giggles and take a deep breath comforted by her sister's grip on her.  Nyko cleans her wound and starts to work on it.  Lexa's eyes are shut tight.  She's not thinking of the pain.  She's thinking of home, of Clarke, her unborn child.  She's thinking of the moment she'll see Clarke again and hear the news from her lips.  She's thinking of blue blue deep sea eyes and gorgeous smile.  She can't wait to see her again, wrap her arms around her, kiss her, and feel for her baby growing in her tummy.  Lexa is fawning already before seeing Clarke, her heart is bursting with so much love for what's waiting for her.  Nyko works fast on her leg.  Lexa is keeping a brave face drowning in her own happy thoughts and not feeling a thing, only her sister's tight hold on her hand. 

"We are done, Heda, please take it easy for few days and don't forget to go to the hospital," Nyko is talking to her, Lexa still deep in her thoughts.

"Lexa, did you hear that... you are done," Anya talks to her too.  Lexa is shook out of her dreamy thoughts.  She looks at her sister then at Nyko frazzled.   "Oh, that was quick, I didn't feel a thing, thank you Nyko,"

"You are welcome, I'll call Sargent Kane to arrange a ride for you both to take you home," Nyko smiles at her.

"Sure, thank you again, I appreciate all your help."  Nyko leaves Lexa with Anya and goes to talk with his Sargent.

"Are you ok Lexa,? you sure you are not in pain,?" Anya fusses around her.

"Yes An, I'm fine, no pain, just tired, I need to get out of here,"

"Well, that's good, we'll be home soon."  Anya smiles and helps her up.  Sargent Kane sends an officer to assist with transporting Lexa and Anya back home to Polis.  Lexa is standing next to Anya.  The officer approaches them and looks at Lexa.

"Heda, I'm officer Gina, I will be driving you back to Polis." Gina tells her.

"Thank you Gina, I left my truck at the dropship officer, if you don't mind driving us there please, then Anya will drive us back to Polis," She informs her.

"It would be my pleasure Heda, please let me escort you both to the vehicale."  Gina holds her hand out to help Lexa too.  Lexa politely accepts.  Anya rolls her eyes at her stud sister, and giggles.  _Lexa is such a flirt, how could she say no to a female touch,_ Anya smirks.  Lexa looks at her sternly.  Anya gulps.

"Come on, let's go home cheekbone," Lexa snorts at her sister and walks to the designated vehicle held by Gina on one side and by Anya on the other side.

"Lexa, ffff, don't call me that..." Anya scolds her sister and wants to swear at her but she stops because of Gina.  Lexa roars with laughter and pulls her sister to her.  They bump hips and giggle together, Gina looking at them with a smile on her face. "Ok ok, let's go home then without the cheekbone," Anya huffs and puffs.  "Yea let's, commander heart eyes," Anya and Lexa giggle and step inside the truck.  Gina drives them to the dropship.  They leave officer Gina in the truck after thanking her.  They get into Lexa's truck and then Anya drives back to Polis.  Anya looks at Lexa and wraps her free arm around her and pulls her into a side hug.  "Welcome back home little dorky sister," Lexa is surprised by the gush of emotions from her Anya, it is unusual to see her so touchy feely, _what a sap_ , Lexa thinks.  "Yea, you too, welcome home my big goofy sister."  Lexa snorts and they both giggle hugging each others happy that the ordeal is over and the rest of their lives is waiting for them to live it without the dark cloud over their heads.  Now they can breath easy and live in peace knowing that their parents murder is going to stay behind bars for the rest of his natural life.  Lexa is grinning, her tummy is fluttering and her heart is beating a lot faster the closer she gets to where she wants to be, with Clarke.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the spacing, I could never get this thing to work as I wish, it's chaotic, anyway, it's all there and you can read it, enjoy. Let me know if you want another chapter, (I do have another chapter in my head) kind of epilogue, if I don't get any requests to carry on I will finish this story with this chapter, so, you need let me know. Thank you for your comments and kudos.


	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home...

  
Clarke was in the on call room trying to sleep after a long tiring night shift standing on her feet, only pausing to grab a quick bite and a drink. The ER and OR were busy, she and her mother were rushed off their feet, their whole floor was buzzing with emergencies all night. She didn't manage to have a rest but now she's trying to have a quick shut eye after she's had a shower and a quick lunch. She'll be due back at night again so any minute of rest would be much appreciated, that's why she decided to stay at the hospital and not waste time going home.

She hears a soft knock on the door, she doesn't open her eyes, she ignores it, she's too tired to get up or bother, so she hopes they'll just go away. Again the knock is a little stronger this time. Clarke opens her eyes and huffs. Who the fuck dares to bother me when they know I'm resting? Clarke grumbles under her breath. "Clarke... are you in here?" A soft voice comes from behind the door. Clarke's eyes flew open, she sits up and brushes her hair off her face. "Lexa...is that you?"  
"Clarke..." The soft voice calls again. Clarke flies at the door, unlocks it and in one second she was face to face with Lexa. Her heart beats erratically, she holds Lexa's arm and pulls her right inside the room engulfing her in a big hug. Lexa tries not to limp on her injured leg as she follows Clarke into the room and holds her steady. "You're back, when..?," Clarke almost chocking on her words.

Lexa taken aback by the warm welcome and embrace. "When did you, what are you, what..?" Clarke has a million question, but she's so happy to see Lexa again. Lexa rasps in her ear. "Nice to see you again Clarke,"  
"OMG I can't believe my eyes, let me look at you," Clarke pushes Lexa away gently and drops her eyes at the girl in front of her. "Lexa, you've lost weight, you look so thin and why, why are you limping?" Clarke just noticed that Lexa is not weight baring on her left foot. Lexa's puppy eyes fall on Clarke's trembling lips. "Clarke I'm ok, I'm back, things will be fine, but most importantly let me look at you," Lexa husks and roves her eyes to take in all of Clarke's beauty and then her eyes hover at her tummy. Clarke looks ravishing and blooming, more gorgeous than she remembers. Lexa's grin adorns her face. "My my you looking absolutely gorgeous Clarke, how are you even more beautiful than I remember you? Lexa gasps and wants to reach over with her hand to touch Clarke. "May I?" Lexa breathing hard, it still hasn't really sank in her head the fact that Clarke is carrying her baby. Clarke smirks at Lexa and holds her hand and places it on her tummy.

"Yes Lexa, you may, you've got right to... and I am not as gorgeous as you are Heda" Lexa blushes as she rubs Clarke's tummy up and down her heart bursting with love and affection. Her hands are shaking she wants to hold Clarke's tummy with both of her hands and place her ear on Clarke's tummy to feel for her baby. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Clarke, I thought of you every waking minute, I never wanted to leave.." Clarke stops her by kissing her lips, Lexa kisses her back. "Lexa, you're here now, promise not to leave me alone again!"," Clarke sighs and kisses her again. "I do Clarke, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere without you,". She looks at Clarke for permission to lift her shirt off her tummy, Clarke nods her approval with a smirk on her face. Lexa lifts Clarke's shirt and places both her hands on the swell of her bare tummy. Clarke's breath hitches her pupils dilate, then she licks her lips. Lexa flinches at first but then relaxes her hands at the feel of Clarke's warm soft skin. Her nether regions getting more and more excited, the boner in her jeans is visibly growing. Clarke has this effect on her body. She feels aroused not just in her body but her whole being. Clarke drives her crazy in so many ways.

Clarke grins. She notices the shy red face and the change in Lexa's bulge size. She looks at her holding her resting hand. "So what brings you to the hospital Lexa, and who told you I'd be in here,?" Lexa looks up and sees the grin on Clarke's face. "It's a long story Clarke, I'll tell you the full details soon, but the short version is I got shot at while rescuing my sister and the bullet hit my leg hence the limping, I came here to have a check up, but I'm ok, my leg is healing and I'm fine, and I asked at the nurses station for you and they told me that you are resting in the oncall room since your shift was over, so I thought I'd come to see you... you are most importante to me, how are you and how's our baby,?" Lexa is too excited she can't hide it, she's rambling on and on. Clarke looks at her with soft eyes. "What baby,?". Lexa's heart fell to her knees and her stomach flipped. She looks at Clarke with a pout to her lips and sad face. "Clarke you told me, oh my god, are you kidding me now,?" Lexa limps closer to Clarke her face full of pain. Clarke stands almost chest to chest with Lexa and kisses her cheek. "Sit down you dork, I'm not kidding you, we are not having a baby ummm," Lexa's lips tremble. (Did Clarke lie to me? why, why would she do that, fuck, why?)

Lexa's heart is twisting as if a knife slicing through it. "What are you saying Clarke, and why, why did you let me touch your tummy as if..?" Lexa is visibly upset. "Well, I want you to touch me, I've missed you Lexa," Clarke rasps. "I missed you more Clarke but why tell me that you are preg....?" Lexa's voice trembling she's looking at Clarke's tummy with sad hurtful eyes. Clarke holds Lexa's chin up, her bright shining blue meets sad tortured green.

"Lexa, look at me, you must be strong now, please promise me you'll be strong Heda,"  
"Why Clarke, why,?"  
"I had a scan few days ago and umm,". Lexa feels her heart stop for a second, one tear drops from her left eye. "What's wrong, tell me Clarke, please,?"  
"Lexa, calm down baby." Clarke husks and kisses her tear away licking it with her tongue. Lexa avert her gaze trying to hide her huge disappointment. "Why I need to be strong, Clarke are you messing with me,!?" Lexa's voice was breaking with her heart. Clarke looks at her and her whole body softens for the mushy girl bubbling in front of her. This gentle giant, the Heda of a vast empire is reduced to a wrecking mess in seconds. What a sap, Clarke thinks.

"Heda, you need to be strong because, because the scan showed that we are not having A baby, we are having two babies, twins Lexa,". Lexa's jaw drops and her eyes fly wide open. "What?" Clarke smirks and kisses the side of Lexa's mouth playfully. "You heard me!"  
"Clarke.. you're a devil for playing with my heart like that," Lexa wants to gently strangle her.  
"Lexa, you have a strong heart, and umm, I'm not playing with you, I'm serious, but the look on your face is worth a billion, you dork," Clarke snorts and giggles feeling wide awake now and have a desire for a little something something.  
"Ah you dirty player, I'm gonna get you for this yaa know," Clarke giggles louder and pulls Lexa into a searing kiss. "Twins Clarke? We're having twins, fuck me!?"  
"Yepp and No, fuck me,!" Clarke giggles.  
"Gladly gorgeous," Lexa husks trying to catch her breath.  
"Yaa know It wasn't enough for your super sperm to just impregnate me but it also split my egg into two for fuck sakes," Lexa has a shit eating grin on her face, she's proud of her little swimmers. She looks at Clarke and places her hands on her tummy again rubbing her soft skin. "I can't be prouder of giving you my super sperm Clarke and I'd split you anytime sexy beast," Clarke frowns and licks her lips, she'd love for Lexa to split her again and again and again, she was thirsty and needs to quench her thirst. "Oh look at you super stud, it's true what O calls you, you are the sperminator, and I'd happily let you split me, Hedaaaa" Clarke drags Lexa's name and laughs. She kisses her and pulls on her pouty lower lip biting it then licking it.

Lexa can't take any more of Clarke's dirty teasing, she pulls her to her chest and hoists her up in the air. "You madam is a very very naughty little mamma," Lexa whispers to her and bites her ear. Clarke winces with pleasurable pain. "Yaa, and what are you gonna do about it, stud,?" Clarke flatters her eye lashes at Lexa.  
"You, have no shame doctor Griffin, have you,?"  
"Well what can I say, there's a lot you don't know about me, and I've missed my babies mommy, sooo, are you ready for the ride of your life, Heda,?"  
"No never, but with you I'm willing to try. I know it's going to be a crazy ride with you and our babies too, but I'm fucking the happiest woman on earth," Lexa kisses Clarke's lips and lifts her up higher. "And I'm going to make you the happiest woman on earth too Clarke, you and our babies are all I want in this life, this ride is going to be the ride of our lives,"  
"Lexa, I think YOU have something for me to ride,". Lexa's face flushes red. She walks to the nearest wall with Clarke wrapped around her with arms and legs, as if she was a tree. She pins her to the wall gently and looks at her with lustful eyes. Clarke licks her lips seductively her tongue peaks out. "You are shameless aren't you, mamma?"  
"Well, I've been told by a certain fine stud before,"  
"Oh and who's that, someone I know,?"  
"Maybe,"  
"I'm gonna break their legs should they comes near you again,"  
"Oh jealous are we?" Clarke coos.  
"You bitchaaa," Lexa giggles and pushes her face between Clarke's breasts inhaling her sweet aroma.  
"Well, what are you gonna do about it,?" Clarke licks Lexa's ear and cants her hips forward seeking friction at her pulsating centre.  
"Gonna do about what?" Lexa grunts playfully.  
"Lexa, You know, I'm, I'm pregnant and hormonal and horny as fuck and.." Lexa crashes their lips together hungry for the taste of Clarke on her lips again.

"And how can I be of service for you sexy,? Lexa grins playfully. She licks Clarke's ear and then buries her face in her neck. Lexa's heart can't contain the amount of happiness that is Clarke, the feel of her in her arms again, the smell of her on her again, the heart of her beating against hers again.  
"I need you Lexa," Clarke's voice pleads in Lexa's ears.  
"And how so Clarke,?" Lexa is staling. She knows what Clarke wants, she wants it too but it's pay back for almost giving her a heart attack. "What is it you need Clarke,?"  
"You know what I need stud, stop teasing pleeeeeease, Heda,"  
"Clarke..."  
"Fuck me, please Lexa, I..." Lexa doesn't need any more encouragement, when she hears Clarke's calling her Heda and whispering in her ear, she goes all wobbly and her cock throbs frantically. Lexa's stud is raging like a bull. She misses the feel of Clarke under her. She misses the feel of being inside of her, and her hard on hugged tightly by Clarke's clenching walls. She misses Clarke straddling her, breaking her piece by piece and putting her back together. She misses anything Clarke and with Clarke.

She bites down on her pulse point and holds her up again and moves slowly to the nearest bed Clarke wrapped around her waist. Her cock is bursting to be free and sheathed deep and fully inside Clarke's slippery wet tunnel. She lays her down on the bed gently and kneels between her legs. She lifts Clarke's shirt up again exposing her swelling belly. She lays her head on Clarke's tummy and plants tiny little kisses all over it. "Mine," She sighs looking up to see Clarke's pure blue eyes glazing with tears at her endearment.  
"Yours, all three of us Heda, yours," Clarke breathes and holds Lexa's hands tangling their fingers together. "Thank you, thank you so much Clarke for keeping our babies, you don't know just how precious you are to me, you don't know how much I lov..." Lexa is unsure if it's appropriate to say the words, she's only known Clarke for few months and they were together for one night only but her heart can't be wrong, she does love Clarke, Clarke is her home and she's her babies mother. Lexa never had the desire to mate and have babies with any of her other conquests. She was living alone and leading a lonely life apart from the few casual encounters. Lexa's position in the community and her wealth made her a target for unscrupulous characters. Women loved her name, her money and her fame. She never felt that any of those women loved her for her or wanted her just for her. Her wealth and stance in the business world made it somehow impossible for her to trust or believe that she could truly love and be loved just for her and not what comes with her. She knows deep in her heart of heart that Clarke is different. She is not after her for her status or her wealth. Clarke was already wealthy and does not need Lexa's money. Lexa did have near misses and few scares but noting materialised and now she thanks the heavens that non of her previous woman got pregnant. Lexa was never ready for babies with anyone but with Clarke she's so damn ready, she full heartedly wants this with Clarke. Lexa never thought about having kids with any other girl, she was just messing around, and always always made sure to use protection but with Clarke everything was different from the very first look. Clarke was and is what she wants. She knew it from the start, Clarke was and is the woman for her, Clarke is her future and Clarke is her home.

Clarke can feel Lexa's hesitation. She sits up and cups her face. "Lexa, I know, because I... I love you too,"  
"You do?"  
"Yes Heda I do,"  
"Oh Gawwwd, I love you so much Clarke I can't even begin to explain and it's true. I loved you before you told me about our little beans and I love you now and I will love you always if you'll let me, I'll love you forever and then after," Lexa is overwhelmed with emotions so is Clarke.  
"Me too you little sap. I'm not going anywhere I'm yours and our rug rates are yours too forever. Embrace yourself for what to come Heda. There will be a mountain of diapers to change, endless amount of feeding bottles, very little sleep or Nooo sleep at all and what we don't know is actually greater," Clarke snorts and pulls Lexa down with her, Lexa laying on top of her stomach. "I couldn't ask for anything more Clarke, I want you, I want our babies and I want everything that comes with it, all of it, you're the perfect gift, in fact you're the only gift I've ever wanted and hoped for, I'm going to love all of you for the rest of our lives and beyond. You don't know how happy you make me Clarke, I'm, I'm..." Lexa is chocking on her words. Clarke's blue eyes swim in the green flawless lagoon of Lexa's tearful eyes. "We both are such saps, look at us bubbling, we are match made in heaven,"  
"Yes, yes we are Clarke, thank heavens, you're my perfect match, a bit wild, brazen, untamed but that's how I like my woman to be," Lexa didn't say women because her stud ways and days are now over. She has found her heart, she has found her home and she has found her soulmate, she could want for nothing more, she can't wait for them to be one big happy, messy, chaotic, loving family.

"Clarke?" Lexa breaks her thoughts looking at her girl. "Yes Heda?"  
"Will you move in with me?" Lexa takes the plunge.  
"Lexa, it's too soon," Clarke frowns and looks at Lexa's beaming face. She doesn't want to say no or disappoint her but she feels it's too quick.  
"I know baby but I want us to be together so that we can get to know each other better, I want to take you out on dates before you get too grumpy and overly hormonal," Lexa giggles and Clarke digs her ribs playfully. "I'm not gonna be grumpy, dork, but if you keep this up I will be grumpy on your ass," Both girl giggle. Lexa cups Clarke's face and pecks her lips. "Well, I can hardly wait for you to manifest and display full pregnancy symptoms, I'm gonna spoil you rotten and you better whip my ass into frenzy. I want us to bond properly before our babies are born, I want you to get to know me ...," Lexa is going ten to the dozen. Clarke sits up, Lexa still kneeling between her legs. "Lexa breathe," She grazes her jaw and kisses her lips. "I know all I want and need to know Lexa. I trust you, I trust your heart, I know you are the one for me, I know that you love me and love our babies too, I also know that your ass is already whipped so shut up and kiss me moron," She pulls Lexa into her and crashes their lips together into a gently endearing kiss. "So is that a yes,?"

"You do know that I live with O and Raven and..."  
"I know, they can move in with us too if that makes you happy. I don't want to take you away from your normal life and your friends, I know there is a lot to adjust and get used to, but I don't want to spend another day without you Clarke, I've wasted too much precious time, we are a family already, I want us together, and I want to take care of you and all you need!"  
"I'm still gonna come to work Lexa you do know that, I'm not giving that up yet, we have few more months to go,"  
"I know baby, it's your decision of course, I'll support whatever you see is best for you first. You can move in if you decide to and that will give you time to settle down, to get the house decorated as you wish and to get the nursery ready too. We're having twins, that's requires a lot of perpetration Clarke," Lexa grins and kisses the top of Clarke's nose.  
"Meowwww," Clarke purrs at Lexa. Lexa pouts her lips and crunches her nose. "You've thought of everything haven't you stud?" She giggles and pulls Lexa to her and lays back on the bed, Lexa is back on top of her. She lifts her hips and grinds deeper into her lower regions. Lexa huffs her frustration and digs her hips deeper into Clarke's too.  
"Lexa, stop rambling and fuck me," She sighs and pulls Lexa tighter wrapping her legs around her hips. "I'm serious Clarke, we need to think..." Lexa feels Clarke's hands on her boner. Her breathing is fast, her tummy is flipping, and her cock is excited at the feel of Clarke's hands. Clarke unzips Lexa's pants and tangles her foot in them pulling them down to her ankles. Lexa helps her by freeing herself of her jeans and drops them on the floor. Clarke, pulls on her pants and the rest of her clothes, in seconds both of them are naked and covered in each other's body. "I've missed you so much Lexa, I've missed you inside me, on top of me, I've missed you all over me, please fuck me Lexa," Clarke is wet and horny as fuck and she can't wait to have Lexa's cock buried deep inside her wet pulsating folds. Lexa is still apprehensive. Maybe she should try a different position to minimise the risk to Clarke and her babies.

"What is it Lexa, I told you it's safe, there is no risk, I assure you baby," Clarke puts Lexa's mind at ease. "Only if you are sure!" Lexa bites Clarke's lip. "Totally, come on stud, give it to your momma," She pulls on Lexa's lower lip and sucks it hard. Lexa's puppy eyes look at Clarke's seductively and lustfully.

She moves up her body gently and slowly. She kisses her neck licking her way up to her ears. 'You little mamma is the sexiest woman alive, I can't wait to see your belly swelling," Lexa husks in Clarke's ears and spreads her legs wider. Clarke holds Lexa's cock between her fingers and gently strokes and pumps it then she lines it with her wet and slippery entrance. Lexa whimpers. "give it to me stud," Clarke pleads. Lexa's cock throbs harder as it feels the moister from Clarke's folds coating it's head. She bites down on Clarke's pulsating neck as she feels her sliding it inside her wet, warm and welcoming walls. Lexa thrusts forward gently pushing her thrashing cock deep within Clarke's walls, within Clarke's body, within her heart and within her soul. Clarke moans breathing hard. Lexa slowly speeds her thrusts. She looks at Clarke's blue dilated eyes and sees lust, need, want and love in them too. Lexa's walls are dismantling. Her heart no longer belongs to her. Clarke owns her heart. Clarke with their babies own all of her and Lexa can't believe she's a goner. She is never going to be alone or lonely ever again. Her life is already full and that is all she's ever wanted since the death of her parents. "Faster Heda," Clarke is moaning and whimpering in her ears. "Yea Clarke,?" She mumbles at her. "Stop thinking and fuck me faster stud," Lexa giggles happy to oblige. "Clarke," Lexa speaks between kissing and sucking on Clarke's swelling nipples. "Yea Lexa," Clarke moans her name. "If one of the babies is a girl can we name.." Lexa doesn't want to impose. "Yes Lexa, we can name her after your mother, of course," She whispers at Lexa and digs her heels under her buttock urging her to move faster and thrust deeper. "Oh my god, you thought about that already, thank you Clarke, thank you so much baby," Lexa's heart is overjoyed. She knows how kind, sweet and thoughtful Clarke is but she didn't think she'd already thought about names let alone planning to give one of their babies her mother's name, how fucking sweet of her. "If one of the babies is a boy we call him Jake, after your dad," Lexa husks thrusting deeper into her lover.

Clarke squeals. "Are you sure Heda, you don't want to carry on your dad's name and legacy,?" Clarke wants Lexa to have first choice of names for their babies. "We are already expanding the legacy of my dad and his name, but yaa know there will be more kids after, we can always name the next twins..." She giggles. "Lexa, oh my god, are you planning on a football team or something,?" She giggles too and kisses Lexa's swelling lips. "Who knows, you call me the spreminator so..," Lexa snorts and bits on Clarke's lower lip. Clarke shuts her up with a full lip lock. "Shut up and fuck me you dork," They giggle together. "Next time I'm gonna warp your stud dick with the strongest condom ever, you won't be able to impregnate me...," Lexa pouts and huffs protesting. "Ohhhhh look how cute your face is," Clarke chuckles and wraps her hands around Lexa's neck and pulls her closer to her. "I love you," She whispers in her ears. "I love you too Clarke," Lexa grins loosening her pout. "I want to have you and all your babies Heda, I can't be happier being the mother of our children, I can't wait, brin it on stud," Lexa's eyes swell with tears. "Oh my god Clarke, you are something else aren't you,?" Clarke looks at her tearful eyes. "I'm yours forever and ever Heda," She rasps wiping the tears away from Lexa's green puppy eyes. "And I'm yours too, I love you so much Clarke," Lexa gulps the bobbing lump in her throat. She feels Clarke's heels digging in her buttocks. She feels her cock throbbing inside Clarke's tight walls. She thrusts her hips forward and faster giving Clarke what she wants. She wants to fulfil all of Clarke's wishes, hopes and desires. Clarke moans her name. Clarke pulls her into a tighter hugs and deeper into her heart. They are two who become one who will soon be four. They are locked in a tight embrace, mind, body and soul from this moment forward in this life and beyond it.

**_A year later._ **

"Lexa, where are you? come get Jake please, the little bug is done," Clarke was breast feeding six months old baby Jake.  Lexa walks back into the nursery holding baby Mary on her hip with one hand and with the other she had a cheese toasted sandwich for mamma bear.  "Oh here you are, this little greedy bug has had his fill but still latching on, he's milking me dry," Clarke snorts and gently pulls her baby boy off her nipple. She wipes his milk soaked lips off, blows raspberries on his swelling tummy then kisses his podgy cheeks.  She hands him over to his mommy.  Lexa giggles and exchanges babies with her wife.  "Come here my sweet baby girl, get some before Jakeroo here leaves you high and dry,"  Clarke coos over baby Mary and looks at Lexa's beaming eyes as she sees her heart eyes soften and mellow at their baby Mary.  Mary almost split image of her mommy.  She has lexa's curly hair, big green eyes, tiney ears and nose and she has dimples too.  Clarke adores the fuck out of her, so does Lexa.  She's so grateful that Clarke agreed to use her late mother's name.  Jake looks like Clarke's dad, with his deep blue eyes and brown hair, and he was bigger and already longer than his baby sister, he was born first.  

Senior Jake and granny Griffin adore and dote on the little tot, they love them both and spoil them rotten.  Lexa holds Jake in her arms lovingly after she places the plate of food on the table for Clarke.  She kisses Jake and blows raspberries under his chin.  Jake giggles and slaps Lexa's face with both his tiny chubby hands cooing and bubbling and spluttering milk on her face.  Lexa doesn't flinch, she's used to all the mess and she can't have enough of this pure happiness and bliss with her family.  She longed for this domesticity all her adult life and now she's got it all.  A sexy, drop dead gorgeous, and smart loving wife. A house full of noise and chaos. Her sister Anya moved in with them too to be on babysitting duties. The Raven Rays household is living in the floor above them.  They were expecting a baby of their own. Octavia was seven months pregnant. Her business is going from strength to strength life can't be any better for her and her big loving extended family.  "Lexa, where did you go,?" Lexa was day dreaming. "I'm here baby," She rasps her heart full of love.  "You were dreaming back then I thought I've lost you for a minute,"  
"No, never.. I... I was just thinking how much I love you, I love you sooo much Clarke, and I love Jakeroo here and baby Mary, Anya, and the Rays, I can't..." Lexa's voice falters. Clarke looks at her with heart eyes her heart is bursting with the same love and more. "I love you too Heda, and our bugs adore you, we are such a sap family," Clarke giggles and leans in to give Lexa an open mouth kiss.

Anya walks on them. "Get a room you two,". She snorts and laughs. Clarke and Lexa laugh with her.  
"Hi, when did you get back auntie An,?" Clarke snorts.  
"Just wrapped a business meeting at the bar and I thought I'd come and take my beautiful niece and nephew for a stroll down by the beach and give you two a rest," She winks at Lexa and holds her arms out to hold her nephew. Lexa's penthouse was three floors up.  She and Clarke occupied the bottom floor.  They Rays resided at the middle floor and the top floor was for Lexa and Clark's get away.  Anya was living with them at the bottom floor, it had ten bedroom, so there was a lot of room for them all.  Lexa kisses Jake's cheeks and hands him over to her sister. "Will, only if you want, you don't have to you know," Clarke says looking at Lexa.  
"Clarke I know I don't have to but I want to, I love the bugs they are my family and I want to be the auntie who spoils them rotten, I've promised," Anya giggles and blows bubbles at Jake then kisses his baby cheeks, Jake gurgles and dribble milk onto her blouse. Anya doesn't flinch, she's used to it by now, the babies always spit and cover her in sour smelling milk, she's used to it and she couldn't be happier. Lexa looks at her and holds her hands out to take the baby back. "Sorry An,"  
"No, don't be, I don't mind at all,"  
"Oh you're a champ," Lexa giggles and takes her baby back off of her sister. "Right I'll go change then I'll take the babies out, be right back,"  
Lexa nods. "Thanks for this An," Clarke blows a kiss to Anya on her way out of the nursery to change her top.  "Oh don't mention it, I know you two horny devils need a break or little something something,". She laughs and winks at the love birds.  
"Anyaaa!" Lexa bellows at her sternly but playfully.  
"Shut it stud, I know you, you are dying to get your boner seen to," She snorts and leaves them love birds making heart eyes at each other.  "Oh my gawwwd, An," Lexa is mortified at her sister's boldness.  But she also knows that she's right.  She's not had enough private time with her wife lately, the twins take a lot of time and by bed time they are both flat out and can barely keep their eyes open let alone have sex.  Anya offers them a much needed relief from time to time so that they can be together alone for few hours.  Clarke and Lexa appreciate this alone time immensely.

"Mommy is hungry mamma," Lexa gasps looking at Clarke's expose breasts, winks at her and licks her lips.  She's hungry and she loves Clarke's handful boobs.  
"Wait for your turn fine stud, Mary needs to feed first," Clarke's was still holding baby Mary to her breast.  
"I want feeding too,"  
"There's plenty for all, wait for your turn," Clarke giggles.  
"I love your boobs Clarke,"  
"Oh don't I know it boobs woman," They giggle and laugh together, holding their happy cooing babies  
"Feed me mamma,"  
"Feed me mommy!"  
"Oh look at us both acting like horny teenagers," Clarke smirks and pulls Lexa into a kiss still holding her baby girl.  Anya walks back into the nursery all changed and ready and sees them kissing.  She knows she's made the right decision.  Those two were dying to get into each other's pants for a while now.  She knows how much they need to be together alone for a much needed private time to connect and bond and feel sane again.  She knows, that's why she volunteered to take the babies for a walk.  
"Ok then it's my time with my family, let's get going babies and leave mommies to get busy, are they ready?" Anya dashes in and holds her arms out to take Mary from Clarke's arms.  
"Yea, we're all done and changed here, ready to be spoilt by auntie An," Clarke mumbles, kisses her baby girl and hands her over to Anya.  
"I'll help you strap them in the buggy An," Lexa gets up and hands baby Jake to Clarke for a minute while she gets the stroller out of the storage. They bundle the little tots in and tuck them safely in the buggy.  Lexa and Clarke kiss their baby one by one and wave at them as Anya starts to push away.  "See you later morons," Anya chuckles and waves her hand at them.  "I'll back in few hours, use the time wisely," She winks at the pair of saps standing by the door waving at her.  "See you all later," Both girls look at each other knowing exactly what they want and need.  Anya walks down the door pushing her niece and nephew for a much needed fresh air.

"I miss them already," Lexa grumbles.  
"Lexa, we need a break, we need to feel sane for few hours, we're covered in puke, and we smell of poo and ughrrrr!" Clarke snorts and pulls Lexa into a kiss and bites her pouty lip.  
"Ok, shower first or after,?"  
"Shower first _and_ after stud, you do smell too,"  
"Are you calling me smelly mamma?"  
"Yes papa bear, if you want the honey you better scrub up," Clarke snorts and starts to pull on Lexa's collar towards the bathroom.  Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's waist and holds her up then flings her over her shoulder.  Clarke laughs and thrashes her legs. "Put me down Lexa I'm too heavy,"  
"I'm too strong and you're not heavy," She smacks her bum and holds her tighter. Clarke holds Lexa's hips giggling.  
"Harder stud,"  
"You want harder punishment Clarke,?" Lexa husks and gives her butt a harder wallop. Clarke squeals.  
"Yes mommy, please," Clarke snorts and claws at Lexa's back scraping her skin. Lexa's boner thrashes about wanting to jump out of her shorts.  "Look what you've done, you've woken mister stud up, naughty naughty little mamma," Lexa grumbles and bite Clarke's butt playfully, then puts her down as they reach the bathroom.  Clarke feels the loss of Lexa's body heat on her, she wants it back.  She jumps back into her arms, wraps and squeezes her legs tight around Lexa's waist.  "I want mister stud up, he's been asleep for far too long, now get inside me I'm hungry,"  
"Someone is eager!"  
"Well I've been breast feeding, diaper changing, washing babies etc etc for what it feels like non stop and our little something something has been put on hold for far too long, we need to have more sexy time together Heda,"  
"I know baby I know, thank you so much for looking after our babies.  If you wish we can hire a nanny to help.."  
"No, no nanny Lexa, we can manage, but it's nice to have time for ourselves too, I'll ask granny and granddad Griffins to chip in more, I'm sure they'll be delighted,"  
"They are busy people Clarke,"  
"Yes but they have time, I'm sure,"  
"Well, that's ok then we can ask them at the weekend when they come to visit,"  
"Deal.. Now where were we?" Clarke winks at Lexa licking her lips.  
"We were in your pants," Lexa sticks her tongue out and licks her lips then dives in for Clarke's mouth.

Clarke slides down back on her feet standing opposite Lexa.  Lexa pulls all of Clarke's clothes off and Clarke helps her with hers. Lexa turns the water on. "After you ma lady,"  
"Well thank you kind Sire," They giggle and Lexa husks in Clarke's ear.   "Do we need a condom sexy,?"  
"Definitely, your raging bull is not getting me preggers any time soon stud," Lexa pouts her lips and looks at Clarke with puppy eyes. She looks so cute and dorky.  
"Rawwwwer" Clarke roars.  
"Rufffff" Lexa barks.  
"Baaaa," Clarke bleats and both of them break into fits of laugher and giggles.  
"Look at us pair of goofy dorks,?"  Clarke babbles and pulls laughing Lexa closer to her.  Lexa bites her neck gently and sighs into her pulse point.  "Ride my dorky horsey sexy," Lexa growls feeling the tightness in her dick.  
"It would be my pleasure Heda," Clarke holds Lexa's hard cock and slides it inside her hungry folds.  Lexa holds her strongly and lifts her up over her strong hips for a deeper penetration, thrusting her hips up as the water cascades over their bodies.  Lexa is strong like an ox.  She follows a rigorous fitness regime and doesn't slack.  She helps with all the household chores, she does all she can with her babies and she goes to the office too, her time is full and she couldn't be happier to do it all for her family.  Clarke bounces up and down on Lexa's pulsating hard cock.  Lexa's hands placed under her buttocks to help her thrust.  Lexa crashes their lips together sliding her tongue in and out Clarke's mouth.  Clarke sucks and massages Lexa's snakey tongue between her lips sighing on her lips.  "Faster please stud, I'm ..." Lexa lowers one of Clarke's legs down and the other over her shoulder.  She pins her to the wall and sheaths her cock deeper and faster inside Clarke's clenching walls.  They missed this closeness so much.  They missed being in each others arms in a sexy ravishing way. The both of them were feeling near their orgasm as their bodies fuse together again for a much needed rapture.  "Yes Lexa, faster baby, aaa," Clarke moans loudly in her ear calling her name, canting her hips faster and bouncing harder on her as she feels out of breath.  Few minutes later she explodes dragging her nails on Lexa's skin. It was quicker than both of them anticipated but they were exhausted from all the extra baby work.  "Aaaaa,". Lexa screams with pleasure feeling the painful sting of her skin.  She follows with Clarke rupture shooting warm white ribbons into the rubber, feeling a little sad for the loss of real friction on her cock from Clark's skin, but she understand.  Clarke needs to take her time adjust and rest after her pregnancy, she is not going to pressure her at all.  Both breathless and wobbly in the knees, Clarke slides down her leg off of Lexa's shoulder and stand holding her lover to steady both of them before they go under and slip.  They need few minutes to calm their fast beating hearts down. They kiss slowly, leisurely, lips still hungry and longing for each other and for more. "That was fucking crazy Lexa, I've missed you so fucking much my strong beautiful stud,"  
"I've missed you more my eternal love"  
"Awww Lexa!"  
"Well, you are, Clarke, you are my one and only, my beginning and my end, you are my happy ever after and then after little mamma Wood,"  
"Lexa, you are _my_ happy ever after and then after too mommy Wood, I love you so much Heda, Lexa,"  
"I love you too WanHeda, you slay me baby, you've got my ass whipped and all of me wrapped around your little finger, you and our babies, you are my whole life Griffin Wood!"  
"Oh come here you mush,". Clarke pulls Lexa back to her and holds her very tightly their hearts beat against each other ribs.  Lexa is shivering in Clarke's arms.  She's feeling emotional and extremely overwhelmed with love and devotion. Clarke too, she can't contain the love she has for Lexa and her babies.  "You are my whole life too Lexa Wood, I can't imagine my life where you are not in it, I wouldn't change you for the world baby, you're my world," Lexa kisses her gently on the lips and holds her closer yet.  Clarke turns off the water on both of them and they both get out of the shower.  Lexa wraps a towel over Clarke's body and one over hers.  She carries her to their bedroom with a devilish grin on her face. "Ready for seconds sexy,?" Lexa gasps in Clarke's lips.  
"With you, always," Clarke sighs back hanging onto Lexa's neck.  
"I'm at your service madam,"  
"I demand the best of the best Sir,"  
"I deliver supreme services ma'am,"  
"Well, come here and show me then fine stud, nuff taking,". Clarke whips the towel off of Lexa's body and hers.  Gets down and pushes Lexa playfully on their bed then flips her over and straddles her hips.  Lexa whimpers a squeal, her boner throbbing against Clarke's tummy.  
"Take all you want Clarke,"  
"Give it to me baby," Clarke groans and slams Lexa's cock deep inside her again without a second delay.  
"Clarke, condom?"  
"No, not this time, I want to feel all of you, I want the friction of your skin rubbing against mine, I want us skin on skin, I want to feel your penis stretching my tight walls. I want to feel your sperms shooting deep inside my cunt decorating my walls, filling me up to the brim.  I want your super sperms to swell inside my womb making my cunt wet and slippery.  I want you to feel all of me not through a rubber, I don't want anything to come between us.  I want us to be one in two bodies.  Two hearts beating as one, I don't want anything to separate my body from yours Lexa. I want to get grumpy and horny for you, when you knock me up, I want your precious swimmer to make me a momma again my most precious woman," Lexa places her hand on her heart and the other one on Clarke's mouth.  "Oh my god Clarke, stop, you're making me cry my love...I want all of that with you too... but are you sure baby, you said in the showers...," Lexa is chocking on her tears.  
"Yes I know love, but that was then and this is now, life is too short Lexa, I don't want to waste it on irrelevant things in our lives, I want us to be one big happy family,"  
"I love big families," Lexa sniffs, her tears coating her beautiful face.  
"Well then get cracking lover before Anya comes back and drags both of our asses outa bed," Clarke smirks and bites Lexa's ear.  Lexa gasps and flips Clarke up and pins her down on the mattress. "Well, only if you insist gorgeous mamma,"  
"I do dork, fuck me as if your life depends on it,"  
"I'm at your service dirty little girl, open your legs for my dicky dick baby," Lexa roars.  
"Make me," Clarke whispers and bites down on Lexa's pulse point bruising her skin leaving marks on her neck.  Lexa squeals and slides her head down Clarke's tummy, down to the top of her pubic bone hovering her mouth above Clarke's swollen clit.  She then blows hot air on her and dips her mouth to cup her sex and suck it all into her mouth.  "Open for papa bear, there is too much honey to be licked and sucked,"  Lexa mumbles between sucks and speeds her jaws movement.  Clarke screams "fuck it, you know I can't resist you," Her legs open wide willingly.  "You are not playing fair dirty stud,"  
"Well, you've asked for it mamma bear and I can't say no to a damsel in distress,"  
"Shut up and eat me out silly," Clarke grunts and pushes Lexa's head down to her wet core tangling her fingers in her wet hair.  
"Only if you don't mind sharing your honey,?" Lexa bites down gently on Clarke's clit grazing her teeth over her tiny bud.  "Mmmmm very exotic taste, so yummee thanks for sharing with papa bear,"  
"Oh gawwwd, shut up, you're killing me," Clarke's moans and screams are louder with each dip of Lexa's mouth on her glistening folds.  Lexa is taking her time to tease and please her lover. She won't leave their bed until her wife is fully satisfied, fulfilled and wanting for more.  
"I want to see your cunt swimming in my cum, your womb swelling with my super sperms and in few months I want to see your belly swollen with our babies again.  I've missed the first time I've knocked you up but I'm sure to hell I won't miss it this time round.  
"I can hardly wait my fine super stud" Clarke sighs and wraps her legs tighter around Lexa's hips.  She pulls her deeper into her.  Lexa bottoms up inside Clarke's lustful fold.  She grinds and gyrates into her, both bodies in full sync with their hips thrashing, with their lips locking and both their hearts beating for each other.

They are connected forever and ever.

Two hearts beat as one.

Two bodies move as one.

Four lives in one family of love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being on this journey with me, thank you for reading, for your kudos and for your comments. I enjoyed writing this story and I enjoyed reading your input. Again thank you all and MAY WE MEET AGAIN.


End file.
